Liberty to love
by Misty-vanilla
Summary: Life with a diva, sex god and man with pink glasses can be difficult. But Sookie is a strong girl and will face her family, her roommates and their second half's without fear or uncertainly. She even can find something, she didn't look for. S/E. A/H.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: it is my first attempt to write a story. My mother tongue isn't English so I am sorry about mistakes that I did. I would be very grateful if people who will read it say their opinion about what I wrote. What you liked and what is not worth your attention. And if there will be even one reader I will continue this story. So I hope you will like it and help me with your criticism to make this story better. So lets start….**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 1

"Amelia, please focus. I need your help to fill in my CV."

"Ok I will help you. I just never looked for a job. I have no idea what to write. And can you say one more time to me Sookie why you are looking for a job?" Amelia asked me. She is my best friend. My grandfather and Amelia's father Copley Carmichael are good friends too. So when I was visiting my grandfather I always was seeing Amelia. Her father is a very wealthy and well-known building contractor in the lumber business. So of course she never worked in her life. Even when she was 18 years old and decided to change her surname to Broadway (this was her mothers last name before she married Amelia's father. She died giving birth to Amelia) her father still paid for everything. Even if they after six months still don't talk with each other.

"Because Amelia I need money. The sooner I get them the better will be."

"You know that your grandfather, your mother, father, brother and cousins will give you everything you want. Why you need a job? And what will you do? You don't have any experience."

"I don't want to go every time when I have some problems to them and ask for help. I grown up woman and with my problems I fight myself. And I have experience. I helped in my grandfather and father's Election Headquarters. I even helped Jason with paperwork when his assistant was ill. And I don't know. You think it is very difficult to get a job as a waitress or a secretary?"

"You are kidding right? Niall's Brigant granddaughter is working in the bar? And she is working like a waitress? I really don't want to be in the same state when he hears that. And I can imagine your mothers face."

"Yeah, you are probably right. And what about secretary job? It cannot be very difficult. I manage to work it for few days in Jason's office."

"And what about university? Who wants a secretary for few hours a day? It wouldn't work."

"But I can try. It couldn't be worst. Maybe I will find something."

"Ok. Let's pretend that you find something. You give them your CV and you know what they will do next? They will check it. So they will call in your former workplaces and then…"

"And then I am dead. What you say is true. No way my family will let me work when I am studying. So what can I do? I really need to get out of that dormitory."

There is no chance that my family will allow me to work. I am their little princess. And especially now when my grandfather became a senator of Louisiana. I cannot disappoint him. And I have done it all my life. Everyone in my family is perfect. My father Corbett Stackhouse is mayor of Shreveport, my mother Michelle Brigant was an event planer and had own firm. Then she met my father, married him and became housewife and mother. My older brother Jason has Construction Company and thinks about joining my father in politics. His wife Crystal Norris is a perfect housewife like my mother but if you have three maids, cook and gardener it isn't the hardest work in the world. And of course don't forget the triplets. They are my cousins from my mother's family part. Claudine is a doctor; Claude is a model and businessmen; Claudette is an advocate and has own law firm. They are most beautiful, most intelligent people in the world. Like I said they are perfect. So how can I even think about low paying job? It will destroy my perfect family image.

"You can always live with me in my apartment." Amelia said to me.

"Hello! Tray your boyfriend is going to move in with you next week. Did you forget him?"

"Think yourself. How can I forget that body? He is so…"

"Amelia stop! I don't need to know everything. Please just focus."

"Ok. Sorry. It is a shame that you don't have someone like my Tray."

"Amelia!" I said in warning tone.

"So you both can move in! Tray and I will need only one room. The living room can be yours."

"That is very generous. But I have to decline your suggestion. It will not be right."

"Well if you think so. What if you say your family that you are going to move with me? They will send you money for rent and you can live in other place. I didn't say nothing about Tray to dad so it will be good plan."

"It will be perfect plan. But it has some minuses. Firstly, I don't want that my family know about my move out of the university campus. Secondly, you think that your dad will allow my family to pay a rent? He would not even take a penny from my grandfather."

"So what are you going to do? You can't go back. I only once saw your roommates but that was quite enough."

"I said that your plan is almost perfect. And believe me I will not go back in that room with those two inside. Can I have a few minutes to myself? I want to call."

"Of course. I will go in the kitchen. Tray will be here any minute. When you end your call, come and join us. We will think something. My guy is pretty smart you know."

"Yes Amelia he is perfect for you. You know why? Because he is the opposite of you."

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Amelia said with biggest grin in her face when she left me alone in her living room. I know only one person who can help me. So I didn't wait anymore and dial his number. After three rings he picked up.

"Hello, my little sister."

"Hi, Jason! How are you? How is your wife?"

"I am good. And Crystal has a name."

"So how is Crystal?"

"You really want to know? Or you just try to be polite?"

"I don't know Jason. You can try and guess." To say I that I hate his wife is pretty harsh. I just don't want to see or talk with her. She annoys me because she is like my mother. She of course is from wealthy family. Her dad has an oil business. So princes Crystal thinks that all world is under her feet.

"Can we not talk about her?"

"What's wrong, Jason?"

"Nothing important. I just prefer not to talk about her. So what do you want?"

"Why you think that I want something?"

"Oh, come on Sookie. You are in university, far away from home. Either you have problems with police or you need something. And I know you pretty well that you are good girl. So what do you need?"

"Hey! You are only 4 years older than me. So don't pretend that you are my dad. Just wait when you have your own children and then you can be a father figure."

"I am older 4 and a half years than you. And like you said I don't have children. So I have to practise. Because I want to be a good father." Jason married Crystal because she was pregnant. But she lost their baby after their wedding. Now they live together for two years and Jason really wants to be a father. But Crystal thinks that it is not a time for kids. She has so many responsibilities. Also she doesn't want to be fat. These are her words not mine.

"Sorry Jason about my attitude. I just have a very big problem. And only you can help me."

"What's wrong Sookie? You know that I will help you if I can."

"I have big problems with my roommates. So I want to move out."

"So it is your problem? You want to move out? They gave you other room?"

"I asked another room. But I was told that there is not free rooms left."

"So you need money to rent your own apartment?"

"Yes, Jason. I thought about finding a job but dismissed that idea. The only jobs I can get are waitress or secretary."

"You did very good. Mother would have an infarct that her baby girl is working in the bar or restaurant. I will give you a money for the rent from my personal account."

"Thank you Jason. I have something else to ask."

"You don't want that parents or grandfather would know about that?"

"How do you know?"

"I recently also was a student. You want to be independent and I understand that. But I have a question. Why don't you want to live with Amelia?"

"I will tell you a secret. She lives not alone anymore."

"She lives with her boyfriend?"

"Yes. And please don't say anyone. Her dad will not be happy about it."

"But Tray is older. And he has his own business. Why he is living with Amelia? I always thought that he is good man and don't want to be dependent."

"He does what Amelia wants. She thinks that they better save money from their own house and for now use her father's money. Tray isn't happy but he loves her and don't want to argue with her."

"Yeah. He is smart man. So when you will find something good for you please call me. I will transfer money to your account."

"You are the best brother in the world. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now if you don't want anything else I will go to business meeting."

"That will be all. And don't forget to say hi to Michele from me." Michele is Jason's secretary. No she is more than secretary. She is his friend, assistant and helper. She is my friend too. When she was ill I had to do her job. And believe me it wasn't so easy. My brother is very strict boss. But she does her job with a smile and without disadvantages.

"I definitely will say hi to her. Ok I have to go. Bye Sookie."

"Bye Jason. Love you."

"Love you too."

After my talk with my brother I was so happy. If I was younger and alone I probably now would be jumping in the air. But I wasn't alone. There were two people who waited me in the kitchen. And I was so ready to share with my news.

"Hey guys. Can I come in?"

"Of course Sookie. We are waiting for you." Amelia said to me.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes we are decent." Tray said with laughter.

"Don't be silly Sookie and get your but in the kitchen. We will never be having sex in the kitchen when we are not alone." Amelia said with serious face.

I walked in kitchen and saw that they were drinking coffee. "I hope you left me coffee too? And of course Amelia you wouldn't have sex in the kitchen when you are not alone with your partner. You would have sex in bathroom, hall, and balcony when you have guest. Am I right?"

"You forgot that time when you saw us in living room" Tray said to with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! Living room. But there is strictly rule "no sex in the kitchen when there are people around". Got it. Thank you for explanation."

"Yeah. I didn't know that rule too. Thanks" Tray said with bigger smile.

"You two. How can I be a friend with both of you? Ugh!" Amelia said and threw her hands in the air.

"Oh my god! I don't want to have sex with Amelia. But I want to be your friend. What will I do?" I asked dramatically.

"About what are you talking?" Amelia asked confused.

"Well you said that Sookie and I are your friends. So you sleep with me. And she is concerned that she will have to sleep with you too." Tray explained everything to Amelia.

"I can't believe. Are you serious? You both are sick!" Amelia said and left Tray and me in the kitchen. After a couple of seconds we heard slapping door noise. In the same time we both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I probably have to find a place where to sleep now. Have any ideas?" Tray asked me when we both stop laughing.

"Why you need a place to sleep?"

"Well I came to Amelia to say that I can move in today. But after our joke she will not let me stay here."

"Oh. Don't worry sweetheart. It will be all right. Wait for a couple hours and then go to her. I'm just not happy because I will not get to sleep all night." I said with a chuckle.

"You know her better then I. So we are going to live together roommate? I love your breakfast you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. But no, we won't be roommates for long. I talked with my brother. He said he would help me with money. Hey, if you are moving in today that means your apartment is vacant."

"Sorry, but owner rented it already. He knew that I am going to move out so he found new tenant."

"Well, that means I need newspaper with rental ads. I just don't want to use your kindness."

"Don't talk nonsense. You can live here as much as you want. Maybe it is too brave to say but I really know that you are always welcome in Amelia's home. Of course mine too."

"Thank you. You are good man and friend Tray Dawson." I said to Tray and hugged him.

"And now they are hugging each other. That sucks. You both are here and talk about interesting things. And I have to be alone in my room and wait." Amelia said from the doorway.

"So put your but on the chair and be with us" I said to her. She walked in the kitchen and sat down in front of us. "Now I just need to find a place to live."

"You want to live alone?" Amelia asked.

"I can live with other people. Of course if they are normal. And I need silence sometimes. It will be great if apartment rent wouldn't bite."

"Tray what about your friend? He was looking for new roommate. Did he found someone?" Amelia suddenly asked.

"I don't know. I can call him and ask. But you think Sookie would want to live there?"

"Why I wouldn't want to live there? It is bad place or people?"

"No. Not at all. The place is great and my friend is very happy that he lives there."

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you let her to see for herself and then decide on her own? If she will like that place she will rent a room. If she don't like then we will look for other place. Now hurry up and call." Amelia said sternly.

"Yes boss. I will call him immediately." Tray said and pulled out his phone. After few seconds someone in other end picked up.

"Hi man. How are you?" Tray said.

"…"

"I am fine. Listen I am calling you because I want to ask you about vacant room."

"…"

"No man I am good. I am living with my girl now." Tray said and looked at Amelia and smiled. She returned his smile and winked. " I found someone who might be interested."

"…"

"That is great. When we can come and look?"

"…"

"Tomorrow at 12am?" Tray said and looked at me. I nodded my approval that it will be good time. "That is perfect. Ok till tomorrow." Tray said his goodbyes and finished his conversation.

"So we all are going to see where I maybe will be living?" I asked no one in particular.

"No. You are going alone." Amelia said.

"What?" Tray and I asked in the same time.

"Tray and I will go to your ex room where probably would be your ex roommates and will get all your things from there. And you in the same time will be looking where to live."

"Ok. That's sounds logical to me. I am so grateful for your help. You both are the best persons I know. Now I think is time for me to go to sleep." I said and stood up from the chair.

"It is so early. Why are you going to sleep? Are you ill?" Amelia asked concerned.

"It is never too early to go to sleep in your home Amelia. Before my eyes is waiting a very long night. Goodnight." I said laughing. Tray laughed with me. Amelia just sat with her mouth open. I left them alone to talk and settle all Trays' things in appropriate places. Amelia is pedant and if things are not in the right places you better run as fast as you can. They will be perfect roommates. Not because Tray loves her but because he is mechanic and has his own business. She always will have to something to clean.

* * *

><p>Next morning I made breakfast. Tray ate omelet, I ate pancakes and Amelia ate cereal with fruits. And of course we all drank coffee. At 11:30 o'clock we all got ready and headed our separate ways. Amelia and Tray went to my old room and I went to possible my new home. House were I maybe be renting a room was near university campus. It was big, two story house. It was redbrick house with huge windows and entry doors. At 12 am I was standing in front of the doors. I pushed doorbell and waited. I pushed it again. And again. After 15 minutes I decided to push doorbell last time. I thought it was very rude to agree meat me and not open the doors. I really hoped that this would be my new home. House was perfect from outside. And I hoped that it would even prettier inside. Suddenly I heard something in the other side of the entry doors.<p>

"Finally." I thought. Doors opened and I was smiling like crazy person. And then I saw. In front of me stood man with tangled hair and with just opened eyes from his sleep. He wasn't happy to see me. But that wasn't all. Man was only with his boxers and nothing else.

"Damn you, Amelia!" I thought and turned my eyes from his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Main characters belong to Ch. Harris. There will be couple characters from TB and couple of them will be my own.<strong>

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I said that if there will be even one reader I would continue. Now I have at least 14 people who are interested in this story. So for you all I am posting second chapter. Like always I appreciate your opinion. Please write me what you liked and what you didn't. I am sorry for the mistakes. They are all mine. **

**So there we go…**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 2

"Damn you, Amelia!" I thought and turned my eyes from his body.

"Ugh. Hello. How can I help you?" mysterious man asked me.

"Well I am here to look for a room. I am looking a new place to live." I said still don't looking at him.

"Oh sorry. I don't live here. Please come in. I will call someone to help you."

"That would be nice. And can you do me a favour? Can that person come and be dressed?"

"Sorry about that. This isn't usually how I meet new people. I will go and call someone and then come and wait with you. And I promise I will be with clothes." Man said chuckling.

"Ok, I will be waiting in there. Don't be a deal breaker."

"I promise. Deal is a deal."

And then he left me alone in house hall. It was not big, as I thought but not too small. I could see stairs, which are leading in second floor. There were a lot of doors. Walls were light yellow almost white. Floor was lined with dark wood planks. There also was closet, large shoe cabinet, hat and coat stand and large black sofa. I hope so that in this house is living another girl. Because house full of men isn't what Jason would think appropriate place to live. Suddenly man who let me in appeared within one of the many doors in first floor. He now was dressed with jeans and grey t-shirt. His hair was combed and he looked now wide-awake. His eyes were dark blue almost black.

"Sorry that I left you here. We will have to wait till someone comes to us. Would you want a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Coffee sounds nice. Lead your way. I am new here." I said chuckling. I was so nervous. He started to walk to the first doors in the left. Aha! There was a kitchen. And what a kitchen it was. There was everything that I could imagine would be in the place where delicious dishes are prepared. There also was a huge table with 8 chairs. How many people lived in this house? Cupboards were dark blue and their worktops in black colour. Floor was white and walls were in white and blue. Everything I saw till now screamed to me men, men, and men! But someone in this house knew how to cook. And everything till now was very clean. Everything is matching even Amelia's standards.

"So you said that someone would come. You don't know whom?" I asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry. One of two people would come. I don't know which one. I am sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jesus Velasquez."

"I am Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meat you." I said and extended my hand. He shook it and smiled. "You said you didn't live here. I am sorry if I will be rude but what are you doing here then?"

"I don't live here but if you will be living in this house you will see me a lot. One of your possible roommates is my boyfriend."

"So he may come and talk with me?" I asked while was sipping my coffee. "Sorry to interrupt but this coffee is very good."

"Thank you. This kitchen and everything in here is Lafayette's castle. So coffee is his too. That is my boyfriend's name. Yes he may come. But he didn't know nothing about you and that you could come today, so he is not happy. He hates when someone interrupts his beauty sleep."

"I am so sorry. But my friend Tray called someone from this house yesterday and that person said that he will be waiting me at 12 am sharp."

"Your friend is Tray Dawson?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"A little bit. He looks like a nice guy."

"He is. And he is a very good friend."

"Ok I am here. What is on fire?" suddenly I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw big muscular black-skinned man with pink leopard pattern bathrobe. His hair was braided and on his lips was pink lip-gloss. His eyes were warm and chocolate colour. His fingernails were purple. And his slippers were pink too and with glitter. That must be Lafayette. Who else could talk in this house about beauty sleep?

"Nothing on fire baby. Meet Sookie Stackhouse. She wants to rent a room in this house. She agreed to meet with Alcide at 12 am. And he offered that time. So this nice girl was waiting over half an hour for someone to show up." Jesus said and then turned at me. " It was nice to meet you Sookie. I hope I will see you again." He said to me and kissed my cheek.

"It was nice to meet you too Jesus. Thank you that you staid with me." and then he kissed Lafayette and walked from the kitchen. I stood there not knowing what to do. Now I was so nervous and scared because I couldn't talk.

"I will grab a cup of coffee too an then we would talk. That is good for you?" Lafayette asked and I just nodded. He took cup, poured coffee in it and sat at the huge table. I sat next to him.

"No you tell me something about yourself and I will tell you something about this house and people who are living in here."

"Ok. My name is Sookie. I am 18 years old and I am looking for a place to live."

Lafayette started laughing and said, "I like you. My name is Lafayette. I am 21 years old. And I live in here over year and a half. Why are looking where to live when studies started over two months ago?"

"I was living in dorm and had two roommates. I really don't want to talk about them. They are older then me and we could say that our characters didn't match. My two friends now are packing my things because I don't want to go back there."

"So you would need a room now?"

"Yeah. It is difficult to find something nice and that price don't bite me. My friend Tray told me that you are looking for new roommate. I thought that I could see this place. It can't be worst then were I was living."

"Oh you are poor little thing. Don't worry. Lafayette will help you. I like you and I think we will be friends in no time. I really would like if there would be another girl. It is very hard to live with boys only. But it is not so simple."

"Well I have money if it concerns you." I said and looked at Lafayette.

"That's good. The rent isn't very expensive. But room will be vacant only after this semester. In it nobody lives now but there are a lot of things from the last tenant. And if you want to live in here you have to get an agreement from others tenants too."

"How many people live here?" I asked with curiosity.

"There are living three tenants. Me and other two. And sometimes Sam comes to visit us. That is name of last tenant."

"Oh. I understand." I said sadly. I liked this house. And Lafayette is very nice guy or girl. And his boyfriend Jesus was so helpful and friendly.

"Hey girl! Where that charming smile disappeared? When you are with Lafayette no sad faces are allowed. I said I help you, didn't I?"

"Yes, Lafayette. You said that you would help me. So what's the plan? You will hide me under your bed or in the closet?" I asked with chuckle.

"Well girl you really don't want to hide under my bed. I heard how you blushed when you saw my boy. And my closet is full. You are pretty but not like my costumes."

"I am sorry. I didn't want to look. It just…"

"You can look but do not touch. We have a deal?"

"Yes. And he only sees you. Do not worry about that."

"Worry? Pfff. There is not word like worry in my dictionary sweetheart. Worry only makes your skin wrinkle."

I couldn't help myself and started laughing. It was hilarious. Lafayette started to laugh with me too. It will be so nice to live with person like him. This diva syndrome and his attitude would be like sunshine in clouded day. When we stopped laughing we become serious again. Well serious enough to talk and decide something.

"So what do you think we could do Lafayette?"

"Well Sam isn't big problem for us. He is nice guy. Sam would come and get all his things. But now he is travelling so it could be not so soon."

"If he is nice guy, maybe he would let me live in his room. I won't touch his things. I swear."

"And were would be your things?"

"I have a friend. You know Tray Dawson?" I asked to Lafayette and he nodded. "Well he now lives with my best friend Amelia. So she would keep my things."

"That is good. So I will call Sam and talk about you. If he let's you live in his room with his things that is only a plus for you. Other guys will be even more compliant."

"Ok, so we have to wait. Can you tell me something more?"

"You want to know about me or the house?" Lafayette asked me.

"Tell me something about yourself. I don't know if I would be living in this house. But I like you. And you can make hell of a coffee." I said with giggle.

"Well I am business student and I want to become a chef."

"Me too. Well I am a business student too not a chef. But I like to cook."

"I like you even more. Someday I want to have my own restaurant. It would be called "Lafayette's" because my name and I am awesome" he said and started laughing.

"Well you are awesome. And I think your restaurant will be very popular. I would want to be your main taster. And Jesus also studying?"

"No sweetheart. He is a nurse. Jesus is 24 years old and we are dating over 8 months. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well it is difficult. I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"It is very complicated Lafayette. Everybody thinks that we are dating. But he is not here. And he is older, and we rarely see each other. It is difficult."

"Yeah sweetheart. It is difficult. You need to talk with him. Tell him how you feel. Before it is too late."

"Can we not talk about it? Even thinking about him spoils my mood."

"Of course. You will tell me when you want. So you are in business?"

"Yes. But I have extra classes on psychology and sociology. I always wanted to work with children and help them. But my family wants that I work in family business. So I had no choice."

"Everything has their own time. You can't know what is waiting in the future. Maybe it is a job you want, maybe it is love or maybe it is my boy without shirt."

"Oh my God! Lafayette!"

"What did I miss?" suddenly Jesus walks in the kitchen and asks. Lafayette and I started hysterically laugh when we saw him.

"Nothing boyfriend. You like always in time." Lafayette said to Jesus.

"I hope he didn't scare you Sookie? Lafayette can be very persuading."

"Oh he was wonderful. We will be best girlfriends in no time. I assure you." I said to Jesus and winked.

"Yes girlfriend! We must to go shopping one day. You have magnificent body. Well mines are better but you are near."

"I hope that was a compliment. Because your muscles are perfect but I like my curves very much." I said and three of us start laughing again. Suddenly my phone starts to ring.

"I am sorry. Where can I answer my phone?" I asked.

"Talk here. We don't mind" Lafayette said right away.

"You can go to a hall. I will show you a living room but it is a mess now. And Lafayette stop be noisy." Jesus said sternly.

"Thanks." I said for both of them and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi Amelia. What do you want?

"Hello to you Sookie. Where are you?"

"Well duh. I am in the house where is vacant room. Where can I be?"

"You are still there? You know that now is 2 pm, right?"

"Really? Time is going so fast in here."

"So you will rent a place?"

"Well it is complicated. The room is full of Sam's things. That is name of last tenant. And I have to meet other two possible roommates. They have to agree that I can live in this house. But Lala and I have a pretty good plan."

"Who is this Lala?"

"He met me in the house and talked with me about everything. His name is Lafayette and he is awesome. He is so funny and relaxed. You have to meet him. You know what will be awesome? If three of us go to club to dance." I said and started laughing.

"And where was Alcide?"

"And who is Alcide?"

"Tray's friend. He called him last night."

"I didn't see him at all. I have no idea where he is."

"Tray will be pissed off when he hears it."

"Don't say anything to Tray. I have to make a good first impression that they let me live here."

"You liked there so much?"

"Yeah. I am feeling like I have found my home. It is like when we lived together. Of course I didn't heard any noises. At least for now."

"Don't even start Sookie."

"Sorry. It just split from my mouth. How my roommates acted when you packed my things?"

"Tray and I were alone. I didn't see them. Thanks God for little favours. What are you going to do with your things?"

"I almost forgot. Can you keep them? I will return at your home tonight. But I don't know if I could live in this place. And if I could I would be living in Sam's room with his stuff."

"Of course I will keep them. You don't have many things. And Tray in his shop have a storage if something don't fit in my apartment."

"Thanks Amelia."

"Do not mention it. We will talk more when you are home tonight?"

"Yeah. Sure. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye."

I stopped my phone talk and I saw that Lafayette was standing in the doorway and was smiling.

"Where is Jesus?"

"He also talks with his phone. I was bored. Sorry."

"No. You are not sorry."

"Well I was pretending that I am sorry."

"Then it is good that you are not an actor."

"Girl, I am fabulous!"

"Of course you are. Just you are lame actor. That's all."

"You jus broke my heart. So sweet and so cruel."

"Lala you are perfect. And your acting is perfect. Lame but perfect. You know what I mean?"

"You confusing me. Hell that. What Tray can't know?"

"You are really noisy thing. Well, Alcide was the one who said that would meet me in here at 12 am. Not Jesus or you. So if Tray knew that he would be very angry. He loves me like a sister."

"Yeah. You better don't say anything to Tray."

"That is good that we think so similar."

"Not close. We think similar but not this time. I want Alcide for myself. Last night was my birthday and his present to me was cancelled my beauty sleep. You just don't think that I blame you. It is Alcide's fault. Only his."

"Hey. If you fall out with him then my chances to live here is equal to zero."

"Well you might be right. So if he let's you live here he will have his head on his neck. But if he not…"

"Stop that. I want live here but I am not that pathetic. I will talk for myself. You can do what you want."

Suddenly we heard something in the second floor. Lafayette and I both looked up to see want is going in there. We heard someone talking. No, better say someone screamed but we couldn't understand. And then we saw a girl. She was with tangled hairs or maybe it was her haircut. Her makeup was all over her face. She had her pumps in her hands. Her dress or shirt or lingerie or… hell I don't know what it was but she put it on in hurry. When she got on the first floor she looked in my eyes like I was her biggest enemy.

"Move from my way, bitch!" she shouted in my face.

I didn't have time to answer her or punch in her face when Lafayette pulled me out of her way.

"Don't now. She is not worth it." He whispered in my ear. The psycho girl glared in our direction and walked from the house.

"What is going in here?" Jesus asked suddenly. He can appear from nowhere.

"Not now boyfriend." Lafayette said to him.

"Debbie wait a minute!" man shouted who appeared suddenly in front of us. Oh yes! He also was only with boxers. What's wrong with men whose are sleeping in this house? Thank God that there lives Lafayette too. This man was a little bigger that Jesus and more muscular than Lafayette. His dark hair was tangled but his brown eyes were wide opened.

"She left." Lafayette said flatly and turned around to go in the kitchen.

"Well, that is great! Fuck. And what are you doing here? Party was yesterday. Nobody wants you here. Maybe you are so stupid that don't know where to find doors? I can show you." He said to me and stretched out his hand towards the door.

"Excuse me?"

What the hell is going on now? And who is this prick?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: all of you who are waiting Eric will have to wait a little bit. I want that Sookie get use to with her new accommodations and new people in her life. So firstly you would know about other characters and then Eric will appear. And it will be great appearance. I assure you all.**

_**Disclaimer: Main characters and similar situations belong to Ch. Harris and TB.**_

**If I hurry up, next chapter could be posted Friday. If it does not happen, than I will see you on next Monday.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. Thanks to all my readers. You are awesome. So I said that next chapter will be posted in Monday but I will post it today, because you all are fantastic. Thank you all who alerted and added to your favorites my story and me. Third chapter is in front of your eyes. **

**Have a nice reading….**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" What the hell is going on now? And who this prick is?

"Oh you are slow too. Get out of my house. I am not in the mood for your crap. Party is over. O-V-E-R."

I just stood there and looked at that idiot. My moth was wide opened. I looked at Lafayette and Jesus. They were lost too. Yeah, I will show him who is slow here.

"I change my mind Lafayette. You can have him. But you must leave something to Tray. It will be my early Christmas present to him. You think he will like his present?"

"Of course sweetie. I think it is best extra birthday present, which I ever got. I didn't offend you, boyfriend?" Lafayette asked Jesus.

"No if you share with me." Jesus said and winked.

"About what you all are talking? And why I can hear Tray's name in your conversation?" Prick suddenly asked.

"So who is now slow? Why you think we even want to talk with little shit like you? I even don't wonder that your girl ran away from you this morning. Oh sorry. It isn't morning anymore you jackass." Now he just stood with wide opened mouth.

"We will leave you two alone. I think you need to talk while Lafayette and I will develop our plan. Come with me in the kitchen Lafayette." Jesus said.

"What? No way boyfriend. I will be here and watch everything. It is so hilarious. And what if my girl will need my help? I can't leave her alone with Alcide."

"I will be fine. Thanks Lala. Like Jesus said I need to talk with Alcide alone. By the way is nice to meet you owl. I am Sookie if you wondered." Ok maybe it was too harsh but this man said that I am slow. Yes my hair is blonde but he has no right to insult me. I know he might be my roommate but I just can't stop. He pissed me off. Ugh.

"What is going on in here?" He asked when guys left us alone in the hall.

"And you have no manners too. Oh poor little guy. It is too painful to think? I am a good person so I will help you to understand. But I am not going to be patient with you. So I will say it only one time. You know Tray, right?"

"He is my friend. How he is related with all this?"

"He is. And I will ask questions first. I am trying to help you. Not vice-versa. When was last time when you talked with him?"

"Yesterday. Something happened to him? Are you from police?"

"OMG can you just shut up and listen to me? What he said to you?"

"That someone will be coming for vacant room."

"And when will that person come? Who will show him that room?"

"He will come at 12 am and I will show him the room."

"And how much time is now?" I asked him hopefully that something would click in his brains.

He looked at the clock on the wall and said, "It is now after 2 pm. Damn! I missed Tray's friend. He will kill me."

"I am that person. I think you shouldn't drink that much. Because I think your brain can be damaged."

"But you are girl." He said confused.

That was it. Seriously he said that? I like this house. I really like Lala and Jesus. But this one? Yes he is pretty. But he also lost in his mind. He has so much muscle and no brains. It is a pity. God help me. I hope that he is not dumb like he looks right now. Maybe he is not a morning person? But now isn't morning. So maybe he needs coffee before he starts to think? And he had a rough morning. That girlfriend of his made a show downstairs. Only he knows what she did in his room. But my patience was over with him. I decided that coffee maybe help me. So I left him and went in the kitchen where I found two guys who smiled like lunatics.

"What it is?" I asked maybe too harshly.

"Oh girl! You were fabulous in there. Jesus didn't let me to listen to the end but what I heard was awesome!" Lafayette said cheerfully.

"And what is your excuse Jesus? Because I didn't think that you are nosy like him." I asked Jesus directly.

"I am sorry Sookie. I have a bad influence. But you were just perfect."

"Oh you shush boyfriend. Now tell us sweetheart what he said to you that you come here?" Lala asked me.

"He suddenly saw that I am a girl. He is very sharp in that department, right? I hope so that he is not studying anatomy. Because that would be a catastrophe." I said bitterly.

"I am studying business. And I knew that you are girl when I saw you. Thank you very much." Alcide said from a doorway. When Jesus saw him he stood from the table and left kitchen. Nobody said anything but it still was kind of strange.

"You too?" I asked really surprised.

"What do you mean you too? Who else without Lafayette is studying business? Do not say that you."

"Ok if you want I will not say that. But this is my first year. You want a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, thank you. I prefer something stronger but I am full of misunderstandings this day." Alcide said and sat at the table.

"Well I am sorry for my attitude. I was really harsh with you. Can we start all over?" I said and hand him a cup.

"I was a prick. You are forgiven. I am sorry too. You waited so long and then our first meeting wasn't pleasant. And I think it is a brilliant idea to start all over." He said and then Jesus returned with dark blue bathrobe and handed it to Alcide.

"Put it on. We have a guest. And she is a nice girl. She can defend herself but if Debbie returns I don't want any unpleasantness towards my girl" Lafayette said seriously.

"My name is Alcide. I am 21 years old. I am really sorry that I look like that. And thank you Jesus. But Debbie would not return in this house at least today. We had a big fight and she will be pissed off for a while." Alcide said and put on his bathrobe. Then sat down again and took his cup of coffee.

"So Alcide what are you thinking about me?" I asked suddenly. He started coughing and Lafayette laughing. Jesus just smiled.

"I am sorry? What did you say just now?"

"Oh we are slow again. Sorry I didn't mean that. No I did. I will repeat my question to you. What do you think about me?" I asked second time.

"Well Sookie you are beautiful and nice girl. But I have a girlfriend." Alcide answered me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I saw her today. She put a good show to all of us. But I didn't ask you if you want to date me. I asked what you think about me like a person?"

"Sorry. Bad assumptions. Well you look like a nice girl. You can defend yourself and I can bet that you are stubborn. You already won Lafayette's and Jesus hearts so you have to be pretty awesome like Lafayette would say. I like you even I don't really know you very good yet." Alcide said truthfully.

"So you would live with me? I mean if I was your roommate, would you have any problems with it?"

"I don't know. But now I couldn't think about anything that could went wrong."

"But I know." Lafayette said.

"What do you mean? I thought you want me here. Do you change your mind?" I asked with worry in my voice. What I was still doing here? There was hundred of places in this city. I have money. So why did I wanted to live in this place so desperately? I didn't understand myself sometimes. So how could others understand me?

"No, I didn't change my mind sweetie. Just problem has a name. The biggest problem will be Debbie Pelt." Lafayette said.

"Don't even start it Lafayette." Alcide said and groaned.

"What is going on in here? Now I am lost. I saw her. Yes she looked crazy. There is something more?" I asked.

"She is crazy. Completely and absolutely insane. And if you don't be careful sweetheart you be in big danger." Lafayette said to me.

"Do not overdo Lafayette. She wouldn't do anything to Sookie." Alcide said sternly.

"I am sorry Alcide. But you know that you are lying to yourself. Do you remember what she done to girl who was dancing with you friendly?" Jesus interrupted in our conversation.

"So I wouldn't dance with Alcide. I don't see a problem in here."

"Of course you don't see any problems. You know why? Because you are not insane. But you will live in one house with her boyfriend. You will see him every day. You will eat with him and talk. She is very jealous. And you my dear are very pretty girl and nice too."

"We don't know if I will be living in this house. And maybe if she knew me better she wouldn't feel threatened with me. Also I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Yeah. Boyfriend who is far away and you don't know if you are still together or not. Sure you can hope that she wouldn't act like crazy. But I didn't bet about it." Lafayette said and went from the kitchen.

"He is mad at me or what? Alcide, you are nice guy and your girlfriend can't be so bad. We will see when we cross that bridge."

"I think it sounds logical to me. What do you think Jesus?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah. We have to live and we will see what is in our future."

"So you are alright that Sookie will be living with us?" Lafayette asked with phone in his hands.

"Well you are Tray's friend and these two like you very much. So yeah. You will be great roommate."

"I thought so. Now I will call Sam. We need to know what he thinks about you moving in room with his things." Lafayette said.

"She will be moving now? And will be living with Sam's things? Why so hurry?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah. I need to live somewhere. So if Sam lets me live with his things in one room till he comes and gets them, I will move in tomorrow."

"And you will be ok that you will be living without your things? Only with things those are necessary to you?" Alcide asked with disbelieve.

"I need bed, clothes and some other things. Everything else Tray's girlfriend will keep for me. Of course I hope that Sam comes here soon and will pick everything that is his." I said and smiled.

"You don't sound like any girl I know."

"That means that every girl you know are shallow or very girly. Or you don't know many girls at all." I said and we all started laughing.

"Ok people. Now get serious. I have to make a call and you my dear girl will be in debt to me." Lafayette said.

"Of course. What do you think about Thai massage?"

"Did I tell you how much I love you already girlfriend? You are light to my eyes, sister."

"And you are light of this world, diva." I said and we all started laughing again. We laughed till Lafayette's phone started to ring.

"Well when you call your dog, dog appears near you." Lafayette said and picked up.

"Hello, Boss? How are you doing?" he said to someone.

"…"

"I am awesome like always. And I mad at you."

"…"

"Yeah, yeah. But you owe me something big. And I know what I want already."

"…"

"We may have a new roommate. And she needs a room."

"…"

"Yes, she is a girl." Why everyone I meet today is wondering that I am a girl?

"…"

"Boss, she is awesome. Of course I am prettier but I like her. She putted Alcide in his place right away. She is something."

"…"

"Yes she needs a room now. And she agrees to live with your crap in the same room."

"…"

"I said to you that she is awesome, didn't I? You know better then call me a liar Boss."

"…"

"That is like music to my ears. So when you come back from that backwater?"

"…"

"That even better Boss. You know that we always are waiting for your return."

"…"

"So fiesta is waiting for us. It will better party then my birthday. I promise this to you. We have to celebrate that now you are really boss."

"…"

"No, we didn't talk with him yet."

"…"

"Yes, I know that Sam. I deal with it somehow. You know me."

"…"

"Ok, run and do something important now Boss. We will talk later. Kisses sugar." And he hanged up. Lafayette was silent and that scared me. Nobody talked. They even breathed silently. I was so nervous that I started to bit my fingernails. And I don't do that at all. What a hell? Pull up Stackhouse. It is not an end of the world. If you don't get this place than you get somewhere else. Be a big girl and stop act like crazy. They already have a crazy chick in their lives. I focused on my now empty cup of magnificent coffee and waited. I was going to be big patient girl.

"Well that was call from Sam." Lafayette said at last.

"Yeah, I get that. So what is a verdict?" everybody except Lafayette stopped they breathing.

"He said that if Alcide and I was sure about you he didn't mind that you will live in room with his things. He said that everything that was valuable he already picked up. And if you don't mind, he said that you could pack everything and then use all the room and bring all your things in the house."

"So that is good or bad? You are very serious. I can say that maybe you are too serious."

"Well if you still want to live in here so I think it is a good thing. He will be there next week and will pick up all his things."

"Ok. I have couple questions. May I ask them?" I was nervous again.

"Sure, Sookie. You can ask anything." Alcide said to me.

"Why you, Lafayette, called Sam only once through your conversation by his name? Why you called him boss?"

"Sam is the oldest of us. He is 26 years old. He is our friend, big brother and sometimes a father. He brought beer to our parties. He helped us in every step. So he always was the Boss. We only call him Sam when we talk about something really serious. Now he graduated and took over his family business."

"Let me guess. He was also a business student?"

"Yeah. It just happened that all four men living in this house was studying business. We didn't do that specially." Alcide said.

"That is the reason why I don't live here. One businessman is enough for me." Jesus said and chuckled.

"That isn't truth and you know it boyfriend. The reason that you don't live here is because I don't want to share you darling." Lafayette said and kissed his boyfriend.

"Did we answer your question?" Alcide asked me.

"Yes. So when exactly he will come?"

"I think he will be here Thursday night or Friday morning. And that means party at Friday night, because now he is a big man in the business world. If I will never open my own restaurant I will be working in "Merlotte's" restaurant."

"He now owes the "Merlotte's"? That is really big. This is the biggest chain of family restaurants in Louisiana's state." I said.

"Oh girl, you have good knowledge about business. You really are not only a pretty thing." Lafayette said to me.

"Well thank you very much. That is nice compliment from you Lafayette."

"So you have more questions? What are others?" Jesus asked me.

"You already talked about my living in this house. But like Lafayette said I need all of people who live here agreement. So when I could meet third business student? I need make a good first impression to him too if he may be my roommate," I said and laughed. But nobody else joined me. Uh-oh, this isn't good.

"Sam agreed. Lafayette and I agree too. So you can move in tomorrow. If Tray couldn't help you with things you could call me and I will help you." Alcide said to me. Ok, that was strange. Why he is so helpful? At first, he thought that I am stupid blonde. And now he wants to be my best friend? Stop it now, Sookie. He is just wants to help. That's all.

"Why you changed the subject?" I asked sternly.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. You have green light. So just pick your things and move in. We will help you if you will need our help. We all are glad that you will be our roommate." Lafayette said and smiled. But his smile was forced and not natural. I crossed my hands in front of me and stared at them. There was something wrong. I should be happy but there was something inside me what said to me that it is not over. I will wait. They will say to me everything I want to know. I need just to wait.

"You will not meet him till Thursday Sookie. He is out of town. He is out of country. So you really want to wait for him? You said to us that you need a place and quickly." Alcide said to me.

"What else you don't tell me?"

"Your third roommate is Eric Northman and you really don't want to meet him." Lafayette said and stood up from the table. What the fuck is going now? Can it be easy to me just for once?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So like always don't be shy and express your opinion. All mistakes are mine. Sorry for them. You probably all know that language barrier sucks. And if you want to read something from another character's POV please write me. I will try to fulfil your request.**

_**Disclaimer: Main characters belong to Ch. Harris and TB.**_

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I might have a problem. There is no writing block or my life is total bitch but I have some health issues. I have some kind of eye inflammation. So that means I can't write. Good news that I have couple of further chapters. But bad news is that I can't reread them and they have many mistakes. Not only grammar but logical probably too. Maybe everything with my eye will be better next week, but if not I don't know what to do. So tell me if you will wait or I should post what I have with all that mistakes. So fingers crossed that everything will be good with my eye and I can write soon again.**

**In front of your eyes next chapter, so lets begin…**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 4

"Your third roommate is Eric Northman and you really don't want to meet him." Lafayette said and stood up from the table. What the fuck is going now? Can it be easy to me just for once?

"So you say that I should live with a guy which I don't want even to meet? Did I understand you correctly?" I asked Lafayette. I was furious. Did I really want to live with this strange company? My roommates could be diva, man with psycho girlfriend, who sometimes becomes owl and another man, which I better ignore. If Lafayette wants that I live here he should stop smoking what he smokes now. He really sometimes scares shit out of me. And it is not funny at all!

"Well, baby girl. My expression was wrong. We all saw how you reacted when you first talked with Acide. It wasn't pretty."

"But now everything is alright with us, right?" I asked Alcide.

"Yeah. It was misunderstanding. Now everything is fine with us." Alcide said and smiled.

"Jesus, could you help me in here? I need that someone translated what this diva is talking about. What is so wrong with Eric Northman?" And then it hit me hard. I am really a blond. How stupid can I be? My third roommate will be Eric fucking Northman. I can't believe that my memory is 3 second long. I know this guy. And I am not his fan at all. "Arg!"

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Jesus asked me.

"Nothing! Just shit happens. I am sorry Lafayette if I offended you. You are right. I really don't want to meet Eric Northman. But I would like to live in here. So I will ask something. And can it stay in here? Only we four would know what I asked?"

"Well Alcide and I can promise that. But we have one small problem." Jesus said sheepishly.

"Boyfriend, you can call me like you want. But I am not small. This world is very bad. You know it, right? And if I want I can keep my mouth shut."

"So will you?" I asked. Lafayette looked at me for a couple of seconds and then nodded. "That is good. No, that is awesome. So how often Eric brings here his girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend? Eric doesn't date at all." Alcide said with confused look on his eyes. All three men's faces were painted with confusion. Maybe there is another Eric Northman in university? I would ask them to show me a picture but I didn't saw him and I don't really know how he looks. Yes. I said that I know him. But more accurate would be to say that I know about him. Of course if we are talking about same Eric fucking Northman.

"He really doesn't have a girlfriend? Are three of you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I don't see him often like Lafayette but I am sure that Eric, who lives here doesn't date. Yes he has a lot of women around him but he doesn't date with them. Lafayette wanted to say that you probably wouldn't like him because of that. He doesn't act nice with them but they always come back." Jesus said.

"If those skanks throws at him in every minute how could you be nice with them? I think sometimes that he is tired of them. They are stupid sluts. That's all." Lafayette said. He made a point but I saw other side of this situation.

"I agree with you, girlfriend. But maybe he only likes stupid sluts? Or intelligent women don't like his company and if he wants to get laid he has to be with those skanks." I said.

"Wait till you see him sweetheart. Then we will talk. If he was in my team and I didn't have my fabulous boyfriend then I would be on him in a second."

"Seriously, Lafayette? I heard different story." Alcide said and started laughing.

"Ok we are not starting this. He is not here. And it is not nice to gossip about person you live with. We all should take an example from Sookie. You heard something about her ex roommates? We all like Eric and you two want to live with him, so maybe you should stop. When he comes back and if he wants to talk about his past he could tell it to Sookie by himself. Is that clear?" Jesus asked to all of us.

"Crystal clear boyfriend." Lafayette said and winked.

"Yeah, you are right. He is our best friend. But I could bet that he now is gossiping about us. About what else he would talk with his sister?" Alcide said and smiled.

"Ok guys I should go home. Well I should go in Amelia's home. She is waiting and I could bet that she wants hers share of gossip. So we will probably see each other tomorrow? I will be back with my things and Amelia with Tray most likely be with me. If that is ok with you guys?"

"Of course Sookie. It will be perfect." Alcide said and stood up to give me a bear hug. Well it probably was simple hug but he is a big man. You know what I mean. Tall with a lot of firm muscle… Damn, Sookie. You must focus. He has a girlfriend. Even if she is insane she is still his girlfriend. And he is your roommate for God's sake. I hugged him too and smiled. Just be cool about it and don't squeal like teenager girl who saw J.B.

"Well we probably won't see each other for a while because I will have a lot of work and would be too exhausted to visit. But I wouldn't mind if you wanted to visit me. And if Lafayette will have new project he will be more compliant about my job and long hours." Jesus said and hugged me too. Lafayette of course gave me a stinky eye but I just shrugged and smiled.

"I promise I will keep an eye on him. And if he wants to have a fabulous boyfriend he will understand that you need to work. Jeez, you help people. That is like the best job ever. And you are the best man I ever knew."

"Ok that's enough. Girl I remember you said that you have somebody. So please leave my boyfriend alone. He is only my man. I don't share. And now I am angry with you. You wouldn't stay for a dinner?"

"Sorry Lafayette. I must go now. It is 5 pm already. And I have many things to do. And Amelia is waiting. We will eat something tomorrow. Don't be angry. Just come here and hug me." And suddenly I was again in a bear hug. I couldn't help myself and I started to giggle. Once again there was a tall man, with muscles… but this time it was warm hug from my girlfriend who was big black man with bathrobe at 5 pm. Crazy things sometimes happens when you don't expect them. I kissed his cheek and let go of him.

So that's how I found new home and new family. I left three men in the kitchen which two of them was still in theirs bathrobe. All was nice but reality sucks very much. Now I have to talk with Amelia. She will want to know all details and gossip. Then I have to call Jason and tell him everything. Or better I would not tell him everything. He said if I liked the place he would give me money. And I liked that house very much. Although I just only saw a hall and the kitchen. Where would be my room? In which floor I will be living? Where in the house was a bathroom? And what was exactly in the second floor?

I hope so that nobody will ask me these questions. Because I am lost right now. I was in that house for 5 hours and I only saw a hall and a kitchen? What's wrong with me? Maybe I should go back and ask for the tour? I could say that I change my mind and I decided to have a dinner with them. But then Amelia would be angry with me. She is waiting in her home till I come back and then tell her everything. But what can I tell her?

And I can't forget my suspicious about my third roommate. Eric Northman. What can be the odds? Can be two Eric Northman's in the university? Not likely. But I can't believe that prick Northman and new roommate Northman is the same person. Perhaps when I see him and talk with him I would not be that confused. And I have to ask Amelia's advise about this possible situation. Should I really believe my ex roommate? Maybe everything she said is a lie?

Firstly, I need to get a taxi. If I manage a conversation with Amelia, then I will call my brother. And if not? Then I still have to call my brother. I need money for my new place. Yeah, smart head. And how much money do you need? You forgot to ask about rent. I can't believe myself. Maybe I should be like Crystal. Marry rich guy and be at home. We will be two stupid blondes, which don't know what to do with their lives. Oh, I know! We could start show in Shreveport. Like those reality shows about real housewives. She could be a star of the show. If I remember well, and I am honest with myself that now my memory is like shit, she is very scandalous person. Few fights and then drunk performances in the city and we have our ratings. And then she can became all Martha Stewart. Thank you God that she isn't on TV anymore. She is the scariest person who I saw in my life. On television she was so perfect and so intrusive in the same time. Brrrrr…

I need to focus, because if I think about that woman I will have nightmares. She is my mother's idol. I can bet that when Crystal heard that, M. Stewart became her hero. Maybe idea about show isn't so good. I would shoot myself if I have to be friends with my brother's wife. And my mother will be annoying like hell. She would want that I would be with her every minute. We will shop. Then we will go to see her friends. And then shop again. And it will be till I go crazy like Alcide's girlfriend or psycho like my ex roommates. What a wonderful life it is, right?

My mental diarrhea stopped when taxi stopped in front of house where Amelia is living. I just need to breath. Everything will be fine. She will be happy that I found place where to live and wouldn't ask anything else. Yeah, right. I can dream about that. Sometimes I think like naïve 5 years old girl. Sometimes I don't think at all. When my life will become easier?

"She is home. Tray, get your ass in here because we won't wait for you!" Amelia shouted right away when I opened apartment's door. Yeah, she would content with knowledge that I found a place. Who are you kidding Sookie?

"Can I sit first and eat something Amelia? I hope so that Tray made a dinner?"

"Don't be mean. Of course you can sit and eat. But do that in hurry. I want to know everything. And Tray made spaghetti and salad. They didn't give you to eat in there?" Amelia asked. Of course she couldn't wait till I finish my dinner.

"They wanted that I would stay for a dinner but I wanted to go in your home. I knew that you would be waiting for me."

"Oh, Sookie. It is so sweet. So hurry up and eat. And think about everything. I want to know every detail." Amelia couldn't sit down from excitement. So after 5 minutes Tray came in the kitchen and I was almost finished my dinner.

"Hey, Sookie! I can see that you are really hungry. I didn't thought that my spaghetti is so good. How what's your day?"

"Stop asking your stupid questions Tray. Can she eat firstly, and then she will be answering my questions. You can wait for your turn." Amelia said.

"Amelia, relax. I finished my dinner and I will answer any questions you have. Tray, dinner was very good. And my day was very interesting. Now Amelia, what do you want to know?" I asked her specifically.

"Everything! I was so worried when you said that Alcide ditched you…."

"What? Alcide didn't show how he supposed to?" Tray asked furiously. I just stared at Amelia. She has to learn that you must to think and only then talk.

"Tray it is alright. He showed later. Everything is good. He is a nice guy and was very helpful."

"I hope so, because if he was an ass I will talk with him. You waited long for him?"

"Not really." I said and glanced at Amelia. She remained silent. "I had an opportunity to meet other roommate. His name is Lafayette. And I met his boyfriend Jesus. He is real sweetheart."

"And did you saw Eric?" why everybody was interested about Eric. I had a feeling that he might be a superstar or someone who escaped Alcatraz prison.

"No. He is out of country. But other guys decided that I could move in. Sam let me live with his things till he comes back." Tray nodded but Amelia started her questions.

"And where is exactly that Eric? Did he know about you? And what did you think about Alcide? You liked him? When you going to move in that house?"

"I don't know anything about Eric except that he is like manwhore and he is business student too. Guys are waiting till he returns and then they will tell about me to him. And Alcide has a girlfriend. So I am not interested in him. He is not interested in me. I will move out tomorrow."

"He still has a girlfriend. Tray you said that…"

"That his relationship is complicated." Tray said flatly.

"OMG! You wanted to find me a date, Amelia? You are one of the kind." I said in shock.

"Sorry, Sookie. I thought that he would be perfect for you. He is nice and I could imagine his body is perfect."

"Yeah, his body is nice to look, but how could…"and then I realized my mistake.

"I can't believe you! You saw him without shirt? Have you any pictures? Tell me everything! And I heard that his girlfriend is very strange. Think about that Sookie." Amelia said ad even clapped with her hands. WTF? How old she is?

"Can you breath Amelia? His girlfriend is not strange. She is insane. If she heard you, she probably would kill you. And please remember that you boyfriend who lives with you and loves you very much are sitting right here with us."

"It is ok, Sookie. We both know how she acts sometimes. And Sookie is right, Amelia. If you want to have normal live don't even think about Alcide. Not because I am jealous, but because she could do anything. Debbie is unpredictable."

"I know Tray. And I was so giddy because of Sookie. You know that she needs a real man in her life. Then maybe she will realize that she have to leave that douche. And don't you both think that you exaggerate a little bit?" Amelia asked with a smile. Yeah, a smile that said we are stupid children.

"No!" Tray and I said in the same time.

"I saw her today. And I hope that I wouldn't see her in very long time. Alcide said that she is pissed on him so chances are that this week will be calm."

"So he is on market again?"

"Amelia!" again Tray and I said in the same time.

"What?"

"Nothing. I will leave you both alone. I need to call Jason and tell him everything."

"No, you can't. You didn't tell us anything." Amelia said and started to pout. Is she serious? God help Tray to stay sane.

"You think your brother will be happy where you will be living?" Tray asked suddenly.

"Well I don't know. I am probably not going to say him that I am going to live with 3 men in the same house."

"Yeah, I get that. But maybe you should say something about Alcide."

"What about Alcide, Tray? I am not going to date him."

"I know. But he is Herveaux. And…"

"What? Are you serious?"

"He didn't say anything to you? That's going to be awkward to live in one house."

"What he had to say to Sookie, Tray?" Amelia asked confused.

"Well I didn't say my last name to him. He doesn't know who I am. Nobody in that house knows."

"But when you say to him your last name he will recognise you. And I don't know what will happen then." Tray said to me. That was not good news to me. I don't know what my brother will say about everything. The deal is that Alcide's family has a Construction firm in Shreveport. That firm is Jason's competitor, because my brother has a Construction firm too. And that isn't good, because Jason is my brother but I am going to live with his competitor. Who knows how he is going to react. And what if Alcide changes his mind about my moving in?

"Sorry guys I have to go and call to my brother. It is emergency. Tray please tell everything to Amelia." I said and ran from the kitchen in the living room.

I dialled Jason's work number and pushed call button. No answer. Where he might be? Maybe he has a meeting? But where is Michele? Maybe she is in the meeting too. Or Jason now is at home? It is Saturday and now 6 pm. Duh! He only works in Saturdays till 1 pm. Really Sookie, when you going to start to use your head.

Then I dialled his home number. Nobody answered again. Ok think. If he is out of his home then he must have his mobile phone. But if he is at Crystal father's home he will not pick up. But he could be to our parent's home too. That would be a catastrophe. Or maybe he and his wife decided to go out in the restaurant. Well I have to call him. So I dialled his mobile phone number and waited. Yes! He answered!

"Jason, I really need to talk to you." I said very quickly.

"Well I thought I taught you some manners, Susannah." Now I really can kill myself. It is going to be even longer day. It is worst scenario I ever could imagine. I know! It is like Martha's Stewart returning in the television!

"Hello mother. How are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. I am waiting your opinion about this chapter and your critic. All mistakes are mine and I am sorry about them. If you have any questions to me please ask me and I will answer them. And if you have your own suggestions about this story don't be shy and share with them with me. Till next time!**

_**Disclaimers: All characters belong to CH. Harris and TB.**_

**Thank you, for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I have both eyes again. I am kind of celebrating that I now could see like ordinary human with both my eyes. So I will post to chapters this week. This is first and the second one will be posted till Monday like always. Like always all mistakes are mine and I am sorry that they are in this story. If you have questions ask, if you have suggestions please write them to me and if you don't like something please inform me about that. So lets begin…**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 5

"Well I thought I taught you some manners, Susannah." Now I really can kill myself. It is going to be even longer day. It is worst scenario I ever could imagine. I know! It is like Martha's Stewart returning in the television!

"Hello mother. How are you?"

"I am good, Susannah. It is nice to hear something for you. You are my only daughter and you never call. Why is that?"

"Why you are answering Jason's phone? Where he is?" I asked concerned.

"Where are your manners, Susannah? I asked question and you never answered it. I every day say to your father that the school you are in, is bad for you. You should return home and be with your family."

"Sorry mother. I just very concerned about my brother. It is unusual that he lets you answer his calls. That's all." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well yes. You are right. He now is outside with your father. They are talking about something not interesting to us. Crystal and I are sitting in living room and talking. I have some exciting news." Of course Crystal like always is with my mother. And she is listening everything I say. Maybe she even holds those stupid cards where she writes what my mother should say to me? It would be funny to watch.

"I am listening." I said flatly.

"Well it is about Crystal and…."

"Shut up! I will be an aunt? They are having a baby at last?"

"Susannah you just not told me to shut up." My mother said sternly and angrily.

"Sorry about that mother. I just very excited."

"No. They are not going to be parents. Crystal decided to write a recipe book."

"Oh. She knows how turn on oven in the kitchen? At least she knows were the kitchen is in her house?" I asked with a biggest grin on my face. That is the funniest thing I heard today. She will write a recipe book? She will have to pretend that she knows how to cook. I hope so that she is going to write about how to make huge cakes. All that flour, eggs and sticky dough. OMG! It will be hilarious.

"I don't need your sarcasm, young girl. Recipe books now are very popular and Crystal is perfect housewife. Of course she knows where is kitchen in her home. You think that she is stupid?"

"It is a rhetorical question or you want my answer mother? Sorry if I doubt her because I never saw her in the kitchen. And I can bet that she never was in the kitchen. Ask Jason how many times she made him a dinner? I know answer even now. It will be zero. And now, suddenly, a recipe book?" she should firstly learn how to make a coffee and only then consider about coking.

"Susannah Brigant Stackhouse! I can't believe what I am hearing from you. My daughter-in-law didn't deserve that attitude of yours. You think William is going to marry you if you continue to act like that?" no, she didn't said what I think she said.

"You asked why I never call you? It is because of yours attitude towards me. You say that I am your only daughter. Well it looks like your only daughter is Crystal. She is perfect to your standards. So why bother and talk with me? Well it must to be my lucky hour because I know answer in this question too. You are afraid of dad and granddad. And who said that I am going to marry Bill? I know him less then 2 years and he is older than me. I am not ready for marriage. He talks with you. He calls to you. He even writes you an email letters. And I heard nothing from him for 3 fucking months. I even don't know if we are still together."

"Don't use bad language, Susannah. It isn't how lady should be talking, especially with her mother. And this is your fault that William doesn't talk with you. You act so immature."

"Really mother? If you suddenly forgot, I am only 18 years old. In this age I should act immature. Maybe he is too serious. And if you don't want that I talk bad about your perfect and marvellous daughter-in-law stop asking me questions about her. Better stop talking about her to me at all."

"Well now Crystal is crying. This was hers evening and you destroyed it. Are you happy now?"

"Next time turn off speaker and only smile when I say truth about her. And Crystal, I think it is time to fire your gardener. Because I think Jason knows something."

"How you dare?" I heard Crystal's shouts. What can I say? I can be bitch when I want. I have 50% genes from my mother.

"When Jason comes inside please tell him I want to talk with him. It was delightful like always mother. Goodbye." I didn't wait her answer to me. There was no question, right?

I was exhausted. I always feel like that after my talk with my mother. Michelle Brigant is very difficult person. She always was a perfectionist. I remember when I was a little girl she always taught me how to be perfect lady and wife. When Jason was playing in the yard I always was in library in our house. I read about serving, about how to organize a perfect party, about art, history and politics. And I was only 7 years old. It became worst when my dad's mother died. I was only 10 years old. My father started to work long hours and my mother had a project "make your daughter almost insane". Of course it continued till my 12 birthday. And then my mother saw what a monster I am. I dyed my blonde hair in dark blue colour. I borrowed my brother's clothes. I remember if it was yesterday. Black jeans, black t-shirt with a red skull and blood-red shirt. Yeah, I know. So far I don't know from where he got that t-shirt. Nevertheless, I am a girl and know how to combine my clothes.

Everything was too big to me but I didn't mind it. When all guest of my birthday party saw me they were at shock. I was sure that my mother would faint. She was so white. My grandfather picked me up and carried back to my room. And suddenly more people showed in there. I sat on my bed and looked around. There was my grandfather, my brother, who was 16 years old, and dad, and of course triplets. They were 19 years old. Everybody was smiling. Well I didn't expect that.

"Well girls I know that you thought that it would be funny but now I want my granddaughter back. How you will fixt it?" my grandfather asked.

"Claudine and Claudette didn't do anything. I helped my sister." Jason said proudly.

"Why did you done it?" my dad asked to Jason.

"Dad you know that I love mom and everything. But I think she should stop acting with Sookie like she is a freaking doll. She doesn't have normal life. All those dance and music lessons, then all those boring books about dishes and interior. She for fuck's sake is only 12 years old and knows more about politic then granddad. It is insane!"

"I will talk with her and everything will be fine. And stop cursing Jason Corbett Brigant Stackhouse. Corbett you will come with me?" granddad asked my father and he nodded. Then they left and almost everything change. Of course my mother become even bigger icy bitch, but now I can fight my own battles and I don't need so much help from others.

"Sook, are you alright? What Jason said?" Amelia asked standing near me. When I heard her voice I jumped slightly.

"You scared me. I didn't heard when you came in. I didn't have an opportunity to talk with Jason. Mother answered his phone."

"Ouch. How do you feel? That talk wasn't pleasant, right?"

"Yeah, like always. But after everything Crystal started to cry so I don't want to talk with my brother right now. He will be pissed off. But my mother provoked me like always, you know?" Amelia just nodded and hugged me.

"Everything will be fine. You have Tray and me. And now you have also a new place to live."

"Oh, no. If Jason will be angry with me and I know he will, he won't give money for a rent. What will I do Amelia?"

"We will think about it when we cross that bridge. How much do you need?"

"That's the problem. I didn't asked. I know, I know. I just forgot about rent."

"Well when we go in that place tomorrow we will ask. You may have to wait a week till Jason calm down and everything will be good again. You will see. You know that I know this things." Of course she knows. Her aunt is a witch so Amelia thinks that she has some magic too. I know her aunt Octavia and there is something strange about her. So who I am to say that it is a bullshit?

"My mother reminded me about Bill and that I don't deserve him. She thinks that I am not good enough to him. According to her he will never marry me, if I be so immature." I said sadly.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Amelia, you know me better. I don't know if we are still together. I don't even love him. And he is definitely too old for me. He talks to my mother every week. And he couldn't call me in those 3 months?"

"I said to you that you need to end everything with him long ago. I know that you care about him and had an enormous crush on him. But now I don't see any reason to be with him when he doesn't even call to you."

"You are right. But now I have more things to do than I can manage. Bill has to wait. Firstly I need to talk with Jason and maybe apologise to Crystal."

"What did you said to her that she started to cry?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Well she wants to write a recipe book. Don't ask from where that genial idea. And then I said to her that she should fire her gardener."

"OMG! You didn't? And your mother heard everything?" she asked and I nodded. "Well I hope so that you didn't plan to return in your family home soon. Well you really have something from your mother."

"I thought exactly the same. I hope so that Jason won't be too harsh with me." and then my phone started to ring. "Guess what? We will found everything right now." Amelia smiled and took my hand.

"Hi, Jason."

"Hi Jason? What did you done? Crystal doesn't stop crying and mother drinks scotch. What the hell sister?"

"You shouldn't leave your phone where mother could reach it you know?"

"She answered my phone?"

"Yes Jason, because I don't know how to talk telepathically."

"You called to talk about that thing?"

"Yes. I called in your office and in your home. Nobody answered. And then I called in your mobile phone and guess what? I talked with mom."

"Ok. So I understand why my mother is now drinking fifth glass of scotch. Why my wife is crying."

"I don't know what's wrong with her…"

"Don't lie to me, Sookie. What did you said?"

"Can I finish my answer? I don't know what's wrong with her. She maybe took wrong medicines in this morning? She will write a recipe book? WTF Jason?"

"I don't know and I don't care. That's all you said?"

"Well I was on the speaker and I don't remember everything I said. I just very surprised about Crystal's exciting news."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok. Wait a minute. I will go outside and we will talk." Just when I wanted to say that I would wait I heard Jason. He was commanding to his wife to stop crying because he doesn't want that bullshit in his parents' home. He also said to dad that he will be outside and to mom he said that his mother taught him some manners and that to answer someone else mobile phones aren't good. Then I heard how he opened and closed the house doors.

"Well you found something?"

"Yeah. I don't know exactly how much is rent but it is beautiful house. I will have 3 roommates but house is really big. Although, I have a question for you."

"If you like that place then it doesn't matter how much is rent."

"Thanks. But I wanted to ask something else. What do you think about my friendship with Herveaux?"

"Nothing. That family and I are competitors in business. But I don't think that we are enemies or something like that. And you don't know anything specific about my firm so it is safe. Why do you ask? You want to date him?"

"No. He is nice guy and everything. But he has a girlfriend and I look at him like he is my friend. And don't forget that there is Bill."

"You have to do with him something. Because I think that mother and he have plans about you. I need to go inside and deal with everything what you done. So be safe and call me when you know how much you have to pay. Ok?"

"Yeah. Love you. Bye."

"I love you too, my little sister. Goodbye." And he ended the call.

"So what did he said?"

"He was very calm and said that he will help me with money. Of course I didn't say him about gardener. Crystal with mother won't say him anything about it either. So we will have a secret together. That will be fun."

"Ok I will leave you alone. I have to go and apologize to Tray. You know what I mean."

"Of course. I just get my ear plugs and everything will be alright."

"Can you stop it? I am not so loud!"

"Sure. You aren't loudest person I know."

"Whatever. Have a good evening." And Amelia left me in her living room. It will be the last night on this sofa. I can't believe that now I have new place. No more crazy roommates. No more sleeping in best friend living room. Yes my mother is angry with me. My brother's wife hates me. I don't remember last time when I saw my boyfriend. I always have to be on my perfect behavior. In future something big waits me. I know that my grandfather is going to leave everything to me. That's why he insisted that I study in the best university in Louisiana. I don't know why but he thinks that I would be perfect for that job. Maybe he is right?

But I can't think about future when there are so many problems now. I need to leave Bill. My mother wouldn't be thrilled about it but it is my life not hers. I don't feel anything to him. When I was younger he fascinated me. He was very intelligent and charming. He said that he understands me but now I think it was a lie. Everything changed when he started to call my mother and not me. He wanted to talk with her and not me. Which boyfriend prefers girlfriend mother to his girlfriend? They started to say same things to me. My mother was right every time I disagreed with her. Bill always was on her side.

So I started to avoid him. Yeah, I know. I avoided my boyfriend. Why I didn't leave him? Because I thought that he will change again. I wanted my boyfriend back. But we just started to see things around us differently. He started to call me once in two weeks. He didn't write me about his studies. My mother wanted that I went to Seattle and study in the same university like Bill. Then my grandfather interfered and now I am in New Orleans. He wanted me near his home. Even thought he now spends a lot of time in Washington. So when I said to Bill that I am not going to move in Seattle he stopped to call me at all.

Everybody around me was right, except my mother. Bill was not for me. I think he knows that too. But maybe he thinks that we are still a couple. My mother didn't say anything specifically about him. I know that they still talk with each other. Yeah, he never was too busy to call my mother. Maybe he is delusional and thinks that when he calls my mother that I think he calls me too. Or like my mother said I am too immature to him right now. However, he is 10 years older then I.

OMG! If he wants to date my mother and only pretends that he is with me? We didn't have sex. He was afraid that I was too young and he will be saw in others people eyes like a pervert. Of course he didn't asked me about my virginity. He probably thinks that I am still a virgin girl. And when I was 18 years old our relationship wasn't good at all. He was never around because he is studying law and is very busy. So that means that there was no time for me. And it could be that every excuse he made to me was because he wanted my mother. Can it be true?

It is disgusting. I know that my parents' marriage isn't very strong but I don't think that my mother will leave my dad. But if she is like Crystal? I don't have any proves about her and gardener but I am not blind. She doesn't have that big garden. But he is everyday in his work. But Bill only calls or writes an email letters to my mother. He never comes from Seattle at Shreveport. So there must be something else. And then I remember what Jason said to me "Because I think that mother and he have plans about you".

I hope so that my mother don't have new project to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to say sorry for all those people who love Martha Stewart. I don't really know if she is still in American television. I can say that in my country, television started to show her old shows and she scared me. So love it or hate it but I am afraid of her. If you have your favorite character in the books or in TV show and you want him or her in this story please let me know._ Faegoddess_ mentioned Tara to me and Tara will appear in this story a little bit later. Thanks, _Faegoddess_, for your idea!**

_**Disclaimer: characters belong to C. H. and TB.**_

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank my readers for reading this story. I don't know your names but I know from where you are. So thank you my readers from USA, UK, Canada, Australia, France, Poland, Germany, Brazil, Slovenia, Luxembourg, Sweden, New Zealand, Spain, Greece, Singapore, Ireland, Estonia, Israel, Lithuania, Italy, Pakistan, Norway, Malaysia, Portugal, Denmark, South Africa, Czech Revar, China, Egypt, Switzerland, Finland, Mexico, Austria, Hong Kong, Netherlands. **

**_And it is one more country which name isn't written under visitors scale. So it would be nice if someone from there write me from which country you are._**

**It is a moving day. Lets begin….**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 6

"Sook, we have to go." Amelia shouted from the hall.

"I know. I just want to check everything. I don't want to leave anything important to me in your place." I said to Amelia. She decided to return in living room and looked at me suspiciously.

"You think I will eat them? Why are you so nervous?"

"No, Amelia. I am sorry if I offended you. You just were so kind to me and let me live in here. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality."

"You just stop. You are talking total nonsense. You are my best friend. We are like sisters. Stop worrying about it. You know that I am good if you want to live with us. Tray and I love you and you are an amazing cook." Of course Amelia loves my cooking. She probably would burn her apartment if she tried to cook something.

"Well Lafayette is a professional cook. And he said that you and Tray must to stay for a dinner. He will cook something special for me and my friends."

"Really. Well, maybe I changed my mind. Better Tray and I move in with you. You never know when you will need a professional cook." Amelia said and we started laughing. This is why Amelia is my best friend. She always knows how to make everything easy for me. Maybe she can do something magical to me?

"Girls, everything is in my truck. You are ready to go?" Tray asked when he appeared suddenly next to us.

"How you get here? We didn't hear you at all." Amelia said still chuckling.

"Magic!" Tray said with a small smile on his lips.

"Then you should go to Las Vegas. Copperfield will be zero next to you." I said and picked last box in the Amelia's living room - Sookie's temporary bedroom.

"Nah. I am good right here. Sookie give me that box. I will be waiting for you in my truck."

"Thanks Tray." I said when he took last box and walked out of apartment.

"Should we go?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. Now I am ready."

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes Tray parked his truck next to the house. He usually drives his motorcycle but it wouldn't be comforting to drive with it. You know tree people and about 20 boxes. It would be a little bit crowded.<p>

"Wow, the house is really nice. You knew that it looks like that, Tray?" Amelia asked and whistled.

"No, I never was inside. I met Alcide's roommates at the bar. They invited me in a couple parties but I prefer my Friday evenings being with you." Tray said and kissed Amelia.

"Awww, guys it is really cute but it is one of the reasons way I move out from your place, Amelia. So please keep your hands to yourself."

"Yeah, Amelia, Sookie is right." Tray said and opened truck's doors.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked confused.

"You remember our talk last night about Alcide's girlfriend?" Tray asked and Amelia nodded. "So be nice to him but not too nice. Talk with him about everything you want except dates, romantic things, his girlfriend, how awesome Sookie is and similar things." Tray said very seriously.

"You weren't kidding?"

"Do I look like I was kidding?"

"No." Amelia said to him with crossed hands in front of her.

"So be good and act like you a mature woman."

"So you think that I am immature? That is just great Tray Dawson!" Amelia started to shout.

"I will leave you guys alone. Amelia please try and talk. You don't need to shout. And you Tray try and think what are you saying before you say it. I will go inside because I need to talk with guys about something. You have 15 minutes to understand each other. I am clear?" I asked and they both nodded staring at each other.

I left them in the car and walked to the house. Someone was standing near the neighbor house and staring at me. I didn't know who he was but I didn't felt threatened or scare. I knew that Tray was near and would hear me so I decided to go and ask some questions. When strange man saw that I was coming towards him, he lowered his gaze and started to read newspaper.

"Excuse me. Are you from here?" I asked and smiled with my fake smile. My smile was perfect and very real because living with my mother wasn't easy.

"Yes. I live in this house. But I forgot my keys and I am waiting my wife to return from mall. You are going to live next door?" he asked and I felt that he was lying. He didn't have good poker face and I saw when his eyelid started to twitch.

"Yes, I am. I am Michelle. Nice to meet you." Well I didn't lied to him. My second name if I had it would probably be Michelle.

"I am John Smith. I hope that you will like to live here. It is nice neighborhood." He doesn't know how to lie and he is so uncreative. John Smith? Yeah, right.

"Well I have to go now. Probably I will see you around here." I said and nodded. He returned my nod and started to read his newspaper again. I turned around and walked away. When I turned around to see if John Smith was ogling me, I saw nothing. He wasn't there. That wasn't good at all. But I didn't know if that man was watching the house or me. Maybe I will see him again and he will say something he shouldn't say to anyone.

When I reached my new house, I knocked. Nobody answered. It is going to be new tradition I think. I saw that Amelia and Tray was still talking so I knocked again. And again. It was Sunday. Maybe they are still sleeping? But it is 1 pm already and they know that I am going to move in with them. Maybe they had another party? No, they

said that they only have parties on Fridays. Saturdays were lazy days and Sundays were their family days. So why I am standing here and nobody is answering my knocking?

"I am sorry guys but Tray can you call to Alcide?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"What is going on? Do you have any problems?"

"Well nobody is answering the door. Last time I waited about 15 minutes until Jesus let me in. and I know that he is not in this house because he is working. Maybe Alcide and Lafayette are still sleeping?"

"I will call him. Just wait a little bit."

"Thanks."

So after a few minutes the main door opened. There stood Alcide with tangled hairs and with sleepy eyes. And what a surprise! He was with bathrobe.

"Nice to see you with clothes Alcide." I said teasingly.

"Well I overslept again. So the last thing I could do is to put my bathrobe on." He said and smiled widely. "Come in. Does anyone want a cup of coffee?" I looked at my friends and we nodded together.

"And where is Lafayette?"

"He is still sleeping. I own him because of the yesterday."

"So it was your turn to great me and you overslept again? Well I know what I am going to buy for you then. You celebrate Christmas before going home?"

"Yes, of course." Alcide said and chuckled.

"Well, talking about family I want to talk with you Alcide. And I hope that this conversation would stay between you and me." Alcide face became serious and he nodded. "That's good. My last name is Stackhouse and if you don't want to live with me I will understand that. Last night Tray said your surname and I called to my brother. His name is Jason. I asked him if it will be all right if I would be your friend. He said that your family firm and his are concurrent but not enemies. So if you are all right and your family is good about it he sees no conflict. I am not going to talk about business with you and I am not interested what my brother does. Do you understand?"

"You are Jason's Stackhouse sister?"

"Yes."

"That means your father is…." He didn't finish what he wanted to say but I nodded because I fully understand about what he is talking. Yeah, my father is mayor of Shreveport city. Many people think that Jason's company is working so well because of my father. Only couple of them knows the truth. Yes, my brother received initial capital from my dad and grandfather but he also worked very hard. He set up his business when he was only 19 years old and he still was in university. It was small company but now his business is huge, and can compete with others Construction companies.

"And that means I know who is your grandfather. I can guess but you don't need to answer me if you don't want, that you are here because he wants?" I think Alcide perfectly knows why I am here.

"I can guess that you are here because you have to and someone wants that." He nodded to me too.

"Can you both stop talking in riddles? We four know very well all the reasons and secrets that you mentioned before." Amelia suddenly said. All this time she was quiet and I forgot that she is in the kitchen and are sitting next to me with a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, Amelia, but this house walls have ears. You never could know who are listening, right Lafayette?" Alcide said smiling.

"You are absolutely right 'Thing'." Lafayette said while walking in the kitchen. "Nice to see you again, girlfriend. I wasn't sure that I will see you again in this house after yesterday." Lafayette said and bended to hug me and kissed me on my cheek.

"I knew that I won't see Jesus today so it was very hard decision to make and drive here with all my things. But then I remembered that he is going to come back one day and I decided that I will wait for him there." I said and smiled.

"I didn't even have my coffee and you are mocking me. Nuh-uh. Hun, next time please, wait. And I said my boyfriend is my property." Lafayette said with raised eyebrow and gently poking his finger in my nose.

"Sorry, Lafayette. Next time I will know. Now you know my friend Tray Dawson, right?" he nodded and whistled. "And this is his very jealous girlfriend and my best friend Amelia Broadway." I said and smiled proudly.

"I am not jealous at all. You can be such a liar sometimes, Sookie." Amelia said and pouted a little bit.

"Well, girl if you like to share with your fine man I am in." Lafayette said and started walking near where Tray was sitting. Tray gulped loudly and I saw when possessive Amelia appeared. I can swear if that girl didn't look so human in this state, she would be perfect Hulk. And again Hollywood lost something precious.

"Touch my man and you can say goodbye to your perfect manicure. I am clear?"

"Perfectly, girl. I have my own man. Now you just have to breath. Because nobody want to have angry wrinkles." Lafayette said and patted Amelia's shoulder. Well one thing I know that with those two I will never be bored again in my life. Suddenly Alcide cleared his throat and looked at me.

"You wanted something Alcide?"

"Yeah. Can I call your brother and talk with him?"

"Why you want to talk with her brother. Don't say! You dumped that crazy bitch and now want to date my sweetheart?" Lafayette asked and squealed.

"Uh. No, Lafayette. I just old friend of Sookie's brother and I wanted to say hi."

"Sure, you can call him. But if you can say to him that you know me, not that you are going to live with me, it would be great. It is complicated but it wouldn't be lie. After all, you know me. Short of." I said and smiled like innocent girl. And everyone knows what is going to happen to girl. Wolfs will eat her. That is for sure!

"I don't want to lie to him, but he is your family. And if you are asking I won't say anything about your roommates. I have a sister too. And I wouldn't happy if she was living with 2 and a half man."

"Hey. Do not insult woman who is standing next to stove. Because you wouldn't know who struck you." Lafayette said with one hand on his hip and another holding coffee pot.

"Sorry, Lafayette." Alcide said and bowed his head. I gave my cell phone to Alcide and he left the kitchen. All this time Amelia absorbed everything and was grinning. Tray was quiet like always and was reading a newspaper. And talking about newspaper…

"Lafayette, who are your neighbors? Do you talk with them often?"

"Well when I see them I always greet them. In our right lives Mrs. Newcomb. She is lovely lady but I don't see her often. She lives alone with 5 cats and have no relatives." Well that means John Smith don't live where he told me he lives. "And in our left is a vacant house. I sometimes see movements in the house but I don't know who lives there. It was like that when I moved in and I still don't know who owes that house." Lafayette said and struggled his shoulders. I could say something to Lafayette but I have no proves and I really think that John only watched the house. I am not rejecting the possibility that he was watching me. I will have to talk with Jason about it next time he calls me.

Lafayette sat down next to me and while Tray read newspaper, Amelia, he and I started talking about girls stuff. We chatted about clothes, boyfriends, well Lafayette and Amelia talked about them while I just was listening. We also talked about clubs, because we three loved to dance and about dinner, which Lafayette said would be spectacular. After 20 minutes Alcide came back and returned my phone.

"Everything alright?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yeah. He said that you didn't say him anything about rent so I gave him all information. I said that I am a good friend of the owner, which is true and he believed me. He even asked if I know someone who would go out with you." Alcide said with a grin on his face.

"OMG! I am so sorry." I suddenly became red and very embarrassed.

"What did you said to him?" Amelia asked. She will never give up. That little match maker.

"I said that anybody would want to date you Sookie. And I really don't know why you are still alone."

"Well, I am not alone. I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Sort of." Lafayette said.

"Not really." Amelia said.

"It is complicated." Tray said not even raising his eyes from the newspaper. And everybody started to laugh. Well, except me. I was really not in the mood. They all were right but I didn't want to acknowledge it. I know it is childish. But I was stubborn.

"Well, I am not over. Your brother asked me to say that payback is a bitch, which bites painfully. He said you will understand." I was naïve if I thought that it would be easy with Jason after yesterday.

"When you all stop laughing I want to see my room. If I can of course." So after 10 minutes when everybody was serious again we all decided to see how my new room looked. It was on the first floor in the left side. We passed stairs and you could see dark brown door.

"In the right side is my room. Alcide sleeps in the second floor. Next door is laundry room and the door next to mine room is a bathroom. I have huge walk in closet so I use that bathroom. You will have your own bathroom, except Sam did something with it." Lafayette said and opened the door.

Well, the room was odd. All room was like big brown spot. Ceiling, walls and floor were all in one color – brown. There was also big brown bed with light brown sheets. Next to the bed in each side stood brown bedside tables. There was no laps or pictures. Next to the window was desk and comfy chair. Again they were in brown. There were no pictures on the wall or on the desk. On the floor was kind an ugly brown carpet with light brown spots. In front of bed on the wall was TV. I hope that it was house property not Sam's.

There were also 2 other doors in the room. First was a bathroom door. It wasn't big room, but at least it wasn't all brown. There was big enough shower, toilet, sink and 2 cabinets. One on the wall with mirrors second was under sink. Walls were light green. Floor was creamy. Cabinets were slightly darker then the floor. Everything else was white.

So the other door must be walk in closet. It shouldn't be big but all my fancy clothes I left in my grandfather's house so that wasn't a problem.

"What do you think Amelia?" I asked when I left bathroom.

"Room is big. But what that guy thought about when he decorated it?" she asked and looked at Lafayette.

"Don't ask me girl. I didn't saw this room after he decorated it. It always was in blue color but a year ago he decided to change everything." Lafayette said and shook his head.

"Please say that I am allowed to decorate it like I want." I said and looked at my roommates.

"When I saw it I can say do what you want. You agree Alcide?" Lafayette asked.

"Of course. I don't know who could live in this room when it looks like that."

"Go and see closet, Sookie. It is big enough?" Amelia asked. Like I will be living in the closet. Sometimes her priorities were very strange. I opened the door and walked in. then I turned light on and everything I could do was just stood there with my moth opened. I was literally in shock.

"Well how closet looks? Sookie? Why you don't say anything?" I heard Amelia when she asked me all those questions but I couldn't say anything. So of course she decided to join me.

"Why you aren't answering when I call your name?" Amelia asked while looking at me. I just lift my hand and pointed in the wall in front of us.

"What it is? OMG! Please say that I am dreaming!" Amelia started to shout.

"I wish I could." I said something at last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now everything will move faster. What could be in Sam's closet? Do you think his room is similar to something else? All mistakes are mine and I am sorry for them. I will be waiting your opinion and/or suggestions about this story. I always answer your comments so don't be shy.**

_**Disclaimers: main characters belong to C. Harris and TB.**_

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Saturday and here is new chapter. I hope so you will like it. And like always your opinion is very important to me. I am new here so your comments help me very much. So lets start...**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 7

"What it is? OMG! Please say that I am dreaming!" Amelia started to shout.

"I wish I could." I said something at last. There was a rush around us but I couldn't turn around and see what is going on. I was glued to the floor. In front of me was the strangest thing in the world that I ever saw. And I like to watch discovery channel.

"You are alright girls?" Tray asked but we both were silent. "Holly shit. WTF is that?" Yeah Tray, please join the club of speechless people.

"Well I was wondering were everything went. The mystery is solved." Lafayette said from my behind. Then three of us turned around and looked at him like he was MR. Pickles. What can I say? I am so immature and I like to watch cartoons. And what can be stranger then walking and talking pickle?

One thing is clear. Lafayette knew about it. Well he lived with Sam so that is obvious. Alcide knew about it too. What shocked us so bad? My new walk in closed was like a sanctuary. Sanctuary to the dogs. On one wall, which was free from the shells, were a lot of pictures of dogs. Pictures were in all sizes and framed in dark brown frames. All dogs were from very small to very big. Their furs were in light brown color. Again brown. I can bet for my life that I know which color is Sam's favorite. In the pictures were only dogs. They were standing, sitting or sleeping. There were at least 50 photos on the wall. Shiver ran my body. And it wasn't pleasant.

"You knew about this?" Amelia asked with disguise in her voice.

"Well, yeah. Sam saved all these dogs and found homes for them. He just loves dogs and his dream always was to be a vet. But…"

"But he have a family which wants that he take family business over." I finished Lafayette's sentence. He just nodded and I looked to Alcide. He looked at me too. We both have our dreams but our future will be like Sam's.

"It is nice but all this on the wall is creepy. Why he framed it? Why not to put all the photos in one album?" Amelia asked.

"We don't know. You should ask it when he returns here. We better leave this place. I think living room or kitchen will be better place to talk over about house rules. We should do it before you, Sookie, move in with all your things." Alcide said and everybody nodded.

"I know this guy. And he is very simple and good man. I liked him from the start. But it is still a little bit creepy to me. Maybe he was obsessed with Lassie when he was a child? You know all these movies and books. I liked that dog too. But this is too much." Tray said in a whisper and shook his head.

"You are probably right, baby. I will ask about it when he comes to pick up his things. That is for sure. I want answers and won't give up without them." Amelia said with determination while we walked from the room.

"Stop it, Amelia. Sam let me live in his room with his things. He is nice man and do not deserved your interrogation. Yeah, he maybe has too much photos of the dogs. But he saved them and found them new homes. I don't know him but I can say that he is the best man who I know. So just forget what you saw and be charming girl like I know you can be when you want it. Ok?" I said sternly.

"Yeah, I get it. I will try. Now lets here what rules you have to follow. It is going to be fun. You and the rules. I must to see it! I still wonder how you agreed with my rules." Amelia said and clapped with her hands twice.

"Amelia, we should start bringing Sookie's things in the house. She should talk alone with the guys. And we are her friends so come with me and grab some boxes. If we start now we will finish everything earlier." Tray said and started to go towards the main door.

"But Tray…"

"Amelia, now." Tray said sternly but very silently. Amelia of course started to pout but complied and started to walk with Tray. He is perfect man for Amelia. I hope so that she will see that sooner then later.

"So guys, lets start with those rules." I said when I entered kitchen. That is interesting. Kitchen is for serious talks and living room will be for parties. I like it. I hope so that it will be one of the rules.

"Well I never done that. It always was Eric or Sam's obligation. I hope so that I will remember everything." Alcide said and sighed.

"And why you doing it?"

"He is doing it because I don't remember any rules and I have to start to prepare my fabulous dinner. It is going to be difficult to please your girlfriend. She can be a very huge pain in my ass. I can see that." Lafayette said and walked to the fridge.

"Oh, come on. She is very nice when she wants to be nice. And there will be Tray and I, so everything would be great." I said and I really wanted to believe that. Amelia for sure can be a huge pain.

"So I hope so that we finished discussion about Amelia and can start with not so pleasant topic?" Alcide asked and I nodded. "So first of all, if we have parties they only can be organized on Fridays. Secondly, we all together clean all house in Saturdays. Your room is only your business but kitchen, living room, hall and so on is ours responsibility. We have a housekeeper. She cleans whole house on Wednesdays. Like I said your room is only your concern. If you want to live like a pig it is your business. Thirdly, Lafayette is a queen of kitchen so if you want to cook you have to clean after yourself. Fourthly, boyfriends or girlfriend can sleep over when you want. Just we ask that you be as silent as you can." Yeah, I know that it is logical and I am 18 years old and not a virgin girl, but I blushed. Nice, Stackhouse, really nice." Fifthly, in Sundays we make list of products you want. Also you can buy what you want yourself, but we think it is very convenient to do the list. What else I can say to you?"

"What about money. To products and housekeeper?" I asked. It is important to me because I don't know if I have enough money. And I can't ask for more because my parents or grandfather will start to ask questions. That is a no-no for me.

"I talked with your brother and he said he will transfer money in an account with your rent." Alcide said and smiled. Fuck, Jason told something he shouldn't. Of course it is nice that he helps me, but I don't want to be like his wife. I need to find a job that I could pay for my groceries and housekeeper.

"Is it all?"

"I think so. Lafayette you want something to ad?" Alcide asked and Lafayette just shook his head while chopping vegetables. " If you have questions you can ask. And when Eric comes home he will say if I forgot something." I just smiled and nodded.

"Well I am going to help my friends with my things. See you at dinner then?"

"You need help?" Alcide asked.

"No. I have Amelia and Tray. But if you want to help maybe you should put something else then bathrobe. Of course if it is your casual clothes then it is all right. But I don't think that your girlfriend would be happy that you wear only it while in the house are two girls." I said smiling and Alcide smiled at me and winked. Is he flirting with me? Oh come on, Stackhouse. He only wants to be nice with you. Don't start to imagine things.

I left my two roommates and started to search for my two friends. When I found them, they were in the yard. Amelia was still pouting and Tray was silent like always. I looked around. There was no sing of John Smith. I came next to Tray and said that I will be in my new room and will start to pack Sam's things. I knew that Amelia wouldn't do that because she still was thinking that Sam is a creepy guy and I needed that Tray brought all my things inside.

So after 5 hours of packing and unpacking everything was done. Sam's things were in the boxes in the corner of the room. My necessary things were unpacked thanks to Amelia. Everything else was still in the boxes because I want to change this room as fast as I can. And Tray brought all boxes and helped me with Sam's things.

It was after 7 pm when Lafayette called us to eat. I can say only one thing. He is an amazing cook. Everything was delicious. We ate vegetable soup, stake with potatoes and salad and chocolate cake. I felt like I was home and my Gran cooked for me. Maybe Lafayette knows how to make more dishes like these. Everyone was full and very content. Lafayette was very pleased with all compliments and after a while said that he knows that he is fabulous but he never tires of hearing it. Of course we all started to laugh. What is true that can't be a lie.

After dinner Amelia and Tray decided to leave and I had to promise that I would call tomorrow because she was afraid that I am going to sleep in that room alone. She even started to say something to Alcide about my safety and me but Tray putted his hand on hers mouth and said goodbye to everyone, picked his girlfriend and closed the main door. Alcide looked at me like he wanted an explanation what just happened. Lafayette shook his head smiling like he won a thousand dollar. And I just shrug my shoulders and asked if they wanted to watch TV with me. They both agreed and after half an hour we decided to watch "Me, myself and Irene". I loved it because it was very funny, Lafayette said that he liked like Renee Zellweger looked in this. She was beautiful and had long shiny hair. And Alcide talked about duality and how man sometimes could be such a fool. Yeah, this movie was for Alcide. Maybe he could learn something important from it.

When movie ended we all decided that we should be going to sleep. After goodnights and see you tomorrow I went to my new room. Maybe Amelia was right. It is a creepy room. Even when I turned lights on it was so dark and uncomfortable. Tomorrow, after my class I should go and buy paints and some details to decorate this room. I think lavender bush, very light khaki, light golden or lemon chiffon will be perfect colors in this room. I will ask an advise to Lafayette. Because Amelia would want to start everything from zero and I have no money for that. And I don't want to ask Jason for more. He is my brother and he shouldn't to maintain me financially. I must to think a plan about my money problems but now I should go sleep. And about everything else I will think in the morning.

* * *

><p>Nice. It is morning and I have no alarm clock. If not that sun which shining now in my face I probably be late. I leave my new bed and start my shower. After 30 minutes I showered, my hair is brushed into ponytail and light makeup is on my face, foundation and lip-gloss. I get my clothes. Today I will wear dark blue jeans, white T-shirt and light brown cardigan. I put on my brown high heels shoes and grab my purse with books. I leave my room and I am heading in the kitchen. I need coffee and something to eat. Thank God that university is near.<p>

"Good morning sweetheart. You want breakfast?"

"Oh, you are up? You have lecture in the morning, Lafayette?" I asked Lafayette and sat down.

"Yeah. All this week we will be discussing about very important global or international company. I am not interested at all about it, but I have to go. Professor Threadgill thinks that this company will change a world or something. I have omelet and pancakes. What will you eat?"

"Oh, no. I want toast with jam and huge cup of coffee, please. Well I this month will be stuck with professor Mott."

"I remember him. He is one crazy motherfucker. His lectures about Technology companies are insane. I wanted to quit when he started to lecture us. And exams were very difficult."

"Thanks, Lafayette. I am thanking you for my breakfast not because you are scaring me now." I said and Lafayette started to chuckle.

"What are you going to do after your classes? Want to go shopping?"

"Yes! But I don't need new clothes or something like that. I want that cave where I slept will become like a room where I want to live."

"So you are talking about paint and other things that will help you repair your new room?"

"Yeah. And don't forget accessories. Would you help me Lafayette?"

"Why me? Alcide is the man of this house. I don't know anything about repairs."

"But you have an eye on a pretty things. I am a girl and I want another opinion. And you would be perfect for that job! Please, Lafayette. Help me!" Lafayette really would be perfect partner in shopping. Just look at him and you will understand about what I talking. He looked awesome today. Today he wore low cut blue jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket. Of course his fingernails was purple like his eye shadows. And he had bright pink kerchief on his head. Lafayette knew how to impress people who are around him.

"Ok. About what color do you think?" Lafayette asked and sipped his coffee.

"Well I think about couple of them. Like lavender bush, very light khaki, light golden or lemon chiffon. What do you think?"

"I like it. Lemon chiffon and light golden will be perfect together. I will write message to Alcide and he will grab paint and we can go and buy everything else. You will need curtains, pillows, bedding, carpet and new mattress. What else?"

"It sounds nice but I don't have enough money for that. And I can't ask more from my brother. So if I have money after Alcide buy paint then I will buy alarm clock because I lost old one and maybe curtains. That will be enough for now."

"Ok. But if you are short of money you should found a job. It will help you a lot."

"I know. But I can't work legally. I don't want that my family knew about it. You understand?"

"Of course baby girl. Maybe we will think something. Now hurry up and we should go."

"Yeah, you probably right. And where is Alcide? You don't have same classes?"

"We have but he already left. He said that he has to do something. I bet he went to see Debbie."

"Really? Maybe we should call him and ask him if he is alright?"

"Sweetheart, you are killing me. They probably now have sex like animals. It is always like that." Lafayette said and I blushed. Damn, it. Be an adult, Stackhouse. When Lafayette saw my face he started hysterically laugh. I didn't say anything else and just drunk my coffee and ate my toast with strawberry jam.

After we finished our breakfast I helped Lafayette to clean up everything and we headed out from the house. I started to walk across the street when Lafayette started to shout.

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Going to my classes? Do you have problems with your memory? We need to hurry up, because if we won't we will be late. And you said that my new professor is insane. So lets go."

"I have a car girlfriend. I will drive you." Lafayette said with a smile.

"You have a car? Why you didn't say it earlier? And where it is?" I asked with my hands crossed in front of my chest.

"You see that building? It is called garage. It is the place where we all are keeping our cars."

"I know what is a garage. I am not stupid. I just thought that you didn't use it."

"I am sorry. I didn't want to say that you are dumb. Lets go, because if we stand in this street even longer, we will be late. That is for sure." Lafayette said and started walk toward garage. He opened it and I saw two cars. One was cherry red corvette and another one was white Cadillac.

Lafayette opened Cadillac's doors and motioned to me to get in. When I got in and putted on my seatbelt he started his car and we moved. When we were in the street only then I saw him. Now he was standing across the street. He had newspaper in his hands but he didn't read it. He was watching the house. Suddenly he turned around and saw that I was starring at him. He then opened his newspaper and acted like nothing was happening.

Yeah, John Smith was back and I really have to talk with the guys about him. Even if he is after me I must to talk with my roommates. Maybe they know something about that guy. Maybe it isn't related with me at all. All I know for now is that something is very fishy here and I really don't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So all mistakes are mine. I know it irritates me too but I check everything twice. What do you think about mysterious man MR. Smith? I think Tray should get a medal because Amelia is difficult person to live with. Do you agree? There is only 2-3 chapters till major event. Thanks for your patience!**

_**Disclaimer: main characters belong to Ch. Harris and TB.**_

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In this chapter you will meat two new characters. They won't be very important but they make Sookie's life more interesting. At least for me. All mistakes are mine, but I always try to prevent them.**

**So lets begin…**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 8

I can say only one thing. Franklin Mott is somehow related to Alcide's girlfriend. He is a male version of her. And I don't know her really well. He is insane and I really doubt my abilities to pass his exam. He said that technology is a miracle of this world. Ok I get it. It isn't a Stone Age and that is very good. But when he 15 minutes talked about his personal phones history I thought I would probably start to scream. Who cares, for God's sake! He had about 50 different phone models and now he has only 3 Blackberries. Why he needs them I really don't know. And believe me I am not interesting about lecture in this topic. Then suddenly he saw that 5 people in the front row made notes of his crazy thoughts and suggestions in the notebooks. Then all hell opened.

He started to scream. Firstly I thought, that it was my idea and he copied it. Then I thought, maybe I could join him. It would be nice if everyone started to scream. In this crazy lecture everything could be possible, right? Then I understand that I am becoming like my new professor. That means – crazy. I tried to listen about what he is screaming but I only understood that he didn't like old fashion way to make our notes in his lecture. 5 persons in first row were confused and didn't know what to do. Hell I didn't know either what I would do in this situation. So they putted their notebooks in their bags and pulled out their mobile phones. Professor Mott suddenly stopped his screams and smiled. That was so creepy that I don't want to see him smiling again.

After this incident he started talk in patter. I was completely lost. I didn't understand if he was talking in English or in Thai. Everyone in class just looked at him like they saw president in ballet costume. Eww. Better not imagine that. He even started to text with two phones in the same time while he was still talking. Yeah, Lafayette was very nice when he was talking about Franklin Mott. I hope so that I don't have questions to him because when I thought about him and me talking in one room my body starts to shiver like he was in the ice-cold water for a week. Not good. Not good at all.

After one crazy lecture I went to psychology. It will be like free charge therapy session. My professor Enda from Ireland was very relaxed and good nature woman. She was fun and liked to gossip a little bit about other professors. Today we were pretending to be psychologists. Well I lifted up my hand when she asked if there would be any volunteer. I had perfect case for all of us. I couldn't miss my chance. She smiled and gesture to me to stand in front of class. I can admit that inside I was very giddy.

"Today our case would be addiction called "Crackberries"." When I said that all people in the classroom started to laugh. Even professor Enda couldn't stop herself from laughing. Well like I said it was like a free therapy.

The last lecture today was about top companies in Louisiana. It was very boring because my mother told about it when I was 9 years old. The list of companies practically didn't change ever. If your company was in top list there it was staying till it bankrupted. In every new lecture we select one of the companies and then we take notes about it. After 5 similar companies, we write an essay about they similarities and why one is better that another. After two years in university we will start to study about global and international companies. Professor Threadgill lectures this subject. That would be more interesting to me. Because if all my grandfather's business come in my hands I prefer to know who is our major concurrent and what they do better then my grandfather's companies. Lafayette is very lucky person even if he doesn't think so.

After everything I was exhausted. I just wanted to go home and sleep for a week. But I have to go shopping. At least it would be another therapy to me. I found Lafayette standing in parking lot near his car. He was bored.

"I am sorry if you had to wait for me too long." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Not at all, girlfriend. It was just very long day." He said and patted my shoulder.

"Don't even talk about it. That Franklin Mott is one off the kind. I can't believe that he is not in madhouse. Today he screamed at students because he saw paper. You can believe that?" I said and started to walk abound the car.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. It was new level for him. Last time when he saw someone in his lecture with notebook he ignored everyone in his class and stared on his phone."

"In which one of his?" I asked when we both were inside the car. Lafayette started to laugh and shrugged his shoulders. When he calmed down a little bit he started car and we went to the shopping center.

"Did you hear something from Alcide?"

"Of course baby girl. He bought everything you need to paint those ugly walls."

"And what about Debbie?"

"Well he didn't say to me anything. So it is a) everything awesome or b) everything is worse then was. All thought, he is still alive so it is not a catastrophe." Lafayette said and chuckled.

"Well, I am glad that your mood is better." I said with a bitter in my voice. I don't know was made me angry. Maybe it was Lafayette's attitude. Maybe my money problems. Or maybe I didn't understand why Alcide is still with Debbie. I am jealous? No, I am not. I feel similar when I thought about my brother and his marriage. So that means that Alcide is like my brother? No. I like him physically too much that I consider him my brother. I am so confused. I really need a place where I could scream for a 5 minutes.

"Ok. What was just now? Why you showed that attitude?" Lafayette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. I feel so lost today and I have no more energy to do anything. And why Alcide just doesn't dump her? I feel like I am living on the edge and I am waiting when volcano Debbie will burst. He is a man or a tadpole?"

"Well, I will pretend that last your question was a rhetorical one. And why you are still with your boyfriend?"

"I am not talking about my problems. I even don't know if I still with him. He changed his number and I am not talking with my mother."

"What your mother have to do with your relationship with your man? I think Alcide loves her. She loves him too. But it is sick love. And when one of them finds something better they will understand that they have to leave each other. It is simple."

"In Lafayette's world everything is simple. Perhaps you in your previous life were John Lennon?"

"If I was then that story about J. Lennon dead is total bullshit. You know me. Tell me who could shoot in this perfect body? Nobody! And I am fabulous." Lafayette said and I snorted. You never could to uncover sun with finger. But Lafayette's personality was huge and if you wanted to overshadow it you will need something bigger then your palm. Believe me. "So sugar, why you mentioned your mother?"

"She talks with him."

"Huh?"

"She talks with him once in a week. I didn't hear from his about 3 months. Maybe more."

"Well it is difficult. You don't know anyone else which can have his number?"

"No. I don't talk with his family and all his friends, if he has them of course, is in Seattle."

"Well that means you will have to call your mother."

"Yeah. Maybe someday I will call her. But not in the near future." I said and we become silent. In the shopping center I bought an alarm clock and very posh carpet in red, golden and a little bit blue colors on it. Lafayette was happy and my mood changed too. Now I smiled a little and chitchat with him. We went to make-up shop and Lafayette found awesome eye shadows. They were all sparkling and were in light green color. Perfect to his eyes and skin. He of course bought and lip gloss and two pairs of glued eyelashes. We walked some more, stopped to eat lunch and then decided that it was time to go home.

After 20 minutes we were driving in the house garage. Without cherry red corvette there also was blue truck. That means that Alcide was home. I hope so that it was his car not Debbie's. I saw her only once and I am really afraid what she is going to do when she finds out that I live with her man. Maybe chit chat with professor Mott isn't such bad an idea. It would help me when I see Debbie next time. And maybe professor Enda knows something helpful when you have to deal with your roommate's insane girlfriend. I probably need to find her tomorrow in a campus and talk with her.

"Lafayette who's these cars is?"

"Truck is Alcide's and that baby is Northman's. Listen to me very attentively. Don't fuck with his car. If you want to live here and be in good relationship with him, don't even think about touching his car. I am dead serious. You understand me, sweetheart?"

"Umm. Yeah. I should never be near his car." Ok his car is beautiful and it cost a lot but what with dead sentence? This is only a car. If you want that she would be always like the day you bought it then keep her under glass or something. Professor Enda probably would agree with me. That man has a complex and hides it with his fancy car. Pathetic.

We entered the house and Lafayette went to his room. Well I have to put my things too. So I went in my room slash doghouse. Surprise, surprise! Guess whom I found there? No, it wasn't a dog. It was Alcide. Man with puppy eyes and soft fur. Oh, sorry. With soft hair. Don't ask how I know that.

"Hey, there. What are you doing?" I asked with a surprise in my voice.

"Uh, nothing. I got everything you may need to fix this room and when I returned I decided to start working."

"I didn't ask it, Alcide. I know I should be thankful and I am. But I wanted to be here and do something. And now while I had shop therapy you started to work with my room. It isn't fair." I was annoyed. I know I should be very thankful but he could call me and ask about everything. He said that my room is my problem. So what he is doing here? Suddenly my room is his problem?

"Shop therapy? What happened? Did it helped?" yeah, he really knows how to change topic.

"It was very hard day. And Lafayette helped me, not shopping center." I said and smiled.

"Nice to hear that we can help you." He said and smiled too. But it wasn't sweet smile. That was something else and I don't remember when I saw something similar and where. And I didn't ask your help, macho! Again I wanted to scream. This time I would need 10 minutes.

"What are you doing in here? OMG! How long I was in my room? Your bedroom is almost finished." Lafayette said and looked at me. He knew that I wanted to do everything by myself. Yeah and I asked for help. That person was Lafayette not Alcide. And even Jesus said if he will be free and Lafayette and I wouldn't be finished he would help. Now all fun is gone and I have my room almost done.

"Alcide did everything. He decided that he would help me and do everything for me. Isn't that nice?" I asked and Lafayette felt my sarcasm. And that struck me. That Alcide smile. He really flirted with me. I remembered when my first boyfriend J.B. teased me about something and I replied something sarcastically. And then he smiled. Exactly like Alcide. After that I was loose case. We started dating and after four months I decided that it was time to go further. Not because I loved him. Yeah I had big crush but that was all. And I felt it was really my time and J.B. would be perfect. He was attentive and never pushed me further then I wanted.

I just knew that my mother would be very angry. She had another project. It name was "the ideal teenager girl with old fashioned manners". I had to go in every meeting with her friends and two hours listened about how perfect I was.

So I thought that J.B. like other guys will shout about sex to other people and my mother would hear about it. But after first time we lasted together only for two months. J.B. and I decided to be only friends and he was perfect friend. He didn't say a word to anyone. And after some time I met Bill. I knew him before but I didn't even dream that he knew me either. When I saw him it was near my seventeenth birthday. And for my birthday present I got not only wrapped presents but also a kiss. Stop right now, Stackhouse. You have bigger problem then think about your boyfriend.

"Well that so nice, Alcide. You are really helpful. Where you were when I decorated my room?" Lafayette said and Alcide lowered his gaze.

"You know Lafayette I said that you all are my new family. When Alcide agreed to buy paint to my room I thought that he is very helpful like my brother." I said and Alcide eyes widened.

"You think about me like I am your brother?" he said with shock in his eyes.

"No, not anymore. Now you just showed me that you are so helpful. You did something that only my dad would do for me. Thank you Alcide." I said with a huge smile. Alcide visibly paled and I thought he would be sick. I needed to tell him that I wasn't interested. He has a girlfriend. I am still with Bill. And he is my roommate. That is no-no for me.

"So if he is your dad, who I am?" Lafayette asked. He knew what I am doing and decided to play with Alcide a little bit too.

"I don't know. Maybe pretty cousin who is younger?"

"Deal. I am the best cousin you ever had." Lafayette said and giggled. Big black 21 years old man giggled. Yeah, he is certainly not from this universe.

"So when we dealt with family connections I have a question. How much I owe you Alcide?"

"Everything is good. I called your brother and he paid for everything. He of course asked why I am calling but I said that I will help you and that you were in class. He believed me. So you don't owe me anything."

"Alcide please go out of my room. Now! I need to be alone and I don't want to be bitch to you because you just wanted to help me, but I can't look in your eyes. Just go and don't talk with me till I come to you and speak with you." I said and went to my bathroom and shut door. I was furious. How could he? I can't believe he done that. Yeah he wanted to help me. But I have a fucking cell phone and some pride. Why he didn't call me? Why he didn't ask me if he could talk with my brother about me. He wasn't acting like my dad. That was typical my mother's behavior.

Of course Jason thought that I asked Alcide to call him. For God's sake, he is working till midnight from Monday to Friday. He pays for Crystal shopping travels and now he is paying for my rent. And that prick calls my brother for more money. He doesn't have money tree or pot of gold. I can't help myself. I feel so bad. I know I didn't do anything. And Alcide just wanted to be helpful but he screwed everything. I heard knocking and then Lafayette's voice.

"Can you come out from your hiding-place? I am alone in your room." I opened door and saw him standing with wide-open arms. I didn't wait and hugged him like it would be last thing I do in this world. I even don't know when I started to cry.

"Shh, baby girl. Everything will be all right. It was long and exhausting day. Grab your pajama and come with me."

"Where are we going? This is my room." I said still sobbing and with confusion in my voice.

"You don't think that you are going to sleep here? This room is painted and he smells wrong. You will have headache in the morning if you stay here."

"So we will have sleepover party in your room? But it isn't Friday." I said and smiled. Lafayette smiled too.

"Sorry but no. You will sleep not in my room. Jesus said that he would probably come here tonight. So you understand?"

"Of course. But I am not going to sleep with that macho. I had enough bullshit from him today." I said and Lafayette chuckled.

"I agree with you. I will put you in Eric's room. He is not there and if you sleep in his room for one night I don't see any problems. But leave it like you found it. Ok?"

"So I can sleep in his bed and touch his things but I can't think about touching his car? Well men are more complicated then women."

"Amen, girlfriend." Lafayette said and lifted his hands over his head. Such a drama queen. Never boring. Always knows what to say. The best friend. Always here for you. That was my roommate Lafayette. "Get your pajama and go to the shower. I will wait for you here."

After 30 minutes I was ready to go to sleep. I putted my deep sky blue pajama shorts and top with straps. Lafayette asked if I wanted something to eat but after our lunch in shopping center I was full. He then grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the second floor. There was even more doors then in the first floor. I wanted to ask Lafayette's what was behind them but decided that I would have time for that. We walked to the end and he stopped in front of the last door in the right. He opened them and nodded to me. I was like his shadow. I don't know why but I felt like it was very bad decision.

"There is the room. When your first lecture tomorrow?" Lafayette asked.

"If you can please wake me up at 8 o'clock. My first lecture will be with professor Mott. So it is in the same time like today. And it will be my only lecture."

"Well I have no lectures tomorrow but I will wake up you. I have to prepare to my cook lesson which will be after lunch."

"Will you leave me something delicious?"

"Sure, girlfriend. Now go to sleep. This was a very long day for you."

"Goodnight, Lafayette. And thank you for everything."

"Sleep well." Lafayette said and closed the door. I was alone in Eric's room. Well it is still only 8 pm and I don't want to sleep so maybe I could look around. Room was much bigger then mine. Everything was light and warm in here. In center of the room was standing huge bed. There was sofa in front of TV. In front of bed were a lot of shelves with books. This guy likes to read. There was no work desk or computer. On the walls were tree pictures of some city. There were also 2 other doors like in my room. Near the window was commode and next to it was large and comfy armchair. It was very tidy room and I could swear that guy didn't live here. Now I understand Lafayette perfectly. If I don't leave room like now, Eric will know that someone was there while he was away. And I still have to meet him.

I decided to choose a book and read a little bit. He has an impression collection. Most of books were from European authors. I didn't hear about half of them. Yes! I founded what I needed right now. Dostoyevsky "Crime and Punishment". I know that it is difficult book but I needed to read about someone else problems and theirs thoughts about their life.

I settle down on comfy bed and started to read. I felt asleep after hour of reading. It was restless sleep. I dreamed about my brother, about my financial problems. I felt like main character of the book when I started dream about Alcide. He was like that old lady. And suddenly everything shifted. Everything disappeared really fast. And then everything became peaceful. I felt safe and warm. Like in home. My dreams become light and nice. I didn't want to wake up.

Suddenly I heard something. It was very familiar noise. But I couldn't remember where I heard it. Doorbell! I quickly opened my eyes and stretched. I wish my bed would be so comfy. But wait a minute. My right hand was over my head. My left hand was in front of me. But I welt third hand on my body. WTF? I know that my knowledge in anatomy is better then Alcide and if in the evening you had 2 hands that means in the morning there is no way you have 3 hands. So who is the owner of third hand?

I turned around and gasped loudly. It can't be truth!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so now you know more about Sookie's past and in near future you will know more. But I think it is time to know more about others. So next chapter would be more about others characters then Sookie. It would be nice to hear your opinion about:**

***new characters**

***Alcide's behavior **

***and why Sookie is still holding on idea that she still has a boyfriend?**

**Your ideas and suggestions are always welcome!**

_**Disclaimers: main characters belong to Ch. Harris and T.B.**_

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: because summer mosabbeh asked me to update soon and ashmo2000 said that she love this story and I have a free time I will update today. So this chapter would be about two new characters and your opinion what you thought about them and all this chapter is very welcome. Next chapter would be either Saturday or Sunday. It depends how much time I would have to write it. All mistakes are mine. Sorry for that.**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 9

"Really, Eric, why are you so persistent? I am old enough to live by myself." Pam said.

"I know. But I don't want to start that conversation again. Tonight you will sleep in hotel and tomorrow I will talk with guys and you will be living with us. End of discussion."

"It is nice to know that your ego is so big that you can discuss something with yourself. You can be such an ass sometimes. No, excuse me. You can be and you are an asshole all the time. It is like your job 24/7/365."

"That is enough, Pamela. You should be glad that you are here and not in Sweden. I tried very hard that you would be here so stop acting like a child and show that you are a little bit grateful."

"Oh, please, Eric. It is bullshit and you know that. I don't need to listen to him and you too. I didn't need his approval. Now I can do whatever I want. And you and he perfectly knows that."

"You know that I need his approval. He is like father to us. I don't know what happened between you two but you should respect him. And he has all your money so if you want to see any of it you should be nice."

"He can keep those money to himself. I don't need anything from him. And you didn't want to listen when I wanted to say to you what jackass he is. I know that he is your idol or something but he is nothing to me. I hope so he dies and I won't have to see him again."

"Pamela, stop that."

"Now I don't want to talk about it. End of discussions." She said and turned away from me to look through the car's window. So we sat in silence till taxi stopped in front of hotel. I helped her with her 6 suitcases and turned to say goodbye.

"Pam…"

"I know. I will see you in the morning. And I still don't want to live with you or talk about him. Goodnight, brother." She said and surprisingly hugged me.

"Goodnight, Pam. I love you."

"Yeah, but not enough to let me grab couple more suitcases from Sweden. I left my whole collection of shoes there. I hope so they will be alright with that company which will sent it for me." if I didn't know my little sister I would say that she might be joking. But no. She was dead serious.

"It is to early to talk about your shoes, Pam. I am going home and straightaway in my bed. I will see you. I hope so you will like your hotel room."

"It is not a penthouse suite?"

"No, I booked you room in third floor. You will have your own bathroom of course, but there probably be no place to your suitcases content." I said and climbed in taxi.

"Eric Northman, you are the meanest person which I know! You just wait. I will get you for that!" Pam shouted while I drove away. I couldn't help and started chuckling. I was dead on my feet, but it is never boring with my sister. And I should probably start to lock my room, because she has enormous imagination. I still remember last time when she said that she would get me. One day everything was fine and the other day was like nightmare. I remember like it was yesterday and it was 2 years ago. It was summer in Sweden and we both decided to stay together. That was my first mistake. Then I started to hang out with her friends. That was second mistake. And of course after a while I founded my age girlfriend. Well, Maja was a little bit older. Only 3 years. So I left all Pam girlfriends and started to enjoy my time with Maja. That was third mistake. How could I know that those teenagers start attack my sister? They cried and shouted and even said something about love. Of course my sister didn't like that. She was furious. She said something about how I destroyed her summer and that I will regret it. And forth mistake was that I ignored her treats.

So one morning I woke up and headed to my shower. What was strange every product smelled like flowers or honey. Well, I thought that it was probably because I had an allergy or something and I couldn't identify smell very good. When I finished my shower I grabbed my towel to dry myself. But it wasn't my towel. It was pink towel with hearts. Maybe housekeeper mixed my bathroom with Pam's? I dried myself and with towel around my waist I went to shave. I opened my cabinet and just stared. WTF is going on? Inside my cabin everything was yellow and pink. There was pink razor for women, deodorant for women, which liked exercise. There were also two pink bottles and one yellow bottle of perfume. It was definitely not mine. And what was on the higher shelf? No way! Tampons?

Shock about tampons was nothing when I saw myself in the mirror. On my face were glued eyelashes wit sparkles and my nails were red. I turned around and saw yellow carpet with butterflies and more pink towels. Have I slept in Pam's room? Or I am going mad? Maybe I should start to look for new housekeeper? I decided to leave this girly bathroom and just go and dress up. And then I will have to remove eyelashes and red nail polish. I emerged from my or not mine bathroom and I found some answers in my questions.

I definitely was in my room and there was definitely my bathroom. But my room looked like girl's fantasy or something like that. My bed was like I left but there also were a lot of pink and yellow pillows. On the walls were placates with teenager boys or sexy men movie starts. There were a lot of girl's things around my room, like make up and nail polishes. There were also a lot of magazines like glamour, cosmopolitan, women's health, vogue, seventeen and even your pregnancy. That wasn't funny anymore. I really wanted that everything would be only a dream. And then I remembered. My closet.

There were no clothes. Well there actually were clothes but they weren't mine. Everything was pink and for women. But what was really strange that everything was in my size. Even pumps were in my size. I walked to my underwear drawer and opened it. Yeah, not a surprise at all. It was full of women underwear. Pink and white brass and strings. And you know what? It was in my size too! What a lucky guy I am. But there was something else. There was a note in pink envelope.

_I hope so you are prepared for more. Love Pam._

Well, now I understand everything. That was hers revenge to me. And it was only my mistake because I didn't estimate her properly. So I left my closet in one hand full of brass and panties in other with my note. Well, Pam will be sorry for this. I will let her to taste her own medicines. But my plans were interrupted because in my room I founded Maja. She just stood and looked around. Shit! She never was in here so she didn't know how it supposed to look. Then she looked at me and I saw how her eyes widened even more. Fuck! It isn't good. I wanted to say her something. I wanted that she understand that it is only Pam's joke. But she didn't listened to me. She just said that it was nice to know me and that I shouldn't hide who I am. And she left me. She left my room, my life and me.

So that was last time when I ignored Pam's threats. I am afraid to think what Pam could do to me even worse then that summer. So I should probably play nice with her. But where would be fun?

Taxi stopped in front of my house. God, I missed my home and guys. I even missed Lafayette's birthday. It is probably good that I bought him weekend in spa with Jesus. But I probably will have to be extra nice to him this week. Nobody wants to incur Lafayette's displeasure. Believe me, nobody.

I paid taxi driver and picked my only one suitcase. I wasn't home only 4 days but it looked too long. I had to be away for whole week, but this time in Sweden was cold and I wanted to get away from Pam. She whined all the time how she don't want to live here with me, that she is old enough and same shit like always. I don't understand why she acts like that. We both agree that we missed each other. She left in Sweden when she was only eleven years old. Of course uncle decided that it would be better for all of us. Yeah, she was difficult child and maybe living in origin country will help her, because she couldn't adapt in USA and live with uncle in same house. So when she finished her studies in Sweden I had to convince uncle that it would be great idea that Pam will return in USA. Yes, I know that we both are adults but uncle controls everything till we finish universities. That wanted our parents and it was probably their last wish before they died in car accident.

And our uncle is the last person from our family. We have another uncle, my father's brother but last time I saw him it was at the funeral. Then he disappeared. But it wasn't a surprise. He always is traveling around the world and helps people. Although he decided that Pam and I weren't deserve for his help. So we stayed with my mother's brother. Well I stayed and Pam went in Sweden.

First month after Pam went away uncle worked a lot. And I had to stay in his house alone. I didn't like it so I decided to ask him a favor. I wanted to go in private school with living arrangements. Uncle wasn't happy. But I was stubborn and even called my parents attorney. I was lonely in his house and I wanted to go in school. I always had Pam but then she was far away and I needed to find friends. So Mr. Cataliades talked with my uncle and next week I was in school. Firstly at weekends I went home but my uncle wasn't there. He still worked a lot. So after couple of times I stopped going to visit uncle and stayed in school or went with my friends in their homes. When I had holidays I always flied in Sweden to see my sister. She never visited me in USA for some reason. After a year from my parents' funeral uncle adopted child but I rarely saw him and he was very strange child and I never asked my uncle from where he get 5 years old kid.

Now Pam is back and I have new family. Of course I often call my uncle and sometimes see him when he is in Louisiana. He agreed that Pam can stay with me but I had to promise that she wouldn't be a problem. Because in other way she would have to go in Europe to study or she would lose her inheritance. Although uncle is always alone when I see him. And he never talks about his child. But I prefer that because that kid is very creepy child. And I don't want to do with him anything at all.

I get my keys and unlocked main doors. I missed grocery list day but I hope so guys bought me something. If not, I probably should ask Pam to do my shopping. She likes it. And I will save some time. It is good that this week in my class we are talking about my uncle's company because in other way I would have a lot to do to catch up with information. And of course my professor Peter Threadgill was on ninth cloud when I told him that I could arrange meeting with my uncle. That was a hero worship, like Pam says. I just respect our uncle not worship him.

I somehow climbed those stairs and reached my room. It was 3 am and I wanted only one thing. It is to sleep. I hate jet lag. It is never good. You probably sleep very long and waste your precious time. Or you are wide-awake when other people are sleeping and you have to do something with your boredom alone. But I probably will get some sleep while Pam shoves in here. She is even a bigger sleeper then I am. I am an asshole when someone wakes me up too early. She is a monster when she wakes up 5 minutes earlier then she needs.

I putted my suitcase inside my room and went towards my bed. I will deal with laundry later. Maybe our housekeeper will help me. She loves me. That nice lady likes to flirt with younger guys and who I am to deny her wishes. Maybe if I ask her nicely she even irons my clothes.

I undressed and left my clothes on the floor. For helping with my room and clothes I probably will have to kiss her cheek. But I can't let slip that opportunity. I climbed in my bed and fell asleep quickly. I don't dream at all so I slept very peacefully.

And that was very strange. Yes, I didn't dream at all. But after my parents' death I never slept so comfortable. Inside I felt secure and good and nice. I felt like I found something that I never knew I needed. It was odd but it also was magnificent.

After couple of hours of sleep something wake up me. I didn't understand what it was but I was pissed. I felt my fatigue and I didn't like it. That only remind me that I needed to sleep and now for some reason I couldn't. At least Pam now is sleeping in hotel room and enjoying silence. Now it is obvious why she doesn't want to live in here. Who wants that?

And then I felt something. I wasn't alone in my bed. Well, at least it was interesting and I forgot my lack of sleep. My hand was lying on something. Specifically my hand was lying on someone. It was very pleasant feeling and I just prayed in my mind that it wouldn't be Pam's revenge. So I decided to not open my eyes. At least for now.

I tightened my hand and when my skin touched mysterious body's skin I felt like something lightly jolted me. That was very interesting. And then I pulled body near mine. Jackpot. There is a woman in my bed. So I decided to open my eyes. It can be better or worse, right?

Shit. I was so wrong. I heard a gasp and it was the nicest sound I ever heard. I opened my eyes and right away my whole body awake. You know what I mean. Not only my hands wanted to touch mysterious woman in my bed. She is magnificent. Even thought she was confused. You could say that she wasn't sure if she is dreaming or not. Well, I am Eric Northman, and I will use this opportunity while I can. This idea forced me to smile like a child in candy store.

Her hair is long and blonde. They are very similar to mine but a little bit darker. Then I noticed her eyes. Two enormous blue eyes. They are like two lakes. Like in summer afternoon her eyes are crystal clear and very deep. So deep that I could feel like I drown in the deepest depth. Then my eyes traveled to her cheeks, which was colored with blush. That is my favorite thing in the world. I just love like she looks when she is blushing. Then I reached with my eyes her lips. Her full, beautiful and so sweet lips. They looks so soft and when she bit her lover lip I wanted to do that to her. It would be amazing to feel her lips on mine.

She has some difficulty to breath. I think she was nervous. I hope so that I didn't frighten her. Her chest moved every time when she inhaled. And what a sign it was. I have an opportunity not only to see it but to feel it too. Her breasts looked amazing in that blue tank top. I never saw anything more beautiful then her. I didn't want to look like some pervert so I torn off my gaze from her chest and locked my eyes with hers. And then she gasped again. My eyes widened because I didn't know what to do. Yeah, Eric Northman was at lost what to do with this beautiful woman in his bed. I decided that to lay still and doesn't say anything will be the best thing to do.

There was silent around us. Somehow it felt so right that I didn't want to leave this bed ever again. I wanted to stay with her in our small world and I didn't like thought about sharing. I wanted her all only for myself. But then something happened in my head. Like something clicked inside. I didn't know her. What is her name and from where she is? What she is doing in my bed? She could be lesbian or even she was a man in her past. She was stranger and I am Eric Northman. I shouldn't have any feelings. Where went idea about just fucking and no attachments?

And of course reality kicked my ass hard. Someone opened my room's door and everything was gone. No, mysterious girl still was in my bed. I still held her near me. But air shifted or something else happened and we both understood that it is a time to go back in our lives.

Lafayette walked in my room while talking with Pam and then saw the girl and me in the bed. He was shocked and girl panicked when he saw him. Why she done that? Lafayette was standing like he saw Maria Antoinette, and Pam was near him with annoyed expression on her face. And then my sister started to talk. Shit! In first place why she is in my room this early in the morning? Maybe it is only a dream? Yeah, right.

And then surprise, surprise mysterious girl started to talk after my sister managed to shut up. Her voice was like the prettiest melody. I wanted to hear more from her. But she said that she has to go. Where she is going and why? She should stay with me in this bed. We should ignore Lafayette and Pam, and have some fun. I didn't do anything to her what I wanted to do.

But she didn't hear my thoughts and stood up from my bed. And what a sight it was. My hands wanted to reach her and pull next to me. Her body was magnificent. My eyes danced over her body and I mentally clapped myself on my shoulder. Fuck, there was only that tiny pajama which separated me from her luxurious body. Sun kissed all her body and now her skin glowed like golden jewelry.

Lafayette tried to stop her but she didn't listen to him. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. My voice was lost somewhere. And of course there was Pam. She looked to the girl and then looked at me. And it wasn't good. She tried to put everything in her head and then she will analyze everything later. New information for her to torture me is never good.

And after a moment she was gone. Wait a minute! Who was that girl? I didn't know her name and from where she is? And why she was with pajama in my bed? And where are her clothes? Maybe it is Alcide's new friend and he tried to hide her in my room that his psycho girlfriend didn't find her? I will be damned if that dog first laid his hands on this girl. Well, when I see her next time I will turn on all Northman charm and then we will see who will win.

"Who was that scared girl, Northman? Why you have to bed every beautiful girl in the earth? You little prick." Pam said when girl walked from my room.

"What did you done to her?" Lafayette demanded some answers too.

"Please, not now. I want to go and have a shower." Yeah. It was rich. But what could I say to them? I didn't bed her and didn't do anything to her. And that isn't good to my reputation.

"Fuck your shower! I am here now and I want some answers." Pam said in her scary voice. But there is small detail. I am not afraid of her scary voice.

"That was you, who woke me up from my sleep. God, you are pain in my ass. Can you remind me why I hadn't left you in Europe? And what the fuck you are doing here so early?"

"Stop changing topic, Eric! What do you done to my girlfriend?" Lafayette asked and he was pissed.

"What? Your girlfriend?" I was shocked. How long I was away? Now Lafayette liked woman? No way.

"Why so shocked, Eric? I like to sleep with men sometimes too. And you know that I prefer women. So lets return to my question. Why every women who are worth something appears in you bed?" Pam said.

"Pam you are my little sister. So I don't want to know every small detail about your sex life. And I am just prettier then you." I said and smirked. Pam rolled her eyes and Lafayette looked more pissed then ever. "Lafayette I didn't do to her anything."

"Yeah, Eric. I know you. So start talking what happened in here. You should start right now." So I told him everything. When I finished he still was a little bit angry and Pam was now laughing.

"That is rich, Eric. You had woman in your bed and you didn't do anything. You maybe hit your head or something? I can't believe what I heard." Pam said and laughed even more.

"Pamela." I just said and Pam understood that it is time to stop.

"I hope so that you are telling truth about what happened, because my sweetheart don't need your crap Eric. So don't even think about her. That angel is too good to you. You are my best friend and I know you. But I love that girl and I will not tolerate anything inappropriate towards her." Lafayette said very serious.

"So where is Jesus? What happened to him?" I asked because I liked Jesus very much. He was good guy. And really loved Lafayette. Not like that his previous boyfriend.

"I am now angry at him. He didn't showed last night. So I will be a little bitchy towards him. But nothing serious. Why are you asking?"

"Stop, Eric! I am going to dye in here. You really believed me when I suggested that Lafayette likes women? I really can't believe you." Pam said and tried not to laugh.

"What? Hell no. Women and me? It isn't possible biologically, scientifically and mentally. I like them like friends but lovers? No, no and again no." Lafayette said and smiled. At last old Lafayette is back! Pam excused and went in my bathroom. Probably to laugh at my more.

"But you said that she is your girlfriend? If she is not, so why she was in my bed? And where her clothes then?"

"Sorry about that. This was the only vacant room and she needed to sleep somewhere. I know you don't like when there sleep people but she needed place." I even forgot that I don't like when people stays in my room or my bed overnight. What that girl done to me? "You see, Alcide painted her room and I thought that Jesus would come so that only left your bed."

"Alcide knows her too? But Sam's room is vacant. She was able to sleep in there." I said. I of course didn't have any objections that she slept in my bed but I have to keep it to myself and don't show that I care.

"Yeah, we both met her in the same time. Well, Jesus met her first. Then me. And couple of hours latter Alcide met her too. Well I said to you that Alcide painted her room. You can't imagine how awful looked Sam's ex room. I am surprised that when she saw it she still wanted to live here. When he comes back Thursday, I…"

"Wait a minute? She is living in this house? Sam's ex room is now hers? That means that she is my new roommate. When I would learn about that?" fuck, that isn't good at all.

"Well, Sookie…" Lafayette didn't have a chance to finish what he wanted to say to me because from downstairs we heard someone shouting and it didn't sound good at all.

"HE IS MINE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who is there? …**

_**Disclaimers: main characters belong to Ch. Harris and TB.**_

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: In this chapter would be violence. I just wanted to warn you all. In this chapter I am returning in Sookie's head and minds. All mistakes are mine and I am trying very hard to avoid them. **

**This chapter is a little bit longer then my usual chapters. It is more then 5,500 words. I hope it wouldn't be too long for you. There we go…**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 10

I turned around and gasped loudly. It can't be truth!

I wasn't alone in Eric's bed. There was man who was lying next to me. He probably heard my gasp because his hand on my stomach tightened and he pulled me near to him. Then he slowly opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. And what a smile it was. It appeared and his whole face lightened. He looked irresistible. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move away. I just stared at his face. My eyes moved from his mouth to his hair. They were tangled but looked perfect on him. His hair color was like mine, maybe a little bit lighter. Then my gaze wandered to his eyes. I couldn't stop myself and gasped again. His eyes slightly widened but he didn't try to move himself or me from the bed. Those eyes were like ocean. I was lost in them. They were blue and so clear that I couldn't breath. You know like you see iceberg in the middle of the ocean. It is perfect and beautiful. But you can see only small part of it.

Those eyes were like two perfect, beautiful and magnificent icebergs. I knew that what is under them probably will be my death but I couldn't stop myself. And nobody will be able to safe me. That was for sure.

I felt like everything stopped around me. There I was lying in the bed with man who I don't know and I felt like it was good. I didn't want to leave bed or look away. I wanted to touch him because my skin burned where he touched me. He didn't say anything to me and it was perfect. Silence was our ally. Air around us was ticker and it was almost difficult to breath. But reality was a bitch. And she always makes everything very complicated.

Suddenly room's door opened and I felt like someone punched me and ripped one of my four limbs.

"I don't know about what are you talking, Pamela. I didn't see him and I am sure that he isn't here." Lafayette said and walked in the room. "What the hell is going here?" he asked with a shock in his voice and I sat up. I saw his mouth and his eyes wide open. Not good. There also was standing a very pretty girl next to him. I guess her name is Pamela. Shit! Of course he has a girlfriend. I hope so that she won't be another Debbie.

"What a fuck, Eric. I left you alone for 4 hours and you are having some chick in your bed? And I can see that you are not too tired for her." Pamela said and crossed her hands. Oh fuck. It is going to be very bad. I couldn't stay here any longer. Not because I am not in my room. And even not because there is a man in the same bed with me, and his girlfriend founded us. I have to get from here because man in the same bed with me is Eric Northman. My new roommate. Probably now ex-roommate.

"Uh. I am sorry. I probably should go." I said and got out of the bed. Of course I just had to forget my robe in my room. Nice, Stackhouse. Very nice.

"Sweeth…" Lafayette started to say something to me but I didn't let him to finish.

"Please, not now." I said and looked in his eyes. He just nodded and let me go. I looked at Pamela and I tried to apologies without words because I couldn't say anything to her right now. She looked at me and after some time she moved her gaze to Eric. And I was absolutely sure that I couldn't face Eric right now. I know we didn't do anything. But I felt awkward and uncomfortable.

I left the room and started my walk of shame. Why everything is so complicated? I had to say something in that room. Hell, when I saw Eric in the same bed with me I had to leave the bed and the room. And I don't have place to live. Again! Alcide doesn't talk to me because my pride is more important then my friends. I probably destroyed Eric's relationship so he definitely would want that I move out. Lafayette probably thinks that I am too much trouble. Conclusion is that I could not live with normal people more then 2 days.

I walked downstairs and thought what I am going to do. And then I heard voice, which made me to stop and look at the person in front of me.

"I knew that everything is your fault bitch!" Debbie hissed. How she got in the house? And what is wrong with her hair? Her hair was even more ugly then the last time I saw. I just hope so that she didn't kill her hairdresser.

"I don't understand about what are talking." I said to her. I really was confused.

"Yeah, you are dumb. But not that dumb that you didn't understand about what I am talking. He is my man you slut." She said and poked with her finger in my shoulder. Fuck! She and Eric are together? I feel like I am in a black hole. Well, if Eric is the same Eric I know that wouldn't be a surprise that he have more than one girlfriend. But Debbie Pelt? For real? And what about Alcide then?

"This is misunderstanding. I didn't do anything, Debbie."

"Shut up! You can't act, so just stop. I can't believe that Alcide left me because of dumb bitch like you. I am better then you!"

"What? Alcide isn't with you anymore? And why it is my fault?" now I really felt like dumb person. I didn't understand about what she is talking. Alcide and me? Are she forgot to drink her medicines again?

"I know everything. Yesterday he said that he wants to be alone for some time. He didn't want to see me. He said that he needs space. Nobody leaves me! Nobody!"

"Ok, Debbie. And why it is my fault?" everything became very familiar. I need to be calm with her because she really is dangerous. It is like scene from movie "Misery".

"Oh he tried to hide information that you live here now. You move in and he suddenly wants space? Are you thinking I am fucking stupid? And now I have proves and you will regret that you even thought about my man. He is MINE!"

"What proves? I didn't do anything. Alcide is my roommate. That is all."

"Cha, cha, cha. You are standing here with those clothes and now are 7:30 am. I know that you slept with him. And I think that is even better. Because now he knows what he did. I am much better then you whore. I know sluts like you. I am sick even looking at you. Nobody wants you for round two. I am sure of that." She said and on her face appeared creepy smile. That isn't good at all.

"Debbie, you are delusional. I slept in Eric's room. And nothing is going between Alcide and me."

"You can only dream about Eric. You are so not his level. And I know that he is away and he doesn't allow to anybody to sleep in his room. So stop lying you ugly bitch." I had no time to argue with her. It is desperate to explain her anything. I just turned around and started to walk towards my room.

"You will not leave me here. I will show you where is your place." She said and I heard when she lifted something from the floor. And then I felt. She spilled something over me. I didn't have an opportunity to turn around and liquid now was on my hair and my back. What the fuck she is going to do now?

I turned around and looked at her. She was holding something in her hands. But it wasn't bottle with liquid. She was holding a lighter. Fuck! That means that on my hair was something inflammable. My eyes started to search a bottle with liquid. I knew that smell but I wasn't sure what it was. I spotted a bottle near her feet and it was lying on the floor. It was a bottle of turpentine. Oh, God! She wanted to burn me.

I couldn't scream for help. I couldn't move. I just looked at her and saw that she wasn't here. Yes her body was in front of me. But her mind was somewhere else. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. She was determinate to remove me from her life. Literally remove me. I caught my breath and waited. Maybe she realizes what she is doing. Only thing I still have is my hope. Hope that she will stop. Hope that someone stops her. Hope…

Suddenly front door opened and Jesus walked in. He saw me, and my eyes and right away understand that something is very wrong. Debbie turned around and spotted him too.

"Oh I would love to have some audience. Jesus, when I would finish with this whore, can you make me coffee. I want to chat to you while I wait to Alcide. He will need me after he realizes that I am perfect woman for him." Debbie said and turned her attention again to me. Jesus was in shock like me. Debbie extended her hand towards me and lighted lighter in her hand.

After that everything changed very fast. Jesus grabbed her and lighter felt from her hand. Thanks God that it felt in opposite direction from me, and the bottle with liquid. She started to scream, " I kill you bitch. It isn't over! I will find you WHORE and destroy you! HE IS MINE! I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed and tried to escape from Jesus embrace. I was tired of her voice. But I couldn't do anything.

Suddenly I felt very heavy. I couldn't stand on my feet anymore. I felt on the ground on my knees and hugged myself. Then I felt something vet on my cheeks. Fuck, I was crying. I couldn't see well what was going around me because of those fucking tears. I promised to myself when I was still a child that I would not cry when someone could see me. And now? Not only Jesus could see me but that psycho Debbie started to laugh because I was crying. I just want to punch in her ugly face that she would shut up.

"Sookie, look at me! You need to go and have a shower. Can you stand up?" I heard Jesus asking me. I wanted to say something or go and have that stupid shower but I couldn't. I was so scared because I just kneeled on the ground. My hands didn't move. My legs were numb. I barely could breath. I have to do something. I knew that.

"Amelia" I whispered. I knew that only she could help me this moment. She would know what to do that I would start to react. I needed her.

"Ok. I can hear that someone is coming from upstairs. I will say to Lafayette that he call Amelia. She will be there as soon as possible. I promise. But now I need that you talk to me. Can you move?" Jesus asked with concern in his voice. I didn't know if I could move my head. I said Amelia's name. So I have to try. I am stronger then this. I concentrated and moved my head in the sides slightly.

Then I heard another laugh from Debbie. I couldn't see her well. But I saw her body. She was struggling in Jesus embrace. Yeah, bitch you can dream about it. I knew that Jesus is strong guy and in his job he has to hold patients, so he will be good while somebody comes to help him.

At last I heard someone on the stairs. I felt better but I started to cry more. Fuck, I hated to be victim. And I couldn't see anything again. I hope so that someone starts to speak because I hated to be in the dark.

"What the hell just happened here?" Lafayette started to shout. Oh God! I was so happy to hear his voice again.

"Not now, Lafayette. Call Amelia and then go and wake up Alcide. I will hold her but I need some help. Someone needs to pick up Sookie and get her in the shower. It is necessary to wash her body. You need to wash all turpentine. I will be with her as soon as someone will hold this psycho. We probably will need ambulance." Jesus said.

"Fuck. You said turpentine? How it got on her? And how much?" someone asked. I didn't know whose voice it was. But it was very melodic and manly voice. I could listen it forever.

"Not now, Eric. She needs to get in the shower now! Lafayette, give him your shirt. He must be covered. We don't need another problem." Jesus said. Fuck! Eric! Why me? And of course like other men in this house he has to be shirtless. Thanks God I can't see that because I would be red like tomato now. He must be very quick because after couple of seconds he was in front of me on his knees. I couldn't see anything but I perfectly could see his icy blue eyes. And now I must go with him in one shower. Can it be even worse?

"I will help you Eric." I heard woman's voice now near me. Fuck my life. It is too late to light that lighter? Now Eric's girlfriend wants to help me. Perfect. I just needed one more girlfriend who hated me. And Eric's girlfriend has a good reason to dislike me.

"Amelia" I said again. Why she isn't here with me?

"Who is Amelia?" Eric asked.

"Sweetheart she will be here very soon. But we can't wait. Do you understand?" Lafayette said to me. Yes I perfectly understand that I am in very bad position. But I really didn't want to go in one shower with Eric or his girlfriend.

"She can't talk Lafayette. Eric, just hurry up. Amelia will be soon with you and everything will be good, you know that Sookie. I will come to look at you with her. Nothing bad would happen with you again. I promise. You remember that deal is a deal?" Jesus asked me and I found some strength to nod.

"I will pick up you and carry you in your shower. Pam will help with your clothes. Everything will be fine. Do you trust me?" Eric asked looking in my eyes.

"For fucks sake, she can't talk, Eric. She barely moves! This is not the time to chitchat. You will have plenty of the time to charm her. Now start to do something." Eric's girlfriend said whose name probably is Pam. And I can bet that her arms were crossed in front of her or they were on her hips.

"Not now, Pamela!" Eric hissed and picked me from the floor. He started to go in the not official Lafayette's bathroom but then Jesus just shouted that Eric should go in Sam's bathroom. So that means that it is Sam's room again. Not mine. Now I really wanted to cry. Eric carried me in the bathroom, putted me on the cabinet and looked in my eyes.

"Yes" I said to him and saw confusion on his face appearing. Then like light bulb turned on and he smiled at me. I really like that fantastic smile. For a second I forgot everything. Debbie Pelt, that I don't have where to live and his girlfriend Pamela. Just for the second.

"Go now, Eric. Leave us alone. I will help her." Pamela said from the doorway.

"Just don't be too handsy, Pamela. I warn you." Eric said sternly.

"Of course, Eric. She is beautiful but I am not like that."

"I hope so. And you better listen to me."

"Yes master. You can go now." She said and moved from his way. Well, their relationship was very strange. Master? And handsy with me? Maybe it is good that I am not longer living in here.

"At last we are alone. So can you move or I have to undress you?" she said looking in my eyes. Well, she was kind of nice. At least for now. I tried to move but I still couldn't.

"No. I still can't lift my hands or move my legs. I am sorry. I am such a trouble. Thank you for your help." I said and someone stormed in my room. Or at my ex room.

"Sookie? Where are you?" Amelia started to shout with panic in her voice.

"We are here." Pamela said coldly.

"Oh my God! Are you all right? Why you are not in the shower? Jesus said that you have to be in the shower! Why are you not listening to him?"

"Well I will leave you alone. I will be in this room. If you need any help just call me." Pamela said and winked at me. Well, even if she has strange love relationship with Eric, I like her anyway.

"Yeah, you can wait on the Sookie's bed or chair. If I need your help I will call you." Amelia said and looked at my body like she wanted to see if I have any visible injuries.

"It is your room, Sookie? I thought it is Sam's room?" Pamela asked. Well. Great. Now she probably will become Debbie number two.

"Of course it is Sookie's room. Now please close the door. We will need some privacy." Amelia said and started to remove my clothes. Pam just raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything and left bathroom.

When my clothes were removed and I was standing in the shower I saw how nervous Amelia was. Her hands trembled and she wasn't looking at me. When my best friend is upset or has some kind of trouble she always concentrates in one thing. In this case the thing was I. Now I was able to stand by myself and I could move my hands. But it was still very difficult to remove turpentine so she had to help me.

"Amelia." I said but she was too concentrated in her new job.

"Amelia." I tried again. No reaction.

"For God's sake, Amelia Broadway, look at me!" well she heard that. She looked at me and I could see that she was crying all the time while she helped me. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Sookie are you out of your mind? Some crazy chick attacked you in your house. She wanted to kill you! And now I don't know, what is going to happen next. You probably should be in the hospital and far away from there. Why I listened to Jesus." She started to ramble.

"Hey. Look at me. I am fine. Yes, she attacked me but now everything is fine. And it is just turpentine. I am not going to die or something. And Jesus will come here and he will look at my back. And then we will know if I need to go in the hospital. So just relax. If you want you can go in bedroom and talk with Pam. I am going to be fine in here alone." I saw how difficult everything was to her. She was more scared then I. I didn't joke when I said that we are like sisters. Probably like conjoined twins with only one heart.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I won't leave you here alone. When I came in you couldn't stand by yourself. And now you want that I leave you and have some chitchat with that chick? No Sookie I don't think that you are all right if you talk nonsense." She said with determination in her face. Yeah, we were both stubborn.

"Amelia, I am good now. Please, leave me alone in here. When I finish I will call you, ok? And you can go and talk with someone else or not talk. I don't care. Just go and do something." I didn't want to be ungrateful or rude. But I really wanted some alone time.

"Ok, I will go. But I will be in your room near door in bathroom. Just call my name and I will be near you as soon as possible to be. You can be so stubborn sometimes. In those times I really don't envy to your mother."

"Yeah, same to your dad."

"What? I am not stubborn. He is like mule. And I can't help it!"

"Whatever you say, Amelia. Please shut the door." I said when she was leaving. Not stubborn. Yeah, and I have little pony under my bed then. Well I will have to wait till Amelia decides to have a baby. And I hope so that the baby will be a small copy of her or his mother. Then we will see who is stubborn.

I had my shower and after that I was able to move again like usual. I don't remember if I was so scared before. And I hope so that I won't be in the same position ever again. I am scared even to think about what happened today. I was so lucky that Jesus showed that moment. If it wasn't him I don't know where I would be right now. Probably in the hospital. Just I don't know in which floor, whit burnings or in the fridge. I probably should shut my mind and really don't think about it.

I picked my robe, which I usually wear with my pajama. But of course I left it in my bathroom yesterday. And I don't know if I should be happy or furious. Happy because I have my robe and it is very nice. My pajama probably is in trashcan and I at least have my robe. Also, now I have what to wear after my shower because I really don't want to go nude in my bedroom. There are at least two people in my room and one of them is a stranger. I should be furious because in the morning I had my shame walk or something like that. Yeah, it was my pajama but if boys agreed not to walk only with they underwear so I probably should follow that rule too. It was really a very tiny pajama. And I didn't wear my bra under my tiny top. Urg…

When I emerged from my bathroom I found Pam and Amelia in my room. Amelia was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. I found it very unusual. She always is trying to be a star of the room and now it looked like she wanted to be invisible. Pam was lying on my bed with a huge grin on her face. Wait a minute! Is Amelia blushing?

"Why didn't you call me?" Amelia started when she saw me. Right now I really hated this side of her. I have one mother and it is too much sometimes to me. And now the second one?

"Because she is not an invalid. She perfectly fine by herself." Pam said.

"I didn't ask your opinion. You saw her before I got in here. And you still think that she is fine?"

"Amelia, just calm down a little bit. I didn't need your help but can you find me clothes to wear?" I asked for help because I really didn't need more drama today.

"I don't want to go in that closet ever again." Amelia said. So she wanted to help or not? And she sometimes acts like a child.

"My clothes are still in the boxes. You don't need to go in my closet. You will find everything in laundry room. Thank you." I said and she stood up and walked from my room.

"She is afraid to go in the closet? She is claustrophobic or something?" Pam asked when Amelia left us alone.

"It is not important right now. There was something in the closet when I moved in and now she is blowing large burble of nothing." I said and Pam just nodded with even bigger grin on her face. " I just want to say thank you. You helped so much today and I am very grateful."

"Yeah, Sookie. You probably won't be so grateful in near future but I was glad to help you." She said and looked at me. Ok, it was kind of scary. I don't know what did she meant about my gratitude but it didn't sound good. But who could blame her. She founded me in her boyfriend's bed today. And I wasn't alone. Maybe Pam won't be like Debbie. But probably I wouldn't stay for so long to see if she would be Debbie's follower.

We were silent till Amelia came back with my clothes and Jesus. She handed my clothes and sat down on the same chair again. Maybe Amelia was in shock too. It is probably not easy to see your friend like a mummy or zombie.

"Well I leave you with your doctor and that feisty friend of yours." Pam said and smirked.

"You know that I am not a doctor, Pam. You better go in the kitchen. We all are kind of hungry you know?" Jesus said and smiled.

"Not funny at all, Jesus. There won't be anything delicious. Everything that interest me is in this room." Pam said walked out of the room. Amelia just sat in the corner with her moth wide open. I couldn't believe what I heard and started to laugh.

"What was that? She like female version of Lafayette." I said and looked at Jesus who had huge grin on his face.

"Lafayette is a female version of her. Wait and you will see it." Jesus said to me. Yeah, probably not. " Now lay on the bend on your stomach and I will look at your back." I did like he said and after 5 minutes of more questions and examination I had free pass. Everything was kind of normal and I can stay home. Just for how long?

I picked my clothes and went in the bathroom again. Amelia picked underwear, blue yoga pants and big gray jumper. I put my hair in the ponytail and went back in my room. Well, now my bed and corner with a chair was empty. Jesus and Amelia were standing and whispering something near my window.

"Ok, guys, now I am here so you can start talk loudly again." I said with my hands on my hips.

"This room looks amazing. Isn't it, Jesus?" Amelia asked. Yeah, good move. For now I ignore that she changed topic even though I don't know about what they were talking.

"Uh-huh. You did nice job in here. I still could not believe that Lafayette helped you and you did everything so quickly."

"Alcide." I just said.

"What?" Amelia and Jesus both asked in the same time.

"Alcide called my brother Jason and asked for the money to buy some paint and everything else. And then he just painted everything. Closet too, so you can go in there if you want Amelia."

"Lafayette didn't say that you asked Alcide for help." Jesus said a little bit confused.

"I didn't."

"Oh" Jesus said. Yeah, join the club of confusion.

"He is still alive?" Amelia asked. Jesus mouth opened and I started to giggle.

"Of course, he is still alive. I just don't talk to him right now. I know he wanted to help me. But I hate that macho bullshit. He isn't my brother, my father or granddad. He is my friend. And friends talk to each other. Right?"

"Jesus are you sure that she is alright? Because she isn't Sookie that I know." Amelia said and Jesus was lost what is happening between us.

"I am fine. But I know that Lafayette made something delicious to eat. So I am kind of hungry. Can we go to the kitchen?

"You should stay here. I will bring something for you." Amelia said and started to walk towards the door.

"Nonsense. I am not an invalid. I want to leave this room and talk with others." Well I didn't want talk with everyone in the house. But I missed Lafayette.

"Jesus can you help me in here?" Amelia asked and pointed in me.

"Sookie, Amelia is right. You should stay here. Lay down and we will help you in everything. You probably are exhausted and want to sleep." Jesus said. I have only one thought in my head. BULLSHIT!

"You can stay here but I am going. I can see that you both should lie down and get some sleep because you are now so tired that you can't even lie properly. " I said and left them both in my room.

I was near the kitchen when they both caught up with me. Well, probably they didn't feel sleepy at all. And then we all heard the same thing when we reached kitchen's doorway.

"She will not live with us! I object it Lafayette! I said that Sam's room would be for my sister." And surprise, surprise it was Eric who expressed his feeling towards me so loudly.

"Who died and dedicated right to decide who lives here?" Amelia asked to loud and everyone turned theirs eyes to us. Lafayette smiled in a sad smile. Tray was relieved when he saw me. Alcide ignored me like I was invisible. I could see shame on his face. Pam just smiled and looked in my eyes. Yes, now I understand what did she mean when we talked in my room. Or probably former room. And Eric was angry. His eyes were on fire and lips were in the thin line. And then suddenly I saw something else. His eyes met mines and I saw an apology. WTF?

"That did last owner when he died and my brother bought this house. Right, Eric?" Pam said now with boring expression on her face, but her eyes told me that she enjoyed every minute of this situation.

Why nobody said to me that Eric is the owner of the house. Now I really have to found new place to live. And wait a minute! Pam is his sister not a girlfriend? Please, Ashton Kutcher, show up right now!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Note for those who never saw turpentine. You won't die from it except you will try to bathe in it or start drinking it. But turpentine has a couple of side effects, which aren't very pleasant. So be careful with it!**

**Like always I am waiting for your comments, opinion or suggestions. If you have any questions don't be shy and ask. I will always answer them.**

_**Disclaimer: main characters belong to Ch. Harris and TB.**_

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter would be from Eric's pov. There would be things that you already read, but I couldn't avoid it. I don't like it myself so I hope so that it would be the first and the last time it happens. All mistakes are mine and I am sorry. I am really trying to improve myself in that department :)**

**Enough of my rambling, lets begin with reading.**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 11

"Well, Sookie…" Lafayette didn't have a chance to finish what he wanted to say to me because we heard someone shouting from downstairs and it didn't sound good at all.

"HE IS MINE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"What the hell?" I asked. Who would be shouting in my house so early in the morning? I looked at Lafayette and he just struggled his shoulders.

"Pam? You came here alone?" I asked her loudly because she was still in the bathroom.

"Why do you ask? Just don't say that you need another girl in your bed. I won't share with you. Enough is enough." She said when she came back in my room. She looked irritated and angry.

"Just answer me. Did you come alone this morning?"

"Yes. I don't know many people here and we are only in this city like 4 hours. Where would I found entertainment in 3 am?" she said and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"So there are more surprises, Lafayette?" I asked. All this time he was somewhere else. Like he was trying to remember something.

"I don't think so. Listen we should go downstairs and see what is going in there. I have bad feeling." Lafayette said and he truly looked concerned.

"Why are you so jumpy? What did I miss?" Pam asked. Now she looked concerned. And I didn't like it. These two always are happy and sarcastic, and now? Maybe we should go and look what was going on. Lafayette didn't answer Pam's question and started to walk from my room. And then we heard laughter. Laughter that we perfectly knew.

"Fuck!" I said and stand up from my bed. Lafayette started to run towards the stairs.

"What is going on Eric?" Pam asked. In her voice I heard that she was a little bit scared.

"You should stay here." I said and started to walk faster then usual. If this was Lafayette's reaction that means that we have a huge problem.

"Hell no. You know that I could help." She didn't wait my answer or objections and followed Lafayette.

I was near the stairs when I heard Lafayette's voice. He asked what happened. He probably shouted and that is fucking disaster because Lafayette never shouts. He must be stressed like hell and view in the first floor isn't good. I climbed down the stairs as fast as I could and stopped behind my sister. This wasn't good at all. Alcide's girlfriend/bitch was in Jesus arms and Sookie was on the floor. I was stunned. Fuck me! How that happened.

"Not now, Lafayette. Call Amelia and then go and wake up Alcide. I will hold her but I need some help. Someone needs to pick up Sookie and get her in the shower. It is necessary to wash her body. You need to wash all turpentine. I will be with her as soon as someone will hold this psycho. We probably will need ambulance." Jesus said. What? Turpentine? And an ambulance?

"Fuck. You said turpentine? How it got on her? And how much?" I am not a professional but I know what is turpentine. And it can be very dangerous.

"Not now, Eric. She needs to get in the shower now! Lafayette, give him your shirt. He must be covered. We don't need another problem." Jesus said. He was right. If that shit gets on the skin it can be fucking painful later. I grabbed Lafayette's shirt and quickly putted it on. Then I just reached Sookie and kneeled in front of her. She looked vulnerable and scared. Her eyes were full of tears and she trembled a little. I just wanted cradle her on my lap, hug her and say that everything will be fine.

"I will help you, Eric." I heard Pam saying. She was standing behind me. Her voice was so soft. Everything suddenly reminded me about our parents and the day we found that they are dead. She probably remembered it too and put her hand on my shoulder and then squeezed it.

"Amelia" Suddenly Sookie whispered.

"Who is Amelia?" I asked. Maybe she started to hallucinate? Or this can be her doctor's name.

"Sweetheart she will be here very soon. But we can't wait. Do you understand?" Lafayette said to Sookie. So nobody will answer me, but if she is coming that means she is important. And it wasn't a time to collect information about Sookie and her life. Focus, Northman. You will have time for that later.

"She can't talk Lafayette. Eric, just hurry up. Amelia will be soon with you and everything will be fine. You know that Sookie. I will come to see you when she shows up. Nothing bad would happen with you again. I promise. You remember that deal is a deal?" Jesus asked to her and I saw how quickly she relaxed and even nodded. So it will be fine. Everything will be fine. I just have to repeat it over and over again.

"I will pick up you and carry you in your shower. Pam will help with your clothes. Everything will be fine. Do you trust me?" I asked when I realized that we have no time. We already wasted more then we should. I just wanted to hear her voice again. That would mean that she is even better then before and there won't be any consequences.

"For fucks sake, she can't talk, Eric. She barely moves! This is not the time to chitchat. You will have plenty of the time to charm her. Now start to do something." Pam commanded me. She always acts like that when she is stressed or afraid of something. But I am not a douche and I perfectly understand what is happening around us.

"Not now, Pamela!" I hissed and picked Sookie from the floor. I started to go in the main bathroom but then Jesus just shouted that I should go in Sam's bathroom. I totally forgot that she now lives here. She is my roommate. Fuck! Why everything is so difficult? And why Jesus said that I should carry her to Sam's bathroom? It is hers now, right? Unless, she is going to move out from here. And who would blame her?

I carried Sookie in the bathroom, putted her on the cabinet and looked in her eyes. She has very beautiful eyes. And they spoke volumes. She was still afraid but also she felt safe with me. I felt safe too, because we were far away from that stupid bitch.

"Yes" she said suddenly to me. I didn't understand why she said it? Maybe she is feeling worse then I thought. But wait. She said yes! It only can be an answer to my question. She trusts me**. **I couldn't help myself and smiled like goof. It felt amazing that someone, who was attacked, thought that I am trustworthy. And she smiled too. Until, Pam appeared in the bathroom.

"Go now Eric. Leave us alone. I will help her." Pamela said from the doorway.

"Just don't be too handsy, Pamela. I warn you." I said sternly. She sometimes doesn't feel boundaries. And Sookie doesn't need it at all right now. She trusts me and I won't disappoint her.

"Of course, Eric. She is beautiful but I am not like that. This isn't a right moment." Pam said sincerely.

"I hope so. And you better listen to me." I maybe sounded a little bit too harshly but you must to be firm with my sister.

"Yes master. You can go now." She said and moved from my way. Yeah. Old Pam is back. I knew that Sookie would be safe so I left them alone. I walked from Sookie's or Sam's room and someone just flied past me. I just saw small body and brown hair. If I didn't know that guys were downstairs I would feel alarmed. But they won't let that something else would happen today to Sookie. So I just went to the kitchen.

I walked in the kitchen and there I found three concerned faces. Lafayette jumped from his seat when he saw me. Jesus looked at me and with his eyes asked if everything ok. And there was Tray. What he is doing here? I don't remember if he ever was in this house. That reminded me that I should ask him if he could look in my corvette. Almost a year passed after someone checked her.

"Tray." I said and extended my hand. He shook it and nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked right away because I wasn't in the mood to chitchat, like Pam says.

"I came to check on Sookie. When Lafayette called Amelia we both came as soon as we could. How she is?" so Amelia is that girl who ran past me. She is too young to be a doctor. Perhaps she is family or friend. It is not important right now.

"Well, I left her with Pam. But she is recovering from stress and shock. And she is doing quit well. I don't know if she can move by herself but she talked with me." I said and sat at the table.

"That is good. Right, Jesus?" Lafayette asked.

"Mhm. I will go in your room Lafayette because I need some things for Sookie's examination. When I will have more news I will come and tell you." Jesus said and walked from the kitchen. So I was left with Lafayette and Tray. Lafayette was like on emotional roller coaster. When Jesus left us he jumped right away towards fridge and started to pull products. Tray was lost in his thoughts. His face was like a wall without emotions but his eyes was on fire. So I was left to help Lafayette with what he was doing or try to talk with Tray. But I had one nagging question in my head and I wanted to know answer immediately.

"So where is Alcide's girlfriend?" I asked and Lafayette froze and Tray glared at me like he wanted to kill me. "Lafayette, where she is?" now I asked him directly.

"While you were with Sookie Alcide came downstairs and…"

"And? What happened?" I was becoming impatient. Why people can't tell everything straightway. I am not an oracle or telepath. I don't know what is going in their heads.

"He came downstairs and took her in living room. After 5 minutes he walked with her from this house. We didn't see him after that." Tray said from clenched teeth.

"And you let him?" I asked being in shock. Why they let her leave? And where is police?

"And what we could do? He was beyond pissed. And he is our friend. And that was his girlfriend. Eric we have to trust Alcide. He will do what is right to do." Lafayette said and resume doing whatever he was doing.

"Ok. We will wait for Alcide and then he will explain everything. What are you doing in there, Lafayette?" I asked him.

"My girlfriend will need to eat after everything. And I will make her something nice that she will start smiling again." Lafayette said and started to hum something.

After couple minutes of silence Tray turned to me, and said, "I know Alcide better then you do. So he did something stupid and irrational I know that. When he comes back please hold me." I didn't know if he was telling truth about Alcide and stupid decisions. I could argue with that. But I nodded and asked if he wanted coffee.

Lafayette then jumped to make us a coffee. He truly was stressed and I didn't like it at all. He was most relaxed human I ever knew. And now he was distant and concentrated like he was going to operate someone.

"Lafayette you should relax a little bit. I don't know Sookie well. Hell I don't know her at all but I don't think so that she would like to see you like that." I said and Tray chuckled.

"He is right Lafayette. She would kick your ass if she could see you right now. Remember how she deals with Amelia. Her father can't control her. Sometimes even it is hard to me to do that. But Sookie always knows what to do and what to say. I can bet that right now she consoles Amelia and not vice versa." Tray said and sipped from his cup, which Lafayette handed him seconds ago.

"Yeah. I saw how she handles Amelia. And I saw how she talked with Alcide yesterday. I remember something. We should call someone from her family." Lafayette said and started to search for his phone. What happened between Alcide and Sookie? Why Lafayette is so impressed? That girl is a puzzle and I can't resolve it. And I am trying really hard to do it.

"No. We will wait till Sookie says something. She wouldn't like if we do something against her back" Tray said and reached for a newspaper.

"Ok. It is just ridiculous. You are afraid of her? And what if she will need doctor or something. Her family should know." I said. I was angry. Sookie was attacked and we are sitting here and waiting till she decides if she wants to call her family or not.

"He is right Eric. She hates highhanded people who are acting like they know what she wants. I don't know anything about her family except that she has a brother. If she feels that it is necessary she will asks us to call someone. She asked for Amelia." Lafayette said. So we will act like that girl wants. That's just great.

And that moment Pam decided to come in the kitchen so I couldn't reply anything and our discussion was closed. Pam looked very happy. Too happy. I only saw her like that when she returned from shopping and after sex. I know that she didn't leave this house so shopping fell from my list. So it leaves only…. No!

"You have news?" Lafayette asked and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I left when Jesus came but she looked fine. She is always so sassy, fun, reasonable, sarcastic and controlling her friend?"

"Yes!" Lafayette said and winked.

"Definitely" Tray said and smiled. So Sookie impressed my sister. That is not something I hear often. Not at all. And I need to know every detail what happened in that room. That big grin of my sister's isn't saying anything good to me.

"You must to be Tray. Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you. My name is Pam. I am this blonde "Nordic god" sister." She said sarcastically. I growled and she chuckled. "I am sorry. I am this caveman sister."

"Nice to meet you. I am sorry but I didn't heard anything about you." Tray said and smiled.

"That's perfect! We should know each other better." She said and winked. I couldn't believe my eyes. She is flirting with a man in front of me!

"Pam, fuck off. He has a girlfriend. And last time I heard you liked girls. So what happened in that room?" I asked. I was getting impatient. She knew how to pull my strings.

"Oh my silly brother. I like girls but I never said to you that I don't like men. And Tray is a MAN. Well his girlfriend said that. Now I can see that she didn't lie to me. And what happened in that room is a girls secret." She said and winked to me. She fucking winked! And what the fuck is a girls secret? Lafayette is a bigger girl then she is.

"What did you done to my girlfriend?" Tray asked while he chuckled.

"I teased her a little bit while Sookie was in the shower. She didn't say much to me. Only repeated, "Stop that. I am not. And I have a boyfriend Tray." that was just hilarious." Pam said and laughed. Well that only says to me that Sookie was alone in the shower. Thanks God, that Pam was occupied that moment.

"Lets congratulate you. You joined "Tease Amelia" club."

"Who are the members?" Pam asked. She looked very interested and happy. Who knew that Pam would find friends first day in Louisiana?

"Sookie and me. And now it will be you too." Tray said and Lafayette punched his arm. "I want to join that club too. You will have all fun and I will be left in this kitchen. Not good, Tray. Not good at all. I am not happy." Lafayette said and pouted. When my home became a kindergarten? I was away only for 4 days.

"I am in!" Pam said and shook Tray's hand.

"Lafayette, you don't need an invitation. If you want to tease Amelia you can do it. Sookie thinks that you are her new family member. So you are mine family member too." Tray said and Lafayette smiled like kid who got a candy. "Aww. You really love your girlfriend? Because if you not that will be very difficult to keep my hands near me. You are awesome Tray Dawson." Lafayette said and kissed Tray's cheek. Tray was shocked and I couldn't help myself and started to laugh. Yeah, year ago I was in his place. It is good that Lafayette found new victim. The others join me and started to laugh too. But when Alcide showed up everybody stopped and slightly tensed.

"Eric you are home! Nice to see you man. Why nobody said to me that he returned?" Alcide asked with cheerful tone. He patted my shoulder and sat down next to me.

"If you didn't notice there was urgent matters then Eric's return." Lafayette said a little bit bitterly. I understand him. And I don't even know Sookie. That is insane that Alcide pretends like he is a happy camper.

"Where is your girlfriend? You know what happened downstairs?" I asked with authority in my voice. This is my house and it is mine responsibility that everyone would be safe in here. I was full of all this crap. Pam is teasing me, I like girl and I don't know her at all. Lafayette is strange and distain and now Alcide acts like biggest prick in the world. He is good guy. Well, he was a good guy when I left house and went in Sweden.

"Everything is ok. Don't worry. How was your trip?" Alcide asked. I felt when Tray tensed behind me and now understand perfectly why he wanted that I hold him. But who will hold me, because I really wanted to punch Alcide hard in his dumb head.

"Are you serious?" I asked because I was lost in this conversation. I asked one thing and he would talk about something else.

"Gosh! You are stupid or what? That cow of yours tried to harm your roommate and you can say that everything is ok? Did you call police or drove with her in the station? What she said? Why she did that?" Pam couldn't stay silent any longer. And she asked what we all wanted to know.

"Eric, I think your sister needs to cool down." Alcide said coldly.

"You fucker! You perfectly know my name. And I am waiting for answers." Now Pam was literally pissed off.

"Why you even care? You don't know anything, PAM! I guess you want to get in Sookie's pants. That's all! Poor little Pam needs my help." Alcide said harshly because now he was pissed too.

"Pam that is enough. And you Alcide watch what are you talking and with who, because I will choose her side always. Pam is right. We need answers and you will talk right now. It is my home and we must to do something that anything like that never repeats again." I said and looked in Alcide's eyes. Pam stood up from her chair and walked towards Lafayette. She was very angry because she decided to help with a food. That always shows how pissed off she really is. After our parents died she made 3 cakes by herself.

"Eric, you even don't know this girl. And you know Debbie. Yes she can be aggressive but something must to trigger her. I don't think that it was only Debbie's fault. Sookie said something to her. It is only reason why Debbie would try to hit her." Alcide said. And he had a point. Something had to trigger her because I know that she is insane but in the past she only insulted others and never tried to harm them physically.

"Bullshit! And you know that. Sookie would never do that. She is a good person. And we all know that your girlfriend is psycho. Everybody is afraid of her because they don't know when she would explode." Tray started to shout and stand up of his chair.

"Calm down, Tray. We don't need this." I said and waited till Tray sat down. "Alcide what Debbie said to you? What happened?"

"She didn't say a lot. She was a very scared, thanks to you guys. I didn't think that you could act like that with my girlfriend. I called her sister and she came and took her. That's all." Alcide said and looked at us all. His gaze was full of anger and disguise.

"You let her go? And you didn't call a police?" Pam shouted and Lafayette held her. But he was pissed off like Pam. Probably even more. Tray just shook his head. He tried to wake up from bad dream. Yeah, I wanted to wake up too.

"Pamela, stop it. Try to control yourself. We don't know what happened. Maybe this was only a misunderstanding. We need to wait and hear Sookie's version." I said and pleaded with my eyes that Pam understood me. We didn't need any police in our house. This was my sister's first day in New Orleans and we have to stay low, because uncle won't listen to me and will command Pam to go away. I know that. And I wouldn't let her to refuse her money. Her behavior must to be as good as it could be. And she must to start studies. Then she will get her money and can punch uncle's face as hard as she want. She nodded and came next to me, kissed my cheek and sat down in front of me. I mouthed thank you and she smiled.

There was awkward silent in the kitchen. Three of us sipped coffee, one was chopping something and the other one just sat down and looked at the ground. Suddenly Alcide lifted his head and looked at me.

"What?" I asked a little bit confused.

"So when she moves out?" he asked.

"Who?" I was at lost about what he is talking.

"Sookie. When she moves out? Your sister is here. That means that she will need a room to stay here. And that girl is a trouble. Look what she did today."

"Alcide you are my friend but just shut up already. I know yesterday your ego was hurt and you are still pissed off but it isn't a reason why she must to move out. You agreed that she can live here. I did too. Even Sam said that is ok." Lafayette said and putted down his knife.

"I didn't thought that she would be such a drama queen. I can bet that everything is her fault. She said something insulting to Debbie. We don't need someone like her." Alcide said calmly but his hands were clenched into fists

"You said yourself that we don't know what happened there. And even you don't believe what you said just now. She is living here not Pam. And she will stay here how long she would want it." Lafayette said back to Alcide. Now I could agree with Alcide. Sookie is a problem in this house. Alcide hates her. Lafayette just loves her. This is the first reason why I wanted to live with guys. Much less drama with them.

"I think it is better that she moves out, Lafayette. She maybe doesn't want to live here anymore with everything what happened this morning." I said as gently as I could. I know that Pam don't want to live here. I know that I can't imagine my sister in this house. I know that I like Sookie and I doubt that she done anything to Debbie. But I didn't want that my sister go in Europe or that my friends start to conflict with each other.

"But, Eric! How can you say that? Don't listen to Alcide. He probably is insane like his psycho girlfriend. You know…" I didn't let him to finish what he wanted to say because it was too much for me. I want peace in my house.

"Enough! She will not live with us! I object it Lafayette! I said that Sam's room would be for my sister." I said and regretted it. But all that drama has to stop. It is becoming too chaotic.

"Who died and gave you a right to decide who lives here and who doesn't?" Someone said. I turned and saw Amelia, Sookie and Jesus standing in the doorway. It must be Amelia. She doesn't know anything and now is expressing her opinion. Yes I felt like a jerk but she didn't have to remind it. My eyes shifted and I looked at Sookie. This is all her fault. Now she looked very strong and not angry at all. She looked like she understood what I wanted to say. There was no trace of that vulnerable girl, which I picked up from the floor. Now in front of me stood wonderful woman. Stop that! You decided and you won't change your mind.

"That did last owner when he died and my brother bought this house. Right, Eric?" Pam said from behind me. I could here in her voice that she was not happy with me but I am her brother. So if she can she will be with me always.

Sookie now looked confused and after couple of seconds something clicked in her head and she again looked at me. Her eyes were wide open and I could see that it mirrored my eyes when I heard that I have new roommate. Join the club, Sookie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Did you felt something between Alcide and Pam? And where his common sense is hiding? Who wants to punch him first?**

**I hope so I answered couple of your questions. More would be answered in next chapter. Sookie and Eric will have their talk. till next time! Comment, express your opinion and ask questions! I will be waiting!**

_**Disclaimers: all main characters belong to C.H. and T.B. **_

__Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know that I post earlier then usual. But I had an extra time and my muse kicked my butt to write more then previous weeks. Somebody of you, after reading this chapter may start to think that this Eric isn't very smart, so just remember that he only slept a few hours (it will be hard to him to connect all information right away). I wanted to show him as humanly as I could. All mistakes are mine and if you are very annoyed about them maybe you want to help me? *smirk***

**I will appreciate all help you can give me. Ok, I am stopping here and you can start to read what I wrote…**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 12

Why nobody said to me that Eric is the owner of the house. Now, I really have to find new place where to live. And wait a minute! Pam is his sister not a girlfriend? Please, Ashton Kutcher, show up right now!

I was defeated. Who knew that now I regret my decision to move out from my dorm room. My two roommates were crazy bitches but not crazy like these people.

"So I need to pick my things right now, master of this house? Or I do have couple of minutes to drink coffee?" I asked and looked at Eric. He has no manners, so I can be a bitch too. He just stood there and looked at me. Like I was a vision or hallucination. Whatever pretty boy, I am not interested in your mental drama right now.

"Oh, that one was good Sookie. I would stay here, but I have to go. Lafayette told about your charming professor and I want to meet him by myself. So I want to thank you for opportunity to be Sookie for one day. Maybe I see you later. If not I will like to go for a dinner or to dance. How about that?" Pam said and walked towards me. She liked me? Like liked me and wanted to go for a date? So that Eric had in his mind when he told her to not to be handsy towards me. I thought about possibility to date Pam and started to chuckle.

Well she is very beautiful, but I liked man more. And I have a stupid excuse of a boyfriend, short of. But I think we can be good friends. And she will go in my classes instead me because Lafayette asked her. Well, I owe her now. That's for sure.

"Sure Pam. I will like that. Lafayette has my number. And I want to thank you for what you did to me today and for what are you going to do." I said and smiled. She winked and turned around to her brother. She looked at him and Eric looked at her. They didn't say anything but after couple of seconds they both nodded and Pam walked from the kitchen.

"Ok, Amelia we should go. When you be over this call us Sookie. And I am glad that you are ok." Tray stood up from chair and hugged me. I was glad that he was here because I needed help with Amelia. I have to focus in this situation completely and Amelia just distracts me.

"Tray, are you kidding? We will not leave her here alone with those bastards. You didn't saw how she looked in that bathroom! And it is only his girlfriend fault!" Amelia shouted and pointed in Alcide. "And this one. He says that she has to leave, and she was attacked this morning in his house!" Now she shouted even louder and pointed in Eric. "I won't leave without her. I will call her grandfather if I have to!"

"Amelia shut the fuck up! Just go, please. I will call you when I can. But I have to short out this mess." I said and looked at her. I was angry because she mentioned my grandfather. I was pissed off because she thought that she could pretend to be my mother. I was grown up woman, even older then Amelia. Yes, I probably could call my family and next day I would have apartment or even a house. But I don't want that. I want to try and live like Jason. He even started up his own company by himself. Yes, daddy helped him. And now he helps me. God knows, maybe I will help his children. But this is my life and Amelia isn't in authority.

"And you talk with your best friend like that? I can't believe you." She said and walked from the kitchen. When she left the house she also had to slam the door. I knew that now she is angry with me, but like I said now I had bigger problems.

"Don't mind her. You know how she can be." Tray said and hugged me. I felt like crap but I couldn't let Amelia to run my life. I smiled weakly and kissed Tray's cheek. He said goodbye to Lafayette, looked at Eric and ignored Alcide. And they were such a good friends. Maybe this is my fault. Maybe Eric is right. Maybe I need to move out, because this tension isn't good at all.

When Tray left I looked at my three roommates and Jesus. Situation was awkward. Nobody wanted to start conversation. Even Eric was silent. I perfectly understand his reasons. He is the owner and his sister needs to live somewhere. Nobody informed him about my moving in. And they say that he is their friend. Yeah.

I looked at Jesus and he caught my gaze. I didn't want to be rude but everything what happened needed to be discussed only between my roommates and me. He nodded and walked towards Lafayette. Jesus whispered something; they both smiled to each other and kissed. Then Jesus said his goodbyes, came next to me and hugged me.

"Be strong" he said silently and left us alone in the kitchen. Lets begin this show right now.

"Lafayette can you make me that tasty coffee of yours and then we can all talk." I said and smiled. Yes, be nice and polite. My mother did teach me something useful.

"Of course sweetheart. And I made something to you to eat for your lunch. You know, I will have to go in my cooking classes later. But you must to eat everything I left and recuperate." He said and handed me a cup of coffee. I sipped right away and moaned from pleasure. Suddenly Eric stiffed and looked at me like I am mythical creature or something. Alcide didn't acknowledge me yet.

"Is something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Lafayette said and giggled while looked at Eric.

"Well then, how much time I have to move out Eric?" I asked straightly.

"I don't… well… it wasn't…." he started to ramble and Lafayette interrupted him. "Nonsense. Sookie Stackhouse, you don't have to move out. We have an agreement."

"He is the owner and I didn't sign a contract. So if he says that I have to move out I will. I love this place and you Lafayette but family is always in first place. Right, Alcide?

"And now you talk with me. Good to know Sookie. Yes, family and those you love is always in the first place." Alcide said harshly. Oh, he kept everything inside from yesterday. I know he has all rights to be pissed off but I won't be happy camper too.

"So this is the reason why police didn't arrive. I am right?" I asked and looked in his eyes. But he turned his gaze from mine. Maybe he felt shame or maybe he was disguised of my presence.

"There wasn't police because we didn't know what exactly happened." Eric said in his deep voice.

"And I am sure you don't want bad press. Yes Sookie?" Alcide said snarky.

"Don't even think about it Alcide. It won't be good to me it won't be good to you. I need to say one word and then you can do whatever you want in your live. All your responsibilities will be in history because there won't be anything for you to bother about. Are you clear?" I said and I was truly pissed off. How can he say something about my family? He doesn't understand with whom he wants to start to play his games. My family surely doesn't need bad press, but Brigant has their sources and everything what maybe look bad suddenly can become very good advertisement of our family. And it can even help my grandfather, but I don't want that my family knew about this incident.

"You are treating him?" Eric asked with angry expression on his face.

"He is treating me. And I didn't do anything to him!"

"Yeah, right. Now you are the victim. You said something to Debbie. That is why she hit you. You knew that she sometimes could be very jealous and a little bit aggressive. But no! You have to do something to her!" Alcide shouted at me.

"I didn't do anything to your psycho girlfriend! Maybe all women who tries to date you becomes like she. Maybe it is your fault that she tried to kill me!" now I shouted.

"Wait a minute! She tried to kill you?" Eric asked a little bit concerned. He was strange guy. One minute he hates me and the other he kind off protects me? That is complicated shit!

"Maybe you should tell us everything?" Lafayette said something at last.

"I don't know if it is good idea. You know that whatever I will say, Alcide will denial, because he thinks that everything is only my fault."

"Start for the beginning." Eric said and I couldn't deny him. There was something in his voice and in his eyes that forced me to submit.

"I walked downstairs and I saw Debbie. She started to scream and accused me of stealing Alcide. I started to walk away from her but she threw at me turpentine and then I saw lighter in her hand. But Jesus came in time and then you guys appeared." I said and struggled.

"That is everything?" Eric asked me. "Yes." I answered quickly. Of course that wasn't everything. But I don't going to say what I felt when Eric appeared in front of me or how really scared I was.

"So I have couple of questions then. Why she thought that you have a thing with Alcide?" he asked. Have a thing? What that even means?

"I don't know." I just said because I didn't want to say the truth.

"I say bullshit. There was something between you to. I can tell that." He said and he was annoyed. Why he felt like that?

"Yes we argued last night. And it was pretty bad. That's all. He just pissed me off with his macho thing. And he was angry because I didn't jump him and thanked him like pathetic excuse of the girl." I said and sipped now cooled coffee.

"So why she decided that something is going on between you two?" he didn't give up with that.

"I don't know. Maybe Alcide told her something about me." I said and looked at him. Eric moved his gaze to Alcide. Lafayette looked at him too. It probably looked like Jerry Springer show or something to Lafayette.

"I didn't say to her anything. Yes we talked last morning that maybe we should make a break but that is all." he said but it wasn't all true. He hid something.

"Are you dumb or something? Really Alcide? You broke up with her and then she saw me next morning only with my pajama shorts and tiny top, and you think that she wouldn't think that something is going in here? She thought that I slept with you." I said and hid my face in my palms.

"Why she thought that?" Eric asked with wonder.

"Eric, really? When you should come home from your vacation or whatever it was?" I asked. It will have to be long conversation.

"In Thursday. Why is that important?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"And Debbie knew about that?"

"I think so. I still don't understand why it is important." He said with more annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, sweetheart. It all happened because those two dummies don't see what is going around them. I know it was shocking thing to you but it is more funny then Springer's show." Lafayette said and chuckled.

"Thanks. I will remember that." I said coldly. He can laugh. But I wanted just to cry.

"Can somebody tell us what is happening in here?" Eric asked. Now he looked angry.

"This morning I walked downstairs and she thought that I slept with Alcide. She didn't believe me when I said that I slept with other roommate." I said finally and Eric choked with his coffee.

"You slept with Eric? But you said you have a boyfriend!" Alcide started to shout.

"You have a boyfriend?" Eric asked when he recovered from his little trauma.

"Pam will be sorry that she missed this." Lafayette said brightly.

"I slept in Eric's bed because you painted my room Alcide. That is all. Satisfied?" I didn't answer about boyfriend because now I thought that maybe I only have an imaginary boyfriend. You know like kids have imaginary friends.

"So she tried to kill you because it was one big misunderstanding. And Alcide let her go. Now she is somewhere with her family. But how she get in the house?" Eric asked nobody particularly.

"She has a key." Alcide said and lowered his head. That's makes so much sense.

"You gave her a key, and didn't tell us?" now Eric was pissed off again. But this time was Alcide's fault. Well, these men don't like to communicate with each other. That is for sure. And I perfectly understand why Eric is so pissed off at us. This is his house and he finds out everything the last one.

"Well, I didn't thought that…" Alcide tried to explain but Eric didn't want to listen to him.

"It looks like you don't think at all, Alcide! You knew that Debbie isn't stable person but you ended everything and she assaulted Sookie. Then you let her go and tried to accuse Sookie that it was her fault and after that you threatened her and her family. She almost died in my hall because that stupid psycho bitch was angry with you and you didn't take back damn key from this house. And we even didn't knew that she has a fucking key!" Eric shouted and I was scared. He looked even bigger and stronger then before. His eyes were murderous. I wanted to hide somewhere. His muscles were intense and he really wanted to hit somebody. I hope so that he knows how to calm down and do that quickly.

"I know. But I forgot about key and I just suggested that a break in our relationship would be a good thing for both of us. I just didn't want to believe that Debbie could do something like that." Alcide said and shrank in his chair. Debbie hurt him so bad today that I felt sorry for him. She broke his heart and now his friends think that he is an enemy.

"Nobody knew what she could do. It is better to leave everything in the past. Just think before you do something in the future." I said and patted his hand. He looked at me with disbelieve. I know I could be a bitch to him but he already feels like ass. So that is enough to me. Then I looked at Eric who calmed a little bit but I could see that he was still annoyed. So back to me again. Just great!

"How Jesus got in the house?" Eric asked and looked at me. But somehow I felt that it was question for Lafayette not to me.

"Well…" now Lafayette looked guilty. Oh, hell no!

"Seriously? It is so difficult to tell me things? I thought we are friends." Eric said and stood up from chair. He started to walk from one corner to another. I don't know him very well but from other guys faces I understand that it wasn't usual to him react like that.

After couple minutes he stopped and barked, "leave me and Sookie alone." He just stood in one place and looked at me. I couldn't look at him so I decided to concentrate on my empty cup. I don't know why I felt like I done something bad but I couldn't prevent this feeling inside me. I heard how other guys stood up and walked from the kitchen.

"And don't try to listen Lafayette" Eric said with low voice. I shivered but not from the fear. His voice. It was something not from earth. Like his eyes, body and smile.

"So, Sookie what I am going to do with you?" he asked and I jumped a little bit because he stood next to me. Too close if I can say something.

"I don't know. What you want to do with me?" I asked and looked in his eyes. Suddenly they darkened and looked like night sky. Why I looked at him? My body started to react and I didn't like that at all. Focus, Sookie! It isn't the time or place. But damn! I am only a human.

"Don't play games with me, because it can hurt you bad. You know like playing with the fire." He said and smirked. Not go that way, Stackhouse, because around the corner someone will wait for you. And I know how those stories end.

"Who is playing, Northman? To play alone is a little bit boring and not so fun. When you reach finish or win you can scream but nobody hears you. And that really is not fun. And what about fire, you can always blow a candle, right?" and I had to say exactly what I said. Rich, Sookie.

He looked a little bit stunned but from his stupor recovered quickly and leaned next to my ear. I could feel his lips and when he whispered to me, "Bring your game, Stackhouse." I felt something inside me. Not only shiver run my body but also I could feel knots in my stomach. Oh God, why I can't just sit silently?

I was ready to jump him right that moment but something stopped me. It is only a game and he has all trumps. So I have to play with my bad cards and bluff. This is only possibility to leave from this war zone alive.

"I don't know if you would be such a good partner. You know, game partner. All this, look and muscles. But it helps only occasionally. And I already drank my coffee. So what is your verdict, master?" I said and smiled my sassy smile. It wasn't the best smile but not the worst too.

"Already give up, Sookie? I thought you will be stronger then this. I like challenges but yours disappointed me." he said and shook his head.

"I just know where is a time and the place to play and bring everything I can. I can tell that this morning you weren't disappointed at all. And I even didn't start to play. So hold back your horses, Northman, because when I start something I always finish. And you didn't saw anything." I said and winked at him. He visibly gulped and I tried to look as serious as I can.

"You can stay here while you look for other place to live. When you can move out I will give money for repair you did in Sam's room because I understand that turpentine was yours. And it was my responsibility to put in shape that room before someone decided to live in there. Do you have questions?" he said in business mode. Wow and he was good at it. This serious Eric was even bigger turn on then flirty one.

"I will move next month because I paid for rent and I don't want to rush and go live in some shitty place. That is good for you?" I asked and he nodded. " And where Pam is going to sleep? Because I don't think that she is a girl which likes to sleep on sofa or mattress." Eric just laughed and shook his head. Well even blind could understand that Pam is a princess with Lara's Croft moves. " So she can sleep in my room because before moving in here I slept on sofa and I used to that."

"No." he simply said.

"No? Want to elaborate what means your no?" I asked confused.

"No means no. You have your room and I don't let you sleep on the sofa or on the floor."

"But…"

"No, but, Sookie. You said you paid and you will live in that room. End of discussion." He said flatly. Who the hell he thinks he is? Well he is the owner. But…but… well, damn! I even can't find any arguments in my head.

"I will think something about Pam. Now I have to make some calls and one of them is to find someone to change lockers. Then I will have another discussion with guys." He said and started to walk from the kitchen. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at me one more time.

"I am glad that you are ok, Sookie. I was really scared when I saw you on that floor. Maybe it is a good thing that Jesus has keys from this house. And you should eat something. Even Pam helped to cook your meal." He said and smiled. He was honest and I wanted to hug him. I felt that there were tears in my eyes but I will not cry. Not now! I won't cry ever again in front of others.

"Thank you, Eric. It was scary but you and others were there. You helped very much and I will never forget that." I said and smiled too. I hoped that he saw that I was honest too. Not only Jesus saved my life today. He helped too.

"I hope you aren't trouble magnet, Sookie. Because I will not have spare time when I am around you to stop and take a breath." He said, smirked and started to walk again.

"Hey, Northman!" I shouted and he turned around to look at me. "I am a big fan of twister. You know in the summer near pool when you wear only swimsuit and your body is wet form water. Or better when you are covered with lotion." I said and bit my lover lip and smiled seductively.

He shifted his body and gulped visibly again. His eyes were on my lips then on my body and again on my lips. Then he suddenly shook himself from stiffness and walked from the kitchen. I heard growl in the hall and I started to laugh so hard that those tears from my eyes started to roll down my cheeks.

Bring it on, Northman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Alcide starts to show us that he can think if he wants to do that, right? And Sookie doesn't give up so easily. Is there someone else who thinks that twister is the best game for those two (I am talking about games, not the other kind of GAMES you thought about. Yes I am like 90 percent of readers also thought about those games, but I think it is a little bit too early for them)?**

**Want to know what is going to be in next chapter? I can tell you a couple of things.**

_**-You will meet three character from SVM and one from T.B. You all can try and guess who they will be.**_

_**-Pam vs. professor Mott. Who will win?**_

_**-And real diva shows us her true nature.**_

**I am waiting for your opinion, comments or suggestions. It is important to me to know what my readers think about my work.**

_**Disclaimer: all main characters belong to C.H and T.B.**_

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Saturday and new chapter in front of you. This chapter is multi pov. I am trying this first time and I hope so you will like it. I want to say something before you will start to read. I am sorry if someone will be insulted with some things that I wrote in this chapter. One character in this chapter is from SVM (I borrowed his name) but this kind of politician truly exists in my country. And I really don't understand people like him. That's all from me. I hope so you will enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 13

_ERIC'S POV_

I have new torturer. Sookie Stackhouse. Twister, wearing only a bikini? I think she is trying to make my heart stop. Then she could stay here and could gloat about her another victory. But she doesn't know with whom she is playing. When I start a game I always win. Always.

Yes, I won't denial I like her. Who wouldn't? She has a character, brains and body. But there aren't perfect people in this world. Look at me. I am also quite smart, attractive and I had to learn an art of sarcasm if I wanted to life with my sister. But I am not perfect at all. Quite opposite. But also I am not a teenager girl, who ate a bag of cookies and now complains about her look. I am fucking Eric Northman and that girl doesn't have any chances to win this game. It is mine game. And I am champion of it.

So after all those imagines of Sookie in bikini and dripping wet, I needed some men talk. I found my "friends" in the living room. Yes, I was still pissed off. If my uncle knew what happened in here he would be furious. Pam would have to go back in Europe because in uncle's eyes it would be Pam's fault. He thinks that everything is Pam's fault. And I probably would have to ask my roommates to move out. I am not a kid, I know. But my uncle is manipulative person and I don't know how he does it but every time when I speak with him, in the end I always agree with his opinion. Maybe it is, because he is like father to me? Or maybe I act like that, because he is older and knows more about life then I? I just know that his opinion is important to me. And I almost always listen to him. Except when we talk about Pam. That is the only topic he tries to prevent. And I don't like to discuss about her with him too. Exceptions are made only if we talk about her inheritance or very important stuff like coming back in USA.

"Eric, man, we are sorry. We both know that it is your house and you always treated us like we are the owners too. What we did was wrong and we know it." Lafayette disturbed my thoughts while talking with me in lawyer's tone. Alcide just sat down on the couch and looked at the ground. It started to annoy me more then his behavior earlier. Maybe I need to find a therapist, because after this morning activity we probably all need counseling. And I have other issues too. Like one minx in the kitchen.

"I know. But this has to change. We can't let that happen ever again." I said and sat down on the couch too.

"So what the plan is?" Alcide asked but didn't look at me. He still preferred ground.

"You, Alcide, have to do something with Sookie's and Debbie's situation. Call Debbie's sister or parents, I don't know which one you prefer more, and find out what they are going to do. Then you need to short out everything with Sookie. You accused her and threatened her family. I don't know what you have on them but you acted more like Debbie in the kitchen then Alcide, who I know. And Sookie was almost killed this morning. Think about it, man! What if Jesus didn't come in that moment? What if Debbie would succeeded?" I said and looked at my friend.

"I was an asshole. I believed Debbie because she was so scared. And I love her so much. We always had some problems and she shouted at me not once and not twice. But she certainly never tried to kill someone. And right now everything is so fucked. I still want to think that everything was only a nightmare. But you are right. I have to find out what is happening with Debbie and then I will talk with Sookie." Alcide said and sighed.

"So that means, my girlfriend is staying?" Lafayette asked and his face lighted up.

"Yes, she is staying for a month." I said coldly. I wanted to pretend that it didn't bothered me but I couldn't. Deep inside me I knew that I wanted her to stay. I liked her not only because she was beautiful and sexy. But I liked her like person. She was friendly with Pam, and Lafayette loved her like true sister. She knew how to defend her and even if she is pissed off on Alcide right now, I could see that she cared for him very much. Even after Debbie's attack she kept her ground and managed to calm her friend. She is a strong woman and I felt that her place was with us. But my family will always be first.

"What do you mean, for a month?"

"She is staying for a month, Lafayette. After that she is going to move out."

"Bullshit! You are kidding me, right? You are going to kick her out from this house after a month. For Cher, Madonna and Marilyn's sake she was almost killed in your house and you are going to kick her out?" Lafayette was pissed off and angry like a bull, but I couldn't blame him.

"I know what happened today. I saw her after we went downstairs. You don't think that it is difficult for me too? Do you think I am kind off unemotional monster or something? But I have to do that. And it will be better without her."

"And I don't think so. But like you said it is your house. That means your rules. I get it. I am only a black man who cooks food in here. And what did I thought? It is Louisiana, for fuck's sake!" Lafayette said and walked from the living room.

"What was that?" Alcide asked with surprise in his voice.

"I will need to talk with him later. Now you have some job to do and I need to find someone to replace locks in this house. And next time if you want to give keys to someone, we all have to decide about it." I said and looked at him.

"I get it. Ok, I will leave you to deal with locks problem and I am going to try to locate Debbie." Alcide said and left me alone in the living room.

I never thought that Lafayette would react so strongly. He really loves Sookie like his own family. And I get it. He has a cousin but he sees her very rarely. Lafayette also has a mother but she is in some kind of hospital and he doesn't talk about her at all. I hope that when I explain him everything he will understand me.

"So where I can find a fucking locksmith in this town?" I asked to myself.

* * *

><p><em>SOOKIE'S POV<em>

Lafayette left me a chicken breast with vegetables and spicy sauce. And for dessert he left me a chocolate crème brulee. Yum! Everything looked like exactly what doctor described for me. I ate everything and drank another cup of coffee.

When I was full I decided to go in my room. Well my temporary room. Eric gave me a month. I will wait couple of days and then I will start my search. It sucks because I like this house. And Jason will want to know what happened. If I tell him a truth he would be angry with me, because I didn't tell everything from the start. And if I lied to him I wouldn't be better then his wife. And believe me I don't want to be like his wife at all.

And talking about angry people, what I am going to do with Amelia? She is probably pissed off at me right now. I will have to call her someday and talk with her. But she needs a little bit time to cool off. I need more time too. Maybe she would want to look for a new place together with me, where I could live like a normal person without side effects: like burning alive or being accused to trigger some psycho bitch. One thing is good from this situation. Amelia wouldn't be here when Sam comes back. Even thought she said that she would be nice to him but I know Amelia and she very rarely thinks before she says something. And I don't need one more person who would be angry with me.

I walked from the kitchen and heard that boys are having some kind of discussion in living room. Well, I had my time with Eric and I really don't want to see him angry anytime soon. Yes, when he is in that boss mode he is sexy like hell. But when he pissed off with you, you better go and hide somewhere. And I need to think about my strategy. Because I will win whatever game we are playing.

I walked in my room and sat on my bed. And only then I felt that everything is over. Yes, Debbie is still somewhere around, Alcide hates me and I missed professor's lecture. But I am alive and healthy. Yes, there is something going between Eric and me. I have to call and talk with my mother. Yes, I will apologize her for whatever I done to her or Crystal and then I have to get Bill's number. It is definitely over with us. And it was for a while. Maybe we can still be friends? But we never were friends. But I can try.

I decided to have a nap. I was exhausted. I will need to talk with Pam after she returns from my lecture. And I need to buy her something pretty. Maybe day in a spa would be a good thank you? I would need to call grandfather and ask him if I can visit his home. He always thinks that I am funny because I ask him that. But it is nice to inform him that I would be in house, even thought he is in another state. His business partners and politicians gives him a lot of invitations but my grandfather don't have a time to go in restaurants or in spa procedures. So he gives them all to me and my cousins.

My mother doesn't like to leave Shreveport so she declines all invitations in other cities, Jason is too busy and my grandfather doesn't like Crystal at all. It is like family trait. Except my mother and perhaps Jason. They somehow managed to miss that gene.

And I can always live in my grandfather's house. Yes, his house is far away from university and it is too big for me. But I have a car in there and almost all my time I could spend in university campus. Well it is a possibility. But I have to think about it another time.

I woke up after a couple of hours because my phone was ringing. I get out of my bed and walked to my bag where I last time saw it. I didn't look who was calling me, because I was still too sleepy to think and just answered.

"Hello?" I said a little bit husky.

"Are you well, Sookie?"

"Grandfather! I was just thinking about you. No, I perfectly fine. I just was sleeping. How are you?" I said a little bit too cheerfully.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Why are you asking? I am good. Did someone said to you something?" fuck, if Alcide said something to my family I will remove his fingers and ears slowly and painfully.

"You sound a little bit different. That is all. You know why I am calling?"

"Yes." I said and probably sounded a little bit defeated. He called because my mother complained about me, or he wanted that I come home, or maybe he knew where I live. If it is a third variant, that means Amelia is really mad at me and told everything to my family or John Smith are watching me for my grandfather or there is a story in newspaper already. There always can be other reason but I am sure that one of my list is the winner.

"How do you know?" he asked and I felt that he was smiling. So it can be first or second variant. So it is good, very good, because the last ones are real catastrophes.

"Because I recently talked with mother. And you like to write me email letters. You only call to me when she asks."

"Well this time she only said that you talked. That is all. So I don't know what happened between you two." Maybe comment about gardener rang some bells to my mother, because she didn't say anything to my brother, dad or grandfather. And Crystal is really quiet this time.

"Oh?"

"Yes, dear. I am calling to you, because I want to ask you something. This weekend I will be in New Orleans and I want to see all my family. Would you come?" well we know which variant won.

"You know grandfather that I like to see you. But there is some tension between my mother and me. And there is also a Crystal. Also, you always go in my parents' house. There is some kind of occasion?"

"Well, yes. Some journalists want to interview my family and me. It would be good to my job."

"Why they want to talk about your family and not a politics?"

"You heard about Steve's speech?" oh, yes. Mr. Newlin speech. He is another senator of Louisiana. He is younger then my grandfather and from politicians family. In his speech he told how he despise gays and lesbians. How every Muslim is a terrorist. He even said something that black men and women can't work in high posts or be good politicians. Now he and his wife Sara walk with bodyguards and every show in television talks about him and his speech. It is pathetic.

"Yes. So they want to hear what you think about it?"

"Yes, they want to hear my opinion. And it would nice if all my family would be with me."

"So everybody is coming?"

"Yes. I am only waiting your answer."

"Ok, I will be there. Can I bring someone?" I definitely will need moral support. "What time I need to be in your house?"

"Of course you can bring Amelia. I would like to see her. You know she is like my granddaughter too."

"No, I won't bring Amelia with me. We are not talking right now but everything will be good eventually."

"I hope that it isn't something serious. I know how much you love her. We all love her. And it would good to see you at 1 pm."

"You know Amelia and me. We have to be a little bit separated because we can start to bite each other." I said and my grandfather chuckled. "And I will be at your home at 1 pm."

"So who is coming with you? Did you find something new in your life?"

"Granddad! Don't be noisy. And I have a boyfriend. You remember, Bill?"

"I am old but not stupid. Maybe your mother thinks that you are together but we all know that everything is over between you two."

"Well, I need to talk with him at first and then it would be over. I will come with a friend. You will meet him/her when we come at 1 pm in Saturday."

"You are mysterious woman, Sookie. It will be good in your future. Now I have to go in a meeting. I will see you Saturday.

"I will see you too. Goodbye. Love you."

"I will wait for our meeting. Love you too, my dear little girl." He said and hung up. So now I only have to decide whom I will invite to go with me. Yeah, I wish it would be easy task.

* * *

><p><em><span>PAM'S POV<span>_

When Lafayette asked my help I was shocked. I never help anybody. But he asked so nicely and it was something important to Sookie so I said yes. Well, I hope that if Sookie says no to my sexually, then maybe she will say yes to our friendship. And then Lafayette said that it would worth my efforts to go in some professor's lecture.

So I left drama in Eric's house and drove with taxi in the university. Yes, I could walked there, because it is near but I am wearing my best pair of Loubutin's pumps and it is not negotiable when you are talking about my shoes and any distances. I walked in class and sat in the middle of auditorium. There were a couple of people but they all had their heads in their computers. I hope so they don't play hide and seek with professor, because it is childish and he isn't here at the moment.

So I waited about 10 minutes and more people came in. Auditorium was full. Maybe he is an interesting professor. Or his lectures are the best in this university. Well I will have to wait and see where I got myself.

Suddenly everyone hushed and man about fifty years old walked in auditorium. He looked good, but he oblivious wasn't my type. He putted his iPad, three blackberries and a laptop on the desk in front of his students and looked at the wall. WTF? Maybe he is blind or something?

So after 5 minutes he still was standing and looking at the wall. Why everybody just sat and looked at him? Lafayette said that it would be lecture about technologies or something. So maybe he acts like he is a projector and we have to guess what he is? And people in USA say that people from Europe are crazy. Oh fuck! What if he is from Europe?

He pushed couple of buttons on his phone and then all three of his blackberries started to ring. He answered one and with other two he started to type SMS. And he was good at it. I was fast but he was very, very, very fast. He typed quicker then I could say motherfucker. Then he putted all his phones on the desk and said hello to his students. Huh?

I also discovered that he could talk very quickly too. How Sookie, or anybody else managed to take notes I couldn't understand. He talked about 30 minutes and I could swear that he didn't pause to take a breath at all. Who the hell is Franklin Mott?

And after 30 minutes he stopped and again started to look at the wall. Well, I couldn't help myself and I turned around to see what is happening on that wall. When I turned around I gasped. But it was so silent that only I heard it. On that wall in big letters was written " FIND THE DUCK ". What the hell did that mean?

I waited till lecture was over because I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could. When our time was over, professor Mott ran from the auditorium. He literally ran from there. Well, there goes my original idea. When he left auditorium everybody started to laugh. I looked around and all students where curled and laughed like it was the last time when they could do that. I needed answers and now.

"What is going in here?" I asked sexy nerd who was sitting next to me.

"You didn't go in professor's Mott lectures often?"

"Now it is my first time. My friend couldn't come so I am replacing her for a day." I said and sexy nerd nodded and smiled.

"Yesterday he stopped his lecture because five people took notes in their notebooks. So today was payback time."

"Ok, he is a little bit eccentric but what the hell means find the duck?"

"Well we found out that couple years ago someone left his open laptop in the classroom. Mott looked at it and found picture of ducks on desktop. There are some rumors around that when he was young there was an incident with ducks."

"Ok, but it is kind off mean. Don't you think?" who I am and where is Pamela? This is an awesome payback and I say that it is mean?

"There is a point. He isn't scared because he is afraid of the ducks. He only is egocentric and wants attention. So his phobia is antidaeophobia."

"What that means?"

"He is afraid that somewhere and somehow duck is watching him." Sexy nerd said and I started to laugh. I laughed so hard that there were tears in my eyes.

"Find the duck! Cha!" I am really starting to love this university. After a while people stopped to laugh and started to walk from the auditorium. "Doesn't that mean that his payback would be when you all would write exam?" I asked my sexy nerd.

"Well, maybe or maybe not. You see our football team's competitor's talisman is a duck. So maybe we would be lucky." He said struggled his shoulders.

"That is genius! Maybe I should start to study in this university." I said and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you. But my girlfriend is waiting, so I need to go."

"It was nice to meet you too. My name is Pam by the way. And it was the most perfect plan I ever heard."

"My name is Stan. And thank you. When other time I will need to give someone payback I will find you and ask your opinion." He said and winked. It was his plan?

"It is my number. Don't be shy and call me. It would be honor to work with you." I said and we both started to laugh again. He picked my card with number, nodded and walked away still laughing.

Well I didn't regret this trip in university at all. I had a lot of fun and even met a true mastermind. Oh, and Franklin Mott. Find the duck! Cha!

I walked and suddenly someone hit into me. I looked at that person and find attractive but cheep brunet. Well maybe it would be even a better day then I thought.

"Well hello." I purred.

"Hi." She said and smiled. She tried to be sexy but it was a little bit too much. Well nobody is perfect and I am not going to marry her or something.

"What is your name?" I asked and touched her arm.

"You can call me Ivy." She said and I could here some kind of accent.

"Well, Ivy, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Pam. I am new in here." I said and smirked.

"This is my second year. So I can show you some places. You know like a tour." She said and liked her lips.

"That would be perfect. But now I have to go. Can you give me your number and I would call you? We could do something fun." I said and my fingers ran her arm.

"Sure. I have to go in class too." she said and handed me a card with her phone number. " I will be waiting your call." She said in sultry voice. But it didn't have any affect to me. Well, girl needs some fun. Right? I winked and walked away. I needed to make one call and then I could go in Eric's house.

I find my phone and dialed the last number I wanted to call in my life. Ever.

"Hello." I heard in another end.

"I want my own apartment near Eric's house. I will need a car. And I want start the same university like Eric next Monday. I am clear?" I said coldly.

"Pamela, dear..."

"Your ass maybe is dear to you. I want to vomit when I hear how you say my name. So stop that bullshit. I am in the street so nobody can hear you. Did you understand what my demands are?

"Why I should listen to you? You are little brat who will destroy your own family."

"You are nothing to me, so just stop. I need apartment with at least two bedrooms. I want new car. And I want to start my studies next week."

"And I want you gone. But you are still here."

"Well, you wasn't good this year so Santa won't come to you and make your wish come true. Just stop that crap. Eric would be happy if I stay here and he will thank you. So that is plus to you. If I would have my own apartment I won't disturb him. I need a car and to start my studies and you will do everything you can and more because I have that video. Do you understand?"

"How I know that you aren't bluffing?"

"Come on dear uncle. We both know that it is true. And don't forget allowance. So move your ass and make some calls. I am not playing your fucking games. I want to see results and quickly. When Eric calls you later everything have to be settle down like I want. Understand? And I hope I don't see you soon." I said and ended phone call. Now I need shower. Maybe I needed two showers? Long, warm showers with soft music in the background. If I didn't love my brother so much I would end everything with that old scum. But Eric thinks he is family so I have to try. I am only doing it for my brother.

After that phone call, I decided to go shopping. Hell that pervert prick. I hope so that somewhere and somehow that Mott's duck is watching my uncle.

So I returned in Eric's house after couple of hours. I found him in the kitchen.

"Where is everybody else?"

"Lafayette went in cooking lesson, Alcide has to do something and I am eating my lunch-dinner."

"And where is Sookie? She is your roommate too." I said and sat down next to him.

"She is in her room. Well in Sam's ex room and your future room." he said and looked at his plate. "You went shopping? University was so bad or you liked it so much?"

"Nice try. Don't change topic. I liked in university. So I probably will start it next week. And I called Him." I said and looked at him.

"You called who?"

"Him"

"You mean you called uncle? Why? You never call him."

"I know. But I really don't want to live here. I talked with him and he decided that it would be perfect if I lived near you in my own place." I said and watched his reaction. He opened his mouth and then closed. Then repeated his actions.

"But…"

"No but, Eric. I missed you and I love you but one Northman is enough in this house. He understands my reasons and agreed with me." I hated to lie to my brother. But there was not another way.

"So that means, Sookie can stay?" he asked a little bit sad and happy in the same time.

"Yeah. It is good or bad thing?" I asked confused.

"Well we will have to wait and see about that." He said and stood up and clapped his hands.

"What is going on?" I was totally confused now.

"Nothing, Pamela. Thank you. But you can't say anyone about it."

"Why?"

"You will know soon my reasons. Now I can say that the game is mine and I will win it." And he walked from the kitchen.

"What the hell, Eric?" I shouted but he never turned around and explained. Well, fuck! I missed something important. Maybe that fucking duck is watching me after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All mistakes are mine, because grammar doesn't want to be my friend. Sometimes you can find other mistakes too. Well I am trying to leave as little mistakes as I can. I will be waiting your comments, suggestions or questions like always.**

**Antidaeophobia is a fictional phobia if someone is interested what the hell it is. Thanks to ASALIJA for suggesting that. And yes I borrowed phone situation and Pam's comment from T.B. episode. *guilty***

_**Disclaimer: all main characters belong to C.H. and T.B.**_

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. And I am sorry for leaving them. I hope you will like this chapter. I hope that this chapter will be the last one like that. Next one will be finish of this day (at last) and we will move forward more quickly. For now I will try to write like one chapter is equal to one day for these characters, because it is enough to be in one place.**

**So lets begin….**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 14

_SPOV_

I sat on my bed and thought. I have to make a tough decision. Who I will bring in my grandfather's home? There are couple good variants. But which one is the best of all of them?

First thought that came in my mind was Amelia. Yes, I said to my grandfather that she isn't coming with me, but she is still my best friend, even thought we don't talk with each other right now. I could try and apologize to her but it is too early and she won't listen to me. Perhaps she would be even more angry with me then she is right now. And can I blame her? It would look like she is my friend only when I need something from her. So I need to remove her from my list at least for now.

Second person, about whom I thought, was Tray. He is like my brother/bodyguard. He is my biggest supporter when I have to deal with my family. He understands me because he has big family too. But there is a small problem. Everybody would ask, except Jason, from where I know Tray. Yes, I could say that he is my friend. But nobody would believe me. My mother would be angry because if I am with Tray that means I am cheating. Poor William and other nonsense. And my family doesn't need any scandals. You know, those journalists hear everything and can see what is under your skin. I prefer less attention. So I would have to say true about Tray, that he is Amelia's boyfriend. Then of course Amelia's father would hear about it and then my best friend would try to kill me. Yeah, not the best variant too.

I always can call my ex roommates. Nobody from my family saw them. My mother would mortified, but it would be so much fun. And of course there would be scandal about senator Brigant and two young and very interesting women. But I can't stand them myself, so it would be even bigger misery then it is for now.

So that leaves my roommates. That is very sad. I need more friends and pronto. So there is Lafayette, Alcide and Eric. And I almost forgot their other halves: Jesus, Sam and Pam.

Lafayette would be the best choice if Newlin wasn't involve in my family dinner plans. Lets face it. Lafayette is gay and loves women accessories. He wants to have popular restaurant and he is Afro-American. And all these things Steve hates. I know that he is asshole and someone needs to beat crap out of him, but I can't let Lafayette's emotions to show up while there are journalists in my grandfather's home. It is politics and you have to know rules how to play. Emotions won't help you, and it can only become worse situation then it is for now. That means Jesus can't come with me too. I know that he isn't so open like his boyfriend, but I don't want that Newlin offend my friend, only because he is from Mexico and that means great evil for everyone in this world.

Alcide doesn't talk right now with me, so I can't ask him to come with me. I am still confused about his feelings towards me and he has a big mouth and the worst filter. So after 5 minutes with my family, they would know everything what happened to me. My mother probably would lock me in one of the rooms, daddy and Jason would interrogate Alcide like the biggest villain of this country and grandfather would start to look for Debbie and deal with her. So, it means no. This variant isn't good to me at all. And everything would be vice-versa with Sam. I don't know him at all. He doesn't know me too. We would be two strangers in the room. That would be very suspicious because about who is who in my family only knows Amelia and Tray. Yes and Alcide. I don't talk about my family much and it would be strange if Sam would knew more about them then Lafayette, who is like second family to me.

So that leaves the wonder siblings. Eric and Pam Northman. Well, pluses would be that they both could be funny and helpful. Minuses are that I don't know them very well and their behavior. Pam would probably flirt with all females and my mother would be mortified that I am cheating and my new girlfriend is cheating too. Who the hell can understand that woman who is my mother, I don't know. My father must be golden or something. And Eric doesn't need more information about me. I want to win whatever game we are playing and it wouldn't help me if he knew more about me.

So that is it. There are all my options. What I am going to do? My mental discussion with my self was interrupted because my stomach decided that it is enough. I needed to eat something and I really needed to leave this room. I have only a couple of days to decide whom I will invite in the hell with me. I needed to prepare myself because I have to talk with my mother. I can't putt off Bill problem any longer. I know that she wouldn't understand because in her created world Bill and I have to live happily ever after.

So with these minds in my head I left my room and went in the kitchen. I was a little bit taken aback because there I found Pam with a lot of shopping bags. It couldn't be so bad in professor's Mott lecture, right? She was somewhere far away and didn't notice me for a while. Only when I putted vegetable sup next to her she lifted her eyes and met mine.

"So how are you?" she asked and smiled sadly. Well something was really off.

"Good. I just ate and slept all day. How everything went for you?" I asked while I ate my dinner.

"Well, it was interesting. There was some revenge to that unusual professor. Something about notepads. I met somebody and talked with old prick. Then went shopping. And now I am sitting here and thinking what the hell did you done to my brother?"

"Excuse me? I didn't do anything to him. I said to you, I just slept all day." I said harshly, because I was a little bit offended. Why everybody wants to accuse me? How much more crap could I handle? Then I thought a little bit and asked, "What happened to Eric? Is he all right?"

Pam just lifted her eyebrow and looked at me like I have two heads. "You are very interesting person Sookie. He acted like snob or douchebag towards you and you still care? I bet you didn't make any fuss about what that bitch did to you."

"Well he is my roommate at least for month. And he helped me today. You helped too and he is your brother. So, yeah, I am concerned. And I have no time and no desire to look for Debbie. If she is far away from me I am very happy. So what is going on with Eric? He was completely fine when we talked after you left."

"I said something to him. And it is important not only for me or for him but it is important to you and other people. And he forbade me to say anything to you. He told me something about wining and that he is playing some kind a game."

"That prick! I am going to kick his perfect ass. I didn't think that it would be a game without rules. Well bring it Northman. We will see who will win." I said angrily. Who the hell he thinks he is? He forbade Pam to say something because he wants to win whatever we are doing? Well I thought it would be fun but if he wants war he will get it. While I was on fire, Pam started to laugh.

"I don't know what is so funny but you have to say what you know. I won't let him to get me and you like a girl have to support other girls. And ignore that he is your brother." I said and she started to laugh even harder. What the hell is going with her? Maybe Franklin Mott is dangerous to your mental health?

"Ok, can you share with others what is so funny in here?" I asked and crossed my hands.

"Really, Sookie? Perfect ass? I am going to die in here!" she said and started to laugh even herder then before.

"Huh?" I didn't get about what she is talking. And then the bulb lighted on. Oh my God! I really said that? Well he has the most attractive butt I ever saw, not that I am looking a lot, but I just said that to his sister. Maybe Debbie is somewhere in this house and waits for me? I can only hope for that.

"Oh, I like that color on your face. So innocent and in the same time real warrior. So in what did you get yourself with my brother?" I didn't have any chance to reply because in that moment Lafayette returned home. Thank you God for a small favors.

"There you are my two beauties. What are you doing in here?" he asked and smiled.

"Oh nothing special. Just Sookie started to tell how much she likes Eric's butt. You can join in if you want." Pam said and winked. Yeah, forget about those favors. This is the real hell.

"Oh hell girlfriend! I knew that you won't waste any time but don't you think that it is not a good idea at all?"

"Why not, Lafy? They both are looking good and if Sookie is not interested in me then my brother is the second best choice." Pam said with cheesier cat expression on her face.

"Well, Pammy if you forgot, there is a small detail. He wants her ass out of this house. And he gave her only a month." Lafayette said and sat down next to us.

"Don't call me that ever again. I hope so you still remember what happened last guy who called me like that?" Pam now sounded very angry. Note to my self: never call her like that.

"How could I forget that? Alcide walked with blue eye whole two weeks. And he only wanted to thank you for awesome blowjob." Lafayette said and started to laugh.

"What?" I said a little bit to loudly.

"Shut up diva! You said that you would never talk about that. Eric can hear you and we had today enough drama for whole week." Now Pam looked like she wanted to hit Lafayette.

"When that happened? I thought you like women?" I asked still shocked.

"Oh, Sookie, you are so naïve. Why everybody wants to put labels on everything. Yes I like women. But I like guys too. Just there are plenty of stupid or hideous men, so I often prefer beautiful women like you." Pam said and licked her lips.

"Lafayette?" I turned around and waited to hear whole story.

"It was a party. Alcide just moved in and we decided to celebrate. Pam was in New Orleans to sign something. I don't know how and why but I saw them both arguing about something in my bathroom. Well I came closer and heard everything. She hit him so hard that I thought I would need to call ambulance. She then walked from the bathroom, saw me, said that if I ever told anyone about this I would prefer dead than what she will do with me and walked from the house."

"Now Pam it would be good to hear your version." I said and chuckled.

"You don't want to start war with me Stackhouse."

"Oh come on, Pam. I then will tell you everything you want to know. You could ask me five questions and I will answer them honest. So what happened?"

"Yeah, there was a party. My mood was like crap because I had to see old pervert. I just changed my surname and his employees had to rewrite all documents. I wanted to have a little bit fun. There were girls but all of them looked only at my brother. He was with some chick but others didn't want to give up. So if I wanted something I had to choose one of the guys. They all were ok but only Alcide seemed to be interesting. I didn't know who he is and he didn't know me too. So we talked. His mood was like crap too because he had some problems with a girlfriend. Now, when I thought about that, what a surprise, right? So we went in bathroom after a while. Eric was too occupied to notice that I wasn't near him. And yes, I was drunk. Very drunk. So we are in the bathroom, you know kissing, touching. I didn't want to go till the end with him and in the bathroom but when his mouth wasn't occupied with mine he just couldn't shut up and talked all the time about his fucking girlfriend. So I felt sorry and I was very drunk and I needed cheer up a little bit. So I blew him. It wasn't very memorable and he was too quick if I can say that. He asked my name. I told him and he just "Pammy it was perfect. Thank you. Could you give me your phone number". I started to shout that he stop calling me like that and called him fucktard. He had been very drunk too because he said that his name was not Fernand but Alcide. Then suddenly everything fell in places. I told him that he has to shut his mouth because my brother will kill him. When he found out that Eric is my brother he looked at me and then like nothing jus happen said to me, "Damn and I thought that it wasn't only your hobby. It was so good that it can be your job for sure." I hit him and walked from that bathroom." Pam said struggled her shoulders.

"Are you serious? He said that?" I asked because I was shocked more then this morning. Lafayette didn't know all story too because he was shocked too.

"Well he was drunk. And after that, he tried to apologize but I had no desire to hear it from him. So we just ignore each other. That's all." she said and smiled.

"Ok, and Eric don't know about it?"

"Of course. If he knew Alcide probably would be burred somewhere in the back yard."

"That probably is the best decision. Who is old pervert?" I asked suddenly. Pam shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Eric's uncle." I saw that she didn't want to talk about it and I changed the subject.

"But I have one more question. How come Debbie almost killed me because I slept with your brother, and you are sitting here and telling us a story how you pleased her boyfriend?" I asked with serious face. But couldn't hold it for long because both Pam and Lafayette started to laugh.

"Maybe Alcide was just her cover story. Maybe she has a thing for my brother. She wouldn't be first and she definitely wouldn't be last." Pam said and chuckled.

"So you will ask your questions now or later?"

"We will talk later Sookie. Now I need to talk with this diva about family business and what punishment is waiting for him in near future." Pam said and winked.

"Ok. So I am going to sit in fresh air, because I have some problems myself. I need to think and decide something. We will talk later." I said and smiled.

I washed my bowl and left them both in the kitchen. House was very silent. I was almost sure that Alcide went to look how Debbie is, and Eric probably is in his room. If I wanted to go and sit in the fresh evening air I needed to dress more. I don't want to get cold. So I went to my room and grabbed my black sweater. Only it helps me when I have to live trough winter.

I putted it on and walked in the fresh air. Just my plan wasn't perfect. I wanted peace and to be alone with my thoughts but instead of it I found Eric Northman talking with someone through the phone. Well he lives here too and it is his house. So I turned around and started to go back to the house while he didn't notice me. I was almost in the house when I felt strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw him standing near me and looking at me. He mouthed to me to stay and I just nodded and sat down on the outdoor chair and looked at the distance.

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

When Pam said that she spoke with uncle and he understood that she wanted to live near me but not with me, everything become a little bit surreal to me. I needed to think something and fast. I didn't know if it was a good thing that Sookie can stay here or a bad. And what uncle was thinking? When I asked him about where Pam is going to live there was only two options: England or my home. And now he is buying her an apartment?

It was a little bit too much and I needed to sit and think. I needed a plan. A damn good plan. I climbed stairs and walked in my room. Yes, I heard when Pam shouted my name. But there would be a time to answer her questions later. My room looked like shit. There were clothes everywhere and my bed looked like after the war or great sex. I was frustrated. Not because it looked like sty. I am guy and there can be bad days when you don't have clean clothes or you don't know where to put your foot in your room. But that fucking bed now reminded me what I lost this morning. I swear to God, Pam implanted microchip in my body when I was sleeping; because she always knows when is the worst time to call me or to show up not announced.

So first thing I have to do is to clean up a little bit. And there was baggage from my trip. I putted all my clothes, which were on the floor in basket, made bed and emptied my baggage. Then I saw book on my nightstand. Who else was here without me? Yes I like to read in my bed but I always sleep in other side so I couldn't leave it there. And guys know how I look about borrowing my books. Yeah, I am kind of nerd when you look from that side. I just love to read and I try to keep in this house as many books as I can. Half of second floor is my library. If not my library, Pam could stay here. Hell, three more people could live here. But I know better. There is even a rule that Pam has to be more then 5 feet away from my books. I still remember when she tried to decorate my first book "Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" with her crayons when we still were kids. No way, she will be near my books ever again.

I putted "Crime and punishment" in place and turned my laptop. I needed to check my e-mail. Sometimes uncle let me help with his companies. He always says that in future it will help me to know what is where and how everything works. When my parents died he like our guardian started to supervise not only his company but their companies too. When Pam and I finish university everything will go to us. I will finish everything first and then I will have to decide what I am going to do next. Uncle tries not to press me to make decisions but I know that I need to choose what to do next and quickly.

There was only one email from my uncle and it wasn't very important. I knew that everything is going quite well. All companies made a profit and there weren't any disruptions. There was also couple of emails of girls I was seeing in the past and some invitations in parties. It doesn't interest me at all so I closed that window and started to search for someone to change locks of my house. After 10 minutes I found a guy and called him. He said that he would come tomorrow and will do the job. At least one problem is solved. I closed my laptop and looked out of the window. I need to create a plan what to do next.

If Pam isn't lying, that means Sookie stays here. If she is staying I have to stop to flirt with her. It would be a catastrophe to start something careless with your roommate. But maybe after I said her that she have to move out, she will want to live somewhere else. So that leaves one vacant room. It goes without saying that Pam doesn't want to live here. So I need to look for a new roommate. And he must to be guy. One woman done more then I could imagine and I only know her less then a day. Maybe I need to create new house rule: there can't live women.

Then I need to call uncle and to hear what he can say about Pam and new apartment. I know him. He never changes his opinion. So Pam knows something that I don't know and she won't say it to me. She never had any secrets from me. What could have changed?

Maybe, there is no secret. Maybe she asked him to think about his decision or even said sorry for her behavior. When I call him I will knew my answer.

I will need to talk with Lafayette too. He is like my brother and I don't like when he thinks that I ignore his opinion. But what Sookie has insideher, that all people starts to like her so quickly. Of course except Debbie. And now Alcide too. Maybe it was bad decision to tell Pam not tell anybody that she doesn't have to live here with us. Probably I will need to say something to guys but if I want to tease Sookie more I need that they would be silent about it. Well I will cross that bridge when time comes to do that.

I need to start to act and not just sit in my room and think what if. So I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs. I will call uncle and will hear his side of story.

I decided to go in backyard to call my uncle. Kitchen was occupied with people and someone would interrupt my conversation with uncle in living room. It was cool evening but it wasn't cold like in Sweden this time of the year. I dialed his number and waited till he answered.

"Hello, my son. How are you?" he always call me son or Eric.

"Everything good, uncle. You know why I am calling?"

"Of course. But I thought you would wait a little bit."

"So what Pam said is true? You are changing your mind?"

"Well I talked today with dear Pamela. She was reasonable and very nice towards me so I decided to help her. There aren't any problems? I hope so everything is good"

"No, everything is perfect. I just was shocked. So you agreed with everything?"

"Yes, Eric. I love her as much as I love you. You two and my boy are my only family. Be good and say to your lovely sister that she has her own apartment from now and ask her what kind of car she wants to and which study program she chose."

"Ok, I will do that. I will say her to call you as soon as she can." I said in my normal tone, but inside I was happy. At last my sister and my uncle started to communicate. I always was torn between them. Of course uncle never said that he doesn't like Pam, and my sister never said that I have to choose one of them, but there was always some kind of tension when I talked with one of them about another one.

Suddenly I heard how someone opened backdoors and turned around. And what did I saw? There was Sookie's back, because she was walking in the house. I was curious why she choose to go in the yard in the first place so I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to stop her. She turned around and our eyes met again. She looked confused and disappointed about something so I mouthed her to stay here. I wanted to talk with her and to hear that melodious voice one more time before I went in my room. She nodded and sat down. I didn't move my eyes from her but suddenly I remembered that I was still talking with my uncle.

"Eric you are still here?"

"Yes. Sorry"

"I have to go now to meet couple of investors. Like I said you better e-mail me what your sister decides, because I will be very occupied this week." Well that was like usual. He didn't like to talk directly with Pam. And she was only happy about that.

"Like you wish. I have to go now too. I will call you sometime."

"Yes, you do that, my son. And I probably will meet you and your professor this weekend. I will call with more details." He said and ended phone call. I putted my phone in jeans pocket and sat down next to Sookie. She didn't notice me at all. Sookie just looked somewhere and was thinking about something very intensively. I couldn't turn my eyes from her. She was even beautiful in dull light. Sookie was without make-up or fancy clothes, but she was something pure and natural. I couldn't just sit here and look at her. I needed some distraction.

"So what is bothering you, my sweet game partner?" I asked and smiled. She turned around and looked at me. There were tears in her eyes. Oh shit! I didn't think even a minute and just pulled her near to me and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will be waiting your opinion, comments and questions. Like always your kind words make me happier. And I want to say sorry to all Alcide fans. He will not be the bad guy in this story. He just young and have or had crazy girlfriend, which affected him very much. And Pam isn't a whore. She was young, drunk and very angry with her uncle.**

_**Disclaimer: main characters belong to C.H. and T.B.**_

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just want to say sorry. I caught a nasty cold and it is my first day out of the bed. I am still sick, but I feel better then a week ago. I don't know when next chapter will be posted because I only have a half of it and it is difficult to write when you are sick.**

**Also I wanted to say that I changed the summary of this story. I still don't like this one but I feel that new one is better then last one. All mistakes are mine and I hope that you all will accept my apologies.**

_****P.S. answer to BSchoen. English isn't my second language. It is third or maybe forth. And I will try to find a beta reader but I am not sure that there will be person who will like to have so much job with all my mistakes. :). I am very glad that despite all my mistakes you like this story.****_

**Here we go….**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 15

I am such a big mess right now. I am not only crying like a baby and look horrible, but also I am staining his shirt while he is hugging me. It is pathetic. I am pathetic. Well, yes, some crazy chick tried to kill me and now her boyfriend wishes that she would succeed. I have to go this weekend in grandfather's home and confront my mother and the rest of my family. My best friend is angry with me and I can't call her or talk with her because she would ignore me or hung up on me. This whole day just sucks. Oh, and I never would be able to forget what Pam told me this evening. Why I wanted to know everything in first place? Pam saw that side of Alcide, which I prefer to forget that it exists, and she can't forget it or do anything about it. She has to live with all this and probably it doesn't bother her at all. After all, she is Northman. Well her surname isn't Northman, but she is Northman. But shit happens to others all the time. While I am sitting here next to damn Greek God somewhere probably four children died. I have to repeat my mantra. Everything will be OK. Well, it has to be better then now, because now everything is like big pool of crap and I am drowning fast.

"Can you let me out of your iron grip? Because I need oxygen if you suddenly forgot it." I said and he chuckled. I looked at his eyes and he looked so happy. There were wrinkles around his eyes. They always appear when he is happy. "And stop smiling right now. Because if Lafayette sees those wrinkles his heart will stop in the same second." And he started to laugh. What that rich laugh did to me, you can only guess. And your guess is correct! Congratulation! I welt like snowman in the summer. Yes, I am Sookie Stackhouse and I melted when I heard that laugh. Judge me if you want.

"I was scared a little bit, but now I can see that everything is alright." He said at last.

"How can you know? Maybe it is my psycho side. This sweater is huge. You know that. Maybe I am hiding a gun or a knife somewhere." I said and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting me to search you?" he said and smirked. Immediately I become all red. How could he do that? Yes I was in abstinence for two fucking long years, but I flirted a little bit. Amelia is my best friend and we both loved to go and dance or with fake ID went to the bars. I had a boyfriend or have a boyfriend and didn't do anything. Just talked with other guys. So how could he affect me like that? It was mission impossible to other guys.

"Well, Northman, I am not suggesting anything. You have a big imagination. Maybe you should write books for children or something."

"And it comes from a girl, who an innocent act, like blowing a candle, made so dirty? Who has a bigger imagination, huh?"

"I did not! What is going in your dirty little mind isn't my fault! It is only your problem, mister." I said and looked in his eyes. I wasn't angry with him. I was angry with myself, because I gave up so soon to his charms.

"If you say so. Maybe you can help me with my problem?" he said and leaned to close to me. I visibly gulped and his smile became bigger. I could feel his breath on my skin and his eyes sparkled like hundred diamonds. I was thorn, because half of me wanted to capture those lips and lick or bite them. And other half wanted to start screaming because I couldn't do that. Not before I call my ass not existing boyfriend Bill.

"I don't want to offend you, but you are clearly in my personal space. I am mess right now and you are not welcome here." I said and looked in his eyes. Yes I started to sink in them. I wanted that he understand that it wasn't his fault. It was all me.

He looked at me, sighed and then pulled away. "I am sorry. You are right. Just couple of minutes ago you were crying and now I am jumping on you. It is not right." he said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey. No pity party in here. I came here to sit and think a little bit. Plus I like when darkness surrounds me. It is so calm and peaceful." I said and small smile appeared on my face. Then, suddenly I felt his finger on my chin and he turned my face to look at him.

"Want to talk about what is bothering you?" he asked and he was so sincere that those freaky tears appeared in my eyes once again.

"Are you sure? You already have one sister. Do you really want to listen other girl's ramblings about her problem and the end of the world?" I asked and laughed. It wasn't my happy laugh. But he just stared at me with his serious face like he wanted to find something or solve some kind of puzzle.

"If you don't start to think about me like I am your brother I am here, because I am not thinking about you like my sister. It would be too creepy to do that. And you are not like other girls I know. I can see that you need someone in your life right now, who can listen. And I am a damn good listener." He said and winked.

I smiled and sighed. "Alright, Eric. What do you want to hear from me?"

"Whatever you want to say to me. But firstly, maybe you can tell me why you were crying. I really hate tears. Don't get me wrong, you are beautiful, but tears don't suit you at all."

"Thanks." I said and laughed. "I guess that was a compliment. I don't like tears too. I guess, I just understand that I almost died in this house this morning. One of my roommates hates me, and threatening me like I am a villain. Other is angry with his best friend because of me. And now I have to visit my family this weekend."

"It is much, but I understand. Tomorrow morning Lafayette will be smiling again. I just have to talk with him. Alcide acted like moron, but you won't see him a couple of days because he is trying to correct everything. Although, it is impossible to do. And I can't help you to forget what happened this morning. I want to, but I can't. But maybe I have a solution."

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He said and grinned. "Maybe you should start to go with us in a gym. There is an excellent trainer and he might help you."

"How? Because running on treadmill won't help to solve my problems."

"No, it wouldn't. But maybe boxing or similar activity may help you."

"But I will need a partner. You know to practice with someone."

"Well, you can ask Pam if you want to. But if there is no difference to you, who is your partner, I am wiling to help you." He said and smirked. Oh yes. Of course he will offer his services to be a punching bag.

"I need to think about it. Firstly, I need to find a job, if I want to go in a sport club with you guys."

"Oh… I didn't think about…"

"It is ok. My brother is paying my rent and my parents sends me some money, but I already paid for my dorm room and now I have to repay my brother for a paint, and there is a lot of things that I have to buy too. Oh, sorry. I forgot that I am not staying in here." I said and laughed awkwardly, because it was embarrassing situation."

"Well, I want to tell you a secret. I hope so you can keep it?" he said and raised an eyebrow. That fucking, perfect, sexy eyebrow.

"Okay…" I said a little bit timidly.

"Pam founded new place to live. So you can stay if you want to." He said simply. I needed a minute to regain my all senses because I was sure that he is joking. I could stay if I wanted. Did I want to stay? That was a question. But I knew my answer right away. I stopped thinking, jumped and hugged him, like he was the last straw. He chuckled but hugged me back. I was like stuck disc in a player and just repeated all over thank you, thank you, thank you.

After couple of minutes I pulled away from him because I realized what I just did. I assaulted him. He didn't seem to mind it but I never act like that. My mother accomplished, that my manners would be like young lady's, and those ladies don't act like I just did. I felt so embarrassed! And it showed on my face, because Eric's eyes started to sparkle and same wrinkles showed on his face.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, it is alright. I didn't mind it at all. I would be glad if you repeated it any time you want."

"Can we please return to our conversation?" I pleaded with my eyes. He just nodded and motioned to continue. " OK, so I will have to go and see my family this weekend. Have any advise?"

"Well, I don't know whole situation. You know almost all my family and I don't know anything about yours. You are afraid their reaction about what happened this morning?"

"Oh, if they find out what happened this morning, I wouldn't be able to return in here. They probably will lock me somewhere and then they would found Debbie or her family and it wouldn't be a pretty picture at all. You better never cross my family. I love them but they can be very vengeful if they want. They also can't find out that I am living here with three men. They all think that I am still living in a dorm except my brother. He knows that I found new place, but he doesn't know with who I live."

"Alcide talked about that when he threatened you?"

"Maybe. He maybe talked about that or about other things. He knows my family and I know his. We are both from the same city. And my brother competes with his father. They both have a construction companies."

"And he still agreed that you live with us. That means only one thing, that I really don't know Alcide at all. I thought he is a good man and a good friend. Now I doubt my ability to judge people personalities."

"Hey. He probably is hurt. That's all. Debbie wasn't good but he still loved her. We all make mistakes." I said and he just looked at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"It is just strange. He acted like jackass today with you. And you still defend him. I never knew anyone like you. Well, my mother was like you."

"Was?" I asked and took his hand in mine. He looked at our joined hands and squeezed mine a little bit.

"She and my father died when I was fourteen years old. Pam was eleven years old. It was a car accident. Someone just drove into they car and then run away. My parents' car flared up and when police came it was too late. Nobody saw what happened. But they found that guy and now he is in a jail for a long time." He said and looked away from me. I knew that he didn't want pity from me or to see my tears. But I didn't cry or thought that he was a poor guy.

"Eric, can you look at me?" I said and after couple of seconds he turned around. " I think that you are the strongest and the bravest person I know. You can tell others what happened and I know that your mom and dad are proud of you. Look how great you are. And Pam is so awesome. And you made everything by yourselves. You can be proud of yourself too." I said and smiled. He smiled back and we just sat there in silent and looked in the yard.

"You didn't tell me, why you don't want to go and see your family." He suddenly said.

"Well, it is difficult. I don't get along with a couple of family members. My mother never wanted me here in New Orleans. My grandfather wants too much from me and I fell pressure all the time. And I don't want to go there alone. Usually Amelia goes with me, but now she is angry and don't want to talk with me. And even don't ask how I know that. I just know. Tray can't come with me because he is a big secret. Amelia's father wouldn't like their relationship." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I have plans with my uncle this weekend and you can forget Alcide. Pam would say something she shouldn't and Jesus probably will work. So that leaves Lafayette." He said and smiled. Like that would be so easy.

"I don't know if it is a good idea. I don't want that anybody hurt him there."

"Well, he knows how defend himself."

"Let's say that my family will probably talk about newest Steve Newlin speech. You heard that?"

"Oh. Yes. And your family agrees with him?"

"No! But they will discuss it and I really don't want that Lafayette feel uncomfortable."

"He can surprise you, I know that. You probably should talk with him and explain everything. And then you will see what to do." He said and winked.

"You probably are right. I will need support this weekend, and Lafayette already is my family."

"So we have one common family member. That is interesting. Just don't start to think about me like I am your family and everything will be good." I just laughed and shook my head. He can be and cute and scary. But probably I shouldn't call him cute because then he will show his scary side right away. Like doctor Jekyll and mister Hyde.

"So that is all your problems for this evening?" he asked and stood up from the chair, but he still held my hand.

"Yeah. I think it is all. But I have a question for you. Why you want to keep a secret that I am staying here?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you anything. It would be my secret weapon. But when I saw you here sitting and crying I had to say something. And what about paints, I will return money for you. It is my house and I have to look after it. So all repairs are done from my account. And I want to torture a little bit Pam, because she doesn't get why she has to keep a secret from all of you. It would be fun. You will see." He said and grinned.

"OK. I will have to wait and see. But if she asks I don't know anything. Deal?"

"Deal."

That moment I just acted and didn't think. I hugged him one more time and kissed his lips. Just for a second I felt his soft warm lips against my lips. And it was wonderful. But I pulled away as quick as I could and smiled. I let go his hand and walked in the house. When I saw that he isn't going after me I turned around and with biggest smile said, "The game starts tomorrow morning. Till then. Goodnight." And I walked in my room and shut the door.

After that morning Eric and I had settled in some kind of routine. We have been meeting in the kitchen every morning. I have been wearing my tiny pajamas and he of course has been almost nude. Those boxers left almost none place for imagination. And he certainly knew what he has been doing to me. Every morning when I see him, my mouth slightly opens and then I am starting to drool. And I mean it feels like something is blocking my throat and I can't swallow all saliva in my mouth. I know it is gross. But I can't do anything. You have to admit that Eric Northman is really gorgeous man. His hair, face and body, just drives me mad. But everything stops the second when he turns around, looks in my eyes and starts smirking. Then I concentrate and begin to play with him too.

I am woman and if you want you can believe me when I say that my mother taught me something about flirt. Yes, she talked about how ladies acted in 19th century. But that knowledge's really helps me now. You just need accidentally to drop dishcloth on the floor and bend to lift it from there. And suddenly man stops to do what he is doing and just watches. Of course tiny pajamas really helps too. And Eric Northman is only a man.

There are another very good thing in the kitchen. All cupboards are hanged up really high. And I am not the tallest person in this house. So sometimes I have to hop a little bit to reach something I want. And I always want things, which are in the highest shell. Of course, every time I try to reach them I somehow can't do that. So I always ask for help. If you can't do it, someone will always help you. And only person I see first in the morning is my most helpful roommate Eric. I have to snap my fingers a couple of times and shout his name till he comes back from whatever he went but he always agrees to help me.

The kitchen is really big. But somehow Eric and I can't fit in. I always have to be between him and a cupboard. It is dangerous because our bodies are always touching and that affects not only him but me too. However, girl needs to do everything she can do. Look at him. He is taller, has more experience and he knows this game better. But I am not going to give up too easy.

After all of this playing, we make our breakfasts. Almost always he is trying to eat everything as quickly as he can and leave me alone. I really don't get why he is acting like that but I just love breakfast meals and I am trying to enjoy every minute of my dish. I caught him couple of times when he looked at me like I was a glass of water in a desert but just shrugged and left him with that odd expression.

We finish eating till everybody wakes up and I always offer my help with dishes. But Eric always declines my offer and washes all plates by himself. Of course he is tall and he always have to bend a little bit near the sink. And then I am starting to drool again. I just don't know why I always sit there and watch him. Well I know why. Because the view is incredible. But I just torture myself. So I always sty and drool like a fool till Lafayette comes in the kitchen. I always say good morning and run from there with hot cheeks. So this is my usual morning. At least it is usual morning for me this week. God only knows how many mornings like that would be in the future.

Like Eric recommended I talked with Lafayette. Thursday we went shopping and I told him almost everything. He didn't interrupt me and whole conversation he was very serious. I told him about my family, especially about my mother and grandfather. He just nodded and smiled a couple of times. When I asked if he would be able to go with me and meet my family he just hugged me and said that he will do it. He also said that he would try to remember all his manners and won't try to be a star of my family dinner. I chuckled and we started to talk about upcoming party and decorations.

We all agreed, well Lafayette, Eric and I agreed that we would only invite couple of people. This is going to be a welcome home party to Sam and not a usual university party with a lot of beer and easy going chicks. This was Lafayette's words not mine. Eric, of course looked a little bit embarrassed but I didn't born yesterday and Jason Stackhouse is my brother. So I definitely know what kind of parties they usually have.

I didn't saw Alcide at all. He never was home and I didn't ask questions. What he did and what he didn't, wasn't my business at all. When he will be able to talk with me he will find me. Eric said that he will need time and he is trying to correct his mistakes. Well I am not his mother and I have too many my own problems to think about his. If he will need my help he will ask for it.

I didn't see Pam at all this week because she was busy with shopping. It looked like she was building a mansion. But she only decorated her new apartment. Of course Eric thinks that I don't know that, because Pam couldn't say me anything about her living arrangements. Well, he is a man and he has no idea what a girl power is. Wednesday evening I had a secret meeting with Pam and Lafayette. Firstly, they didn't understand why we are meeting secretly, but when I told them what is going between Eric and me, they started to grin like two Cheshire cats. Of course I didn't tell them everything. They only know that I am teasing Eric and they agreed to help me.

So Eric thinks that we have a secret. He also thinks that Pam and he also have a secret. But he doesn't know that there are a lot more secrets around him. Sometimes I think to tell him everything, but then I remember that we are playing and I want to win this game. Pam agreed to give us information from Eric front and Lafayette suggested his help with all teasing. So Eric Northman has no chance in winning this war.

Pam also said that she is starting the same university like we all. But she will be studying Psychology, because one Northman is more than enough in business world. She still didn't tell me why she changed her surname, but it isn't very important. Amelia changed her surname too and I don't tell my new friends, except Lafayette, my whole surname. She also doesn't talk about Eric's uncle. I really don't know what is going between them but every family has their own secrets. You just need to look at mine.

And talking about studies, Franklin Mott suddenly left university and went in Florida. At least that said new professor. Mr. Mott took extended vacation and he won't be able to return till our exam. Everybody was beyond happy. New professor was definitely better then Mr. Mott. He tried to explain everything and talked in normal speed. I didn't see his mobile phone or phones and he wasn't against paper. When I told Pam about Mott she was a little bit disappointed because she already had in mind new payback to him. You know those duck whistles? She already ordered about five hundred of those on the Internet. Well she will have to wait till he comes back. Poor Franklin Mott.

Today I woke kind of early. Everybody was still asleep when I finished my breakfast. It was very strange because usually Eric always waits me in the kitchen and Lafayette should be awake too. It is very odd too, because Sam called last night and said to Eric that he will be here early in the morning. Maybe to sleep when someone comes to visit or see the vacant room is a tradition in this house? Well I have an hour till my class starts so probably I will meet him alone. I don't know why it feels so awkward. I am good with people if they aren't Debbie Pelt or my mother. But now I live in his room, and I changed everything. There is nothing left that could remind him about how my room looked before I moved in.

I was sitting in living room and watching old "Top Gear" series when I heard something behind the door. So I muted sound of TV and walked to look what is happening there. I looked through peephole and saw a man with keys in his hand. He looked frustrated and muttered something. Well I saw that his lips were moving but what he said I have no idea. I have a guess, who the mysterious man is.

I opened the house door and he slightly jumped away from me. I chuckled and smiled.

"Can I help you?" if he isn't a Sam then I always have an opportunity to shout as loud as I can. There has to be some advantages when you are living with three guys.

"Well, I am Sam Merlotte. I wanted to get in the house and didn't want to wake up anybody, so I thought that I just unlock the door and wait till everybody wakes up." He said and run his hand through his strawberry, medium length hair. He wasn't very tall guy, but he had big brown eyes and war, smile. He definitely is a dog person.

"I was already up when I heard you. Please come in. We were waiting for you. Well, for now you will have to be with me, but I am sure that others will wake up soon." I said and stepped couple of steps in the side that he could walk in.

He smiled and nodded. I started to shut door when suddenly something caught my eye. Not something, but someone. In front of our house stood black BMW and in the driver's seat sat none other then John Smith. He smiled to me and waved. I waved him back and putted my best unnatural smile on my face. Last time I saw him was Monday morning. And now at Friday he appears again near this house.

I closed the door and unpleasant shiver run through my body. That man is a true mystery to me and I don't like it at all. I don't know nothing about him, only his fictive name and that he has a wife, who perhaps doesn't exist at all. I just know one thing for sure. He has some reasons to pretend to be our neighbor and I will find out why he monitors this house and people who lives here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said from now on we will go a little bit faster with their lives. I will be waiting your comments and suggestions. Criticism with arguments why you think so is always welcome.**

**What is waiting in next chapter? Well known formula:** _PARTY+ALCOHOL+NICE GIRL/BOY=…._ **I will be waiting your suggestions how to finish it.**

_**Disclaimer: all main characters belong to C.H. and T.B.**_

Thank you all for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I know I was absent a long time and I am sorry, that you had wait for a new chapter. It was a rough time in my life and I couldn't find a good beta for very long. But now I found an amazing person, who helps me. She worked very hard and I can't thank her enough.**

_**LSnow, I want to say THANK YOU one more time. I am very grateful and your help is invaluable.**_

_For those who already forgot what happened, let me remind you:_

_Sookie found new place to live. She is hiding information from her family about her new living arrangements. She has three roommates, who has their significant others. Lafayette, a black man diva and his cute boyfriend nurse Jesus. Alcide, muscular but not very sharp guy, and his crazy ex-girlfriend Debbie, who tried to kill poor Sookie. Somehow, Alcide decided that was Sookie's fault. And Eric, handsome, high handed house owner and his beautiful and bitchy sister Pamela, who is becoming good friends with Sookie. Also there always you can find a creeper near their house John Smith, who still is a mystery and you hear a lot about and never see a ghost boyfriend Bill._

_The ex-roommate Sam decided to visit them and to see how his three friends coping with a girl roommate. And I almost forgot Sookie's best friend Amelia, who has an opinion about everything (and it is the reason why Sookie and Amelia aren't talking with each other, at least for now) and her man, Tray, who is protective and very nice._

_So in this chapter, a party is waiting for you all. And after some headache, hangovers and awkward situations we will meat Sookie's family in the next chapter._

LIBERTY TO LOVE

Chapter 16

"Is everything alright, Sookie?"

"Oh. Yes. I am sorry, that was rude. Just, I saw something and then I got lost in my thoughts.

"It is nothing. Maybe I can help you somehow?" Sam said and smiled. You could see that he is a good guy, but he will probably just think I'm imagining things.

"No, but thank you. Do you want coffee or something?" I asked and we started to walk towards the kitchen. He said that he would love to have a cup of Lafayette's

coffee and I laughed a little bit.

I handed him a cup and excused myself to run into the living room, where the TV was still on. I turned it off and started to walk back to where I left Sam. However I heard footsteps in the second floor of the house and a huge smile showed on my face. It would be perfect!

I ran in the kitchen and sat next to Sam.

"Sam, can you do me a favor?" I said and batted my eyelashes a little bit.

"Yeah, of course. What do you need?" he asked and put down his cup of coffee.

"I think others are up. You know that I am new in here and they like to make fun of me sometimes. I am like a little sister to them."

Yeah, it's a brilliant idea to start your friendship and lie. Maybe, Lafayette sees a sister in me, but the others?

"So?"

"So, I thought maybe you can sit on the other side of the table, and when they come here they will be a bit shocked. I know it sounds childish and irrational but I need to do something to scare them. It would be my payback." If everything goes like I planned. That would be the most perfect payback in this game between Northman and I.

"Ok. I'll do it. I know these guys. It's probably difficult to live with them but everything will change. They're good people." He said, smiling. Yeah, they are good, when they are on your side. Sam grabbed his cup and sat down on the other side of the table. I winked and went over by the cupboards to distract all attention from the table.

I hoped that everything would be exactly like I have in my mind. And my class will be starting soon, so I needed everything in here to get started too. After couple of minutes I heard the same footsteps, now in the main floor and clapped a little bit to myself. I knew perfectly well who was coming in the kitchen and even felt a little bit giddy inside. Then he appeared in the doorway.

He looked exactly the same as yesterday. Bare chest, strong arms, long muscular legs, his gorgeous face and those damn boxers. He smiled for a second and then his forehead creased a little in a frown. I bit my lower lip because I was aware that in the kitchen we weren't alone and I really didn't want to show how I was drooling.

And then it happened. He said the most perfect sentence that I ever heard.

"You are wearing clothes. Why you are wearing clothes? You should be without them." He said with confusion in his voice and on his face. Then I heard Sam spraying his coffee all over the table. Eric turned his eyes in the direction of the strange noise and his eyes widened in the same second as he saw Sam. I needed to get out of there because I knew that any second I would start to laugh like lunatic.

I walked towards Sam and when I was near enough I hugged him and said, "It is nice to meet you, Sam. They all missed you. Thanks for your help. And they are truly good guys." I didn't wait for his reply because I could see that he was a little bit shocked. Then I walked towards Eric and smiled at him. "You just overslept. That is all." I said to him and then stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Thank you, mother, for always insisting I go to those ballet lessons. Eric was looking at Sam all this time but after my kiss he looked at me and I could see from his eyes that he wanted to say something but he didn't. He just kissed my cheek and said, "Have a good day."

I ran in the hall, grabbed my bag and left the house. I didn't see John Smith anywhere. That meant I would have to wait till he showed up again. I had enough time till my first class so I decided that the walk would help not only my health, but would help me to concentrate.

* * *

><p>After my classes I called Tray. Amelia still didn't want to talk with me, but Tray was glad that I still tried. He said that Amelia left him alone this weekend because her father called and it didn't sound very good. She always declines his wishes because they have their own problems. She hates that he wants to control everything in her life. But whatever she says, I know the truth. He controls everything whether she likes it or not. The only thing he doesn't control is Tray. He doesn't know about Tray, and I really hoped that he never would.<p>

I've known Copley as long as I've known Amelia. He is a strong willed man with huge ambitions. His wife died when Amelia was born and he never married again. I don't think he ever dated, but once in a while he had company. He has some kind of perfect plan for Amelia. First, she had to study business. Second: find a man with money and a smart head on his shoulders. Third: go and work in his company. Fourth: marry the guy. Unfortunately, Copley's dream house collapsed when 16-year-old Amelia decided to go on a date with the gardener's son. Then she decided to study arts and move out of her father's home. She only dated men from the lower class till she found Tray. Yes, he isn't very rich but he is better then her last boyfriend, who still lives with his mother, doesn't have a job and he is only 35 years old. Her father wasn't happy at all. He didn't know about mummies boy but he still thought that Amelia could find someone better than Tray. He knew that Amelia had started to date some guy who is from a lower class than his daughter and that he was a mechanic. I think Copley would prefer if Amelia lived with him till she was 35 than with Tray.

So to lift his mood, I asked if he would come over today to visit me. He knew about the party but I assured him that if he wasn't in the mood he could just talk with me. I only knew my roommates and Sam and had no idea who else would be at the party. Tray understood that I needed some comfort and that I would have a horrible weekend, so he agreed to meet me today. When I finished my conversation with him, I put my phone in my purse and then I did my happy dance. Everything was going better than I thought it would.

It was lunchtime and I was starving, so I decided to go home and eat something. Maybe Lafayette would be in a good mood after his beauty sleep and would make me something. Well, girl always can dream.

When I was in my neighborhood I started to scan every person I saw, every car and every house. Yes, I felt a little bit paranoid, but you can't be too careful. I didn't see anything suspicious while I headed home but I didn't know how I felt about it. One side of me was happy, because I needed to relax and forget all this detective crap; but my other side was concerned. We all know that there is always a silence before a storm.

I was very absorbed in my thoughts so I didn't see what was going in front of me. When I reached my house, I lifted my eyes and stopped. My mouth was open and I looked like I really wanted to catch a fly. There was a bunch of people who were walking in and out of the house. There were like, three trucks parked near the driveway with a bunch of boxes. I checked the house and the address three times before I was sure that I wasn't wrong. And then I saw what I could describe as a sexy mom/housewife and I knew where I could get all my answers.

"Hello, Pam. What are you doing?" I asked and smiled. It would be best if I could get all the information without torturing myself. Because, lets face it, nobody can torture you better than Pam.

"Oh, hello, Sookie. Nothing interesting. I am just helping the guys with a party. And where were you?" she asked while gestured where to put boxes to two workers.

"Well, I had classes, Pam. I am student like everybody else, who lives in this house. And last time I checked, you didn't want to live here. So why there is so many boxes in here?"

"Relax, Sookie. I am not going to live here. Like I said I am helping with a party. I thought that if woman lives with boys she would help them, but now I doubt it." Pam said and turned around to look in my eyes.

"Excuse me? I helped! Lafayette and I went and bought everything we will need." I was a little bit angry now. Who she thinks she is? Oh, yes. She is the owner's sister. And she is Pam.

"You think that you ready for a party with plastic cups and plates? Seriously, Sookie? I thought you have more class then that. I was busy whole week with my own apartment and you bought cups? There would be more then 50 people in the house. And Sam isn't another student. He is a respectable businessman." She said and gestured more to workers.

I was shocked. Now fucking cups and plates was my fault. I went to shop with Lafayette and we both decided what we are going to need for this party.

"I didn't buy cups because I wanted them. I bought it because we both with Lafayette decided that we need them." I said a little bit defensive.

"Oh, sweetheart. Yes, Lafayette is a good shopper but he is still a man. You should be more persistent. Maybe it is your first party but you have to agree with me. We can't have some university party when we are celebrating Sam's returning home."

"Ok, Pam. Do what you need. You know better, like always. I am going in my room and will stay out of your way. Have a good party." I said and started to walk towards the house and my room.

"You are not going to be in a party?" I heard Pam shouting but I didn't look back. She thinks she knows what is best for all those people, then she can do whatever she want. I am not going to humiliate myself in front of her. Yes, I knew how to organize a party with dinner and posh decorations. But I really don't think that Sam is one of those people. I thought he wanted to be with his friends and relax a little bit. He already went in those types of parties and now he was back home. Jason and I really hated those parties when we had to go and Sam looks like a guy who is simple like Jason is. Well, maybe I was wrong.

I picked up my bag and stuffed some clothes in it. I grabbed pair of pumps and pair of ballet flats. I picked up some cosmetics too. I looked around the room and then spotted my green coat. Well it will be a good idea if I take it too. Who knows what is going to happen this evening. Before I left my room, I found clothes for tomorrow and hung them on the closet doors.

I looked around one more time and left the room. I knew that there would be a party this evening so I locked my bedroom door. Even though Pam said this will be a grown ups party, I still didn't want to find someone in my bed or on the bathroom floor. Even the strong ones can't always walk from parties by themselves.

I stopped next to the kitchen because I still was hungry. There were a lot of people and I wasn't sure if I wanted to disturb them. But it was my house and I was starving. I walked in and right away spotted a plate with rolls. Well, Lafayette really was in a good mood. I grabbed one with a jam, smiled to couple of the workers and walked from the house.

My plan was to walk about five minutes to the bus station and then go in Tray and Amelia's apartment. I knew that Tray was still at work but I had a key and I didn't think that he would be against my staying with him. I probably could stay at my grandfather's house but Lafayette agreed to come with me and I didn't want to change his weekend plans again. But I forgot one small detail. "Sookie, did your plans ever work before?" I asked myself. And the answer was no.

So I left the house. In one hand I had my bag and coat and in other I had a roll. I really wanted to eat it but I didn't want to do that in front of all those workers. They probably were hungry too, so it would be cruel to do it. I saw Pam from a corner of my eye. She looked a little bit shocked when she saw me with my bag. Well, now she can reveal her planning skills and plan a hell of a party. I will not stand in her path.

And suddenly, from one of the trucks appeared four men. They all looked a little bit confused about everything. Yeah, join the club. I walked towards them and when all eyes settled on me I was ready to change my mind. I can always start to run if they try to stop me.

It was difficult to move when four guys looked at you like that. But I had to do it. I will not run or scream or cuddle under my pillows. I stopped in front of them and looked at each of them. Of course my eyes stopped when they found Eric's eyes. So pathetic.

"Lafayette, I will return tomorrow morning. We will need to leave 11 o'clock. Is that good for you?" I asked but looked at Eric. I could clearly see that he was confused what was going on. Unfortunately, I didn't have any desire to explain everything to him. It was more girl stuff and my stubbornness then anything else.

"Ok, sugar. But what is going on in here?" Lafayette asked I just shrugged my shoulders, bit my roll and resumed walking. God, Lafayette was the most awesome cook in the world.

I heard when Eric shouted my name and I really wanted to turn around but my stubbornness won. Pam can do whatever she want and I am far away from my family because I hate everything about those parties with fancy dresses and all those people with fake smiles. I prefer to have an evening with my friend, pizza and some dancing then eat fancy dishes and talk about boring stuff. Yeah, tomorrow's evening with my family would be more then enough. Today I will have fun!

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I didn't understand what was going on in my house. When I left it everything was fine. And now there were a lot of workers, my sister with pink tracksuit and my roommate with her bag leaving the house.

After Sookie left this morning Sam and I decided to forget everything what happened. Yeah, I know I am coward. We talked about traveling and how he felt with everything on his shoulders. After half an hour Lafayette showed in the kitchen and we decided to go to university. Firstly we thought that we would all skip our classes but Sam wanted to see some people he knew. So we agreed and after 20 minutes we left home.

We called Alcide and he agreed to join us. He was still with Debbie and tried to be with her every minute he could. Her parents decided to put her in a hospital. She needed help and Alcide told me that her therapist was very good.

So Lafayette, Sam and I went in the university and met Alcide there. It was like old times. It was good that Sam decided to visit us. He didn't change a lot. Yes, now he had more costumes in his closet but he was still like an older brother to us.

Sam talked with some professors and his other friends while we were in the classes. He also invited couple of friends to the party. It was odd to see Sam so happy about an ordinary party. He just told us that after hundreds of posh parties he was glad that today he would be able to drink beer and eat pizza.

So when we return and saw those trucks I was shocked. Then Sookie announced that she was leaving and would be back tomorrow to see Lafayette. When I shouted her name she didn't turn around.

I didn't know if she decided to leave us or if she was only leaving for the weekend. After a week living with her I didn't want to see her leaving. She was part of my life like these guys and my sister. And talking about Pam I knew where I can find answers to my questions.

I started to walk towards the house and in icy tone said, "Pam. In my office. Now." I didn't turn around to see if she heard me. I knew that she was following me. I walked in my office, which is in front of my bedroom and sat on my chair. When Pam walked in she shut the door and sat in front of me.

"What is going on here, Pam?" I knew that everything was her idea.

"Today you're having a party. This is everything you will need. I was shocked when I saw that you didn't buy anything." She said and crossed her arms.

"It is a university party, not a sweet sixteen. We don't need anything. We have cups, plates and music. Food and alcohol will arrive later." I said and sighed. Sometimes I felt more like her father than her brother. She always did what she wanted and she never discussed what she was going to do with me. Now I just thanked my uncle that he let her stay in an apartment. I love my sister but sometimes living with her would be like hell.

"Are you serious, Eric? When Sookie said it, I thought she was kidding. But now you are saying the same thing. There is something wrong with the water in this home."

"What do you mean when you say that Sookie told you the same thing?"

"She said that there is cups and plates and that you don't need anything more. I asked is she crazy because Sam is a well-known businessman. It is ridiculous that she doesn't have any idea how to organize a party and not a drink till you are dead contest."

"You said what to her?" I asked pissed with my sister and stood up. My palms were on the table and I leaned closer to her.

"You heard me. I needed her out of the house and I knew that she would be angry with me."

"Why did you do it, Pamela? Please explain to me before I call uncle and suggest to him that you have enough shoes in your closet." I hissed. I wanted to rip something apart. How she dares to walk in my house and insult my roommate.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped and looked in my eyes. I lifted my eyebrow and reached the phone with my hand.

"Ok, Eric. But you seriously don't get why I did that?"

"I am not in the mood, Pamela. I want answers not questions."

"So tell me, dear brother, how you would be able to arrange a surprise party if she would be here?" she asked and looked at me. She tapped her finger and waited for my answer.

"What surprise party? For whom?" I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"God, Eric. Sometimes I forget that you are only a man. And people wonder why I prefer women. Women and men think with one head. But you only think with the lower one. Now just say that you didn't think about a housewarming party for Sookie and a welcome back to America party for your sister and I will rip off your massive head. And I am not joking." Now Pam stood up and glared at me.

"I am an idiot." I said and sat down.

"Good. Now start thinking how you will bring her back and I want new black leather Louboutin pumps. Heel height 15 cm."

"What I will do if she is still so angry that she closes the door in my face? And did she tell you where she was going?"

"I believe in you, brother. And I have no idea where she is. It would be too easy for you if I told you, but I really don't know. And don't forget…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I probably will be broke after I buy you those shoes but you are my only sister after all." I said and plastered on my face the best smile I had. It always helped me to get a girl.

"Whatever. I will order drinks and food. Nothing too fancy?"

"Yeah, something light and very ordinary or normal to simple people."

"Yes, master" She smirked and left me in my office. Now I needed a hell of a plan. It will be difficult to persuade Sookie come back. But firstly, I need to know where she went. So think Northman. If you were Sookie, where would you go. And then the light turned on. I got an idea.

I went in the kitchen and found what I was looking for.

"Lafayette, my friend. We have a mission and I need your help. Are you in?"

"Of course I am in. I just need to change my clothes and I am all yours sweet cheeks." He said and winked. Yes, Lafayette is everything I need to accomplish my mission to bring Sookie where she belongs. And she belongs with us in her new home.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Thankfully, Tray was okay with me staying with him that night. He even agreed to come with me and have some fun. So after I made dinner for us, I got in the shower and got fixed up, definitely ready to go and dance a little bit. I decided to wear my dark red bralet top, high waist black skirt and red pumps, leaving my hair loose. All I needed only my light pink lip-gloss, jewelry and I were ready to go.

But like I said before, my plans never work out. When I came into the living room, the phone was ringing and Tray was nowhere in sight. I picked up the phone, only to find out that Tray had left. He was calling to tell me that he was on his way to pick Amelia up from her father's home. She, like always, had argued with him and he had decided to leave her alone. Well, it was inevitable, although it had happened sooner than I thought it would. Copley is very patient man, but Amelia succeeded this time. I hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

So now I had to leave their apartment because Amelia still doesn't want to see me, and Tray will probably have to listen all evening what a jerk her father is. I didn't know what to do. Yes, I could go by myself to a bar or to a club- but after that? I was left with two options. First, I could go back home after the party is over. Second, I could go to my grandfather's, and pretend that the only reason why I came earlier was because I missed him. Lafayette would have to drive there by himself tomorrow morning.

My train of thought was disturbed when I heard the doorbell. Tray and Amelia both had keys, and when we had talked on the phone he hadn't mentioned that anyone was supposed to come over. But someone was here and very persistent, because the doorbell just kept ringing.

I looked through peephole and saw my two roommates- Lafayette and Eric. I wasn't sure how they had found me, but their timing couldn't have been worse- or better, depending on what they had to say. I opened the door and looked at them expectantly.

"Thank God we found you, sweetheart. We need to go home. Grab your things and come on," Lafayette said, looking slightly panicked.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"No time to explain. Just go pick everything you brought here and come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere. Eric, what is going on?" I asked, still concerned but a little aggravated by the lack of information.

"Eric doesn't know anything, he's only driving! C'mon, Sookie! There is emergency. We need you at the house," Lafayette cut in, and now I seriously wanted to panic. What was going on? Maybe Amelia had told her father that I'm living with three guys and now my family had stormed into Eric's house? Or maybe Debbie came back and decided to kill Alcide? No, it would be too surreal. Stackhouse, you don't live in a movie, I reminded myself. Maybe there was a fire or pipe broke... oh, crap. Now I had to know!

I grabbed my things and went back downstairs to Eric and Lafayette. We got in Lafayette's car and he started driving.

"Wait. You said that Eric was the driver and now you're driving the car?"

"Girlfriend, he doesn't let me touch his car so he can't touch my baby. I don't like to share with my toys, I already told you that. Now stop questioning and just trust us," Lafayette said and I just shrugged my shoulders. The emergency was more important anyway. We were all silent for the rest of the short drive, and soon we pulled in front of the house. Straightaway, I saw that everything was all right. The party was in full swing, and everyone seemed to be having fun.

"What the heck is going on here? There isn't any emergency. Why did you lie to me, Lafayette?" I asked angrily.

"You shush. Come with us and you will see everything for yourself," Lafayette answered, climbing out of the car.

"I am not leaving this car until you explain everything," I stubbornly declared, crossing my arms over my chest. I was furious.

"Sookie, please come with us," Eric requested gently, extending his hand. Something in his tone caught me, and I sighed. They had better have a good reason for all this. Grumbling a little bit under my breath, I took his hand and we all walked towards the house.

I noticed that the house seemed quiet for a party as we approached, but thought nothing of it. The night was still early and things would probably get a lot crazier. Eric opened the door for me, and as I walked inside, everyone shouted, "Surprise!" I was completely shocked, and I think my heart may have even skipped a beat. There were a lot of people- some I did know, some I didn't- grinning at me and cheering. I tried to gather my wits to say something, but I was still too floored, so I settled for smiling back. There also was a huge poster, which said "Welcome Sookie To Your New Home!" I looked back at my roommates, who were grinning like idiots, clearly pleased that their plan had worked.

Eric squeezed my hand a little bit. "Tray is very sorry that he can't be here with you. There was some kind of real emergency, and he said that you would understand." I nodded, a little disappointed that Tray couldn't be there, but too excited to really feel it.

Then Pam appeared next to me. She was smirking as she said, "I am very sorry, Sookie Stackhouse. I acted very wrong towards you and if I insulted you, I apologize. I did it because I needed your butt out of this house. It wouldn't be such a magnificent surprise party if you had been walking around and asking all kinds of questions." Her apology was obviously practiced, but I just laughed and hugged her. She was stiff at first, but after couple of seconds she relaxed and patted my back.

After that, I was introduced to Stan and his girlfriend Isabella. He was the genius who had learned of my professor's Mott phobia. I hugged and thanked him. He just blushed a little bit and smiled. His girlfriend, Isabella, was studying journalism and was a nice girl. I could see why they were together, but they looked a bit more like best friends than a couple. Oh well. What matters the most is that they're happy. And I couldn't really judge- I was the one who had invisible boyfriend somewhere in Seattle, after all.

I saw Alcide in the crowd and he smiled at me and nodded. It was a bad time to talk with him, so I returned his smile and waved. I really didn't know anybody in here, but everybody looked like they were having a great time so I decided to put my bag in my room and have some fun too.

Before I reached my room, I saw Jesus with Lafayette. I called his name and he came right over and hugged me. I told him that I missed him and he let me know that from now on I would see him more often in the house. He also said that he has some good news for me, and that he will talk to me later this evening or tomorrow. I agreed and let him get back to Lafayette, who was looking more impatient by the second.

I also saw Sam talking with a bunch of people. I didn't want to interrupt him so I waved and he nodded to me. I put my bag in my room, locked my bedroom door and decided that I needed a drink.

I was drinking a beer when someone I didn't know approached me.

"Hey, babe. I don't know if we've met before. My name is John Quinn," he said, and extended his hand. He was tall guy with Alcide's body. I normally don't like guys without hair, but it looked good on him. Maybe his t-shirt was too tight and green jeans didn't look so good with red top, but his warm smile hypnotized me. Well, I was charmed till I saw his purple eyes. What in the world?

"Hi. I am Sookie." I said and extended my hand too. He didn't shake it, strangely. Instead, he bent down a little, sniffed my hand, and then kissed it before taking one last sniff. I shivered, more than a little creped out. He must have mistaken my shiver of disgust for a shiver of lust because he offered me a smug smile as he straightened up.

"Well, it was worth coming here to meet you. Wanna dance, babe? I'm a very good dancer," he said, winking. Ugh! Again with those weird purple eyes. Maybe I should stop drinking, because those couldn't be real.

"No, thanks. I'm good," I said, turning to walk away. I was brought up short when he grabbed my hand, and I stopped.

"Maybe I can get you something to drink instead?"

"As you can probably see, I already have drink in my hand. But thank you." Minding my manners is going to kill me one day. But it just goes against everything I was ever taught to be rude to a guest, no matter how much he was creeping me out.

"But this is beer. Don't you want something stronger, babe?"

"No, I like beer and I am drinking beer. It's strong enough for me," I replied, and tried to pull my arm from his hand. Unfortunately, he just smiled and ignored my attempts.

"Tell me something else about you," he almost purred. I wanted to puke.

"Maybe later. I need to go and find someone. If you'll excuse me?" I was half tempted to kick him or yell for help, but I was still hoping that he had half a brain and would let me go.

"Well, then I will tell you about myself. I know girls like you, babe, always trying to be mysterious and play hard to get. I'm model, but I'm not just pretty face. I have some goals for my life. I want to organize events and parties, not like this one, but way better. I'm gonna have my own business and my clients will be celebrities and athletes. And it's good that all my friends are very rich people. You know, like Northman and Sammy. They'll help get me started, and soon I'll be rich and famous too. Then, tons of women will want me. I mean, look at him," he pointed in Eric and couple of women around him, "One day, I'll be in his place. But for now we can have some fun, babe."

Okay, now I really wanted to vomit. I probably gagged two or three times while he was speaking. More than that, though, I wanted to be far away from him, as soon as possible. He was rivaling some girls from my high school in shallowness and stupidity right now. Somehow, I needed to get rid of him without making a scene.

"John, can I ask you a question? If you answer correctly, I might just be persuaded to give you a private tour of the house," I said, plastering on what I had nicknamed my 'campaign smile'. It made my jaw hurt but it just dripped with sincerity.

"Please call me Quinn. All my friends call me that. And I have a very good feeling that we will be the best of friends from now on. So what's your question, babe?" Yeah, friends. I so hope that would never be the truth. Hopefully this ploy works. Otherwise, I might actually have to kick him to get away.

"Well my question is simple, and you will have only 10 seconds to answer it. Are you ready?" I asked, and he just nodded and licked his lips. Inwardly, I grimaced, but on the outside, my smile turned predatory. "So, John, what is my name?" His smile immediately disappeared and I did a private happy dance in my mind. He really was as dumb as I thought, and suddenly looked it.

"What?"

"6, 5, 4…"

"Wait!"

"Time is up, baby. Now let me go. Have fun finding some other blonde girl. I hope she sees right through you too," I said firmly, and he released me. I was ready to go and celebrate my victory- and then I felt an arm on my shoulder. "Everything okay in here?" asked a voice I recognized, and I sighed. I just couldn't catch a break here, could I?

"Yeah, man. We were just talking. Great party like always," Quinn said and raised his glass, smiling up at Eric. He was such an ass kisser. It was pathetic.

"Thank you. If you don't mind I'll just borrow one of the reasons for the party," Eric replied, and pointing at the banner with my name on it. Quinn visibly gulped, nodded and walked away.

"What do you think you are doing, Northman?" I asked, turning around to look in his face. Well, first I saw his chest and had to look up to his face.

"I didn't want him near you. He is looking for one night stand."

"So? Maybe I was looking for one night stand, too. He's good looking and has a great body. And now you ruined it!" While yes, I was very glad that Quinn was somewhere else, I didn't like that Eric felt the need to protect me. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself!

"You aren't looking for one night stand, Sookie," Eric said, entirely too confident for my liking.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" I challenged, putting my hands on my hips and stepping away from him.

"Because if you just wanted to have sex you wouldn't need to look for anybody." Oh boy. I really didn't like where this conversation was going, but now I couldn't just walk away.

"Well I don't see a lot of men standing in line here. Yes, maybe for Eric Northman it's easy to find any woman you want, but we all can't be like you. Some of us have to try on occasion." I didn't know what I was talking about, really. It just felt good to say. Maybe I was quoting Quinn- oh, I hoped not.

"Oh, believe me, Sookie, I am trying very hard. I'm going mad here because I don't know what else I have to do to find you again in my bed. So if you want sex..." he leaned in, his mouth far too close to my ear, "...you only have to say it." I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped a little. His breath on my neck seemed to have forced all thoughts from my head. Crap. He was way too good at leaving me speechless. Even with Lafayette and Pam on my side I would lose this game. Damn him!

Luckily, just then I spotted Pam, who was alone and looking bored. I knew it was my chance to escape Eric.

"Maybe you're just not my type," I said and walked away. I needed air. Something changed in me when I heard that Eric really wanted me. Well, he wanted other women too, but at least he didn't tell me that he wanted only one night. He told me that he would want to find me in his bed again.

I walked towards Pam and when I reached her I asked if she wanted to dance. She smirked and nodded, and then walked to the dance floor/living room center.

"So you run from one Northman straight to the other. As a psychology student, I can see very interesting case here," Pam said while we were dancing. Somehow I heard her very well, even though music was loud.

"What? I am not running!" Okay, so maybe I was. I definitely wanted to hide from Eric.

"Oh, now we have denial, too."

"First of all, you are not a psychology student. Second of all, stop imagining things."

"Oh, Sookie. You're so much fun to have around. Swear that you will never leave me," Pam said and we both started to laugh. My laugh was abruptly cut off when I spotted a familiar bald head nearby.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked, taking in my now serious face.

"John Quinn."

"Oh, I know him. He always wears something green and red and has those purple eyes."

"I thought I was imagining those eyes. They're purple for real?"

"Lenses," Pam said and looked at him. Somehow, he thought it was invitation to join us. He had to be delusional. It was the only explanation. He approached us with a smile on his face, which died when Pam started to talk with him.

"So I heard you didn't leave my girl alone when she wanted it. I told you once Quinn that I don't share, and I meant it," Pam said and pulled me closer to her. I giggled because Quinn looked like he was going to shit in his pants.

"I didn't know who she was. I just thought that she was a blonde chick with a nice rack. That was all." I wanted to punch him, but Pam held me stronger. For small girl, she had a lot of strength.

"Well, now you know. She is mine. And it would be better if you kept your hands to yourself next time," Pam said, placing one hand on my butt and squeezing while the other stayed on my waist. I hugged her and nuzzled my face into her neck, totally willing to play along. It didn't bother me. In fact, Amelia and I would even pretend to be partners in clubs. Men really didn't get what word no meant, sometimes.

"Yeah, I get it," Quinn said, clearly sulking, and walked away. Only then I did I see Eric. He looked very angry. I was taken aback and a little afraid. I'd never seen him this furious before.

"Don't mind him. He just needs to get laid and he'll be happy camper again."

"Quinn?"

"Come on, Sookie. We both know that you're not only blond with a rack."

"Yeah, maybe we're both wrong. Anyway, I need a drink. Thank you, Pam, for your help."

"Anytime Goldilocks. And I wasn't kidding. Northman's don't share. Especially if they have something special- they don't let it go. Remember that," she said and winked. Next time I saw Pam she was dancing with Stan. They were both very different, but somehow they looked very good together. She was laughing and he smiled back at her. Well, maybe someday they'll be ready for each other.

After two hours and a couple of shots and cocktails I felt tipsy. But I wasn't too drunk because every time I saw a bald head, I felt a shiver go down my spine. Yeah, I still wasn't attracted to John Quinn.

And once again, while I was distracted by John Quinn, I felt Eric's hands- this time, on my waist. I noticed that his hands were huge, and my first thought was that everyone knows what that implies. Even I did, and I'm definitely not the most experience girl out there. He leaned closer to me and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Do you want to dance, Sookie?" I knew that I should say no and go to my room. Tomorrow would be long day. But I nodded and placed my hand in his. It was kind of a joke because previous song ended and next song was "Run"- but mainly, I blamed it on the drinks I'd had.

His hands on my waist pulled me even closer as we began to dance. The fingers of one of my hands threaded through his over my hip, while the other reached up to curl around his neck. He pressed his face to my hair and I laid my head on his chest. God, he smelled so good and we fit together perfectly, despite our heights.

We danced without speaking, and I was so relaxed that I closed my eyes. The sappy and slightly drunken thought drifted through my head- I just wanted to stay like this forever. It felt good. It felt right. When the song ended I wanted to curse, to shout and to generally throw a tantrum, though I didn't. Blaming the alcohol just wasn't working anymore. I wanted to feel his body, his warmth.

Suddenly I snapped from my haze and looked at him. We had stopped our dance and now he was just looking at me. I nervously started to bite my lower lip. I felt like teenager girl, staring back at a boy she liked- one who probably didn't like her back the same way.

"Sookie, I wanted to ask you something. Would you be willing to answer me truthfully?" he asked out of nowhere and I just nodded. Dancing with him was definitely a mistake and now he started playing the game I had played earlier with Quinn.

"Did you read "Crime and Punishment" in my bedroom?"

"What?" I suddenly felt very sober. Lafayette had told me that Eric could be a neat freak and he didn't like when somebody touched his books without his permission. Damn. I bet he was pissed. But for the life of me, I couldn't remember what I did with that book.

"Did you…"

"I heard you first time. I was a little bit surprised. Yeah, I read that book. And I am so sorry. I didn't know you then and it was my first and only night in your room. I love to read but I left all my books with my parents. Sorry," I said and looked at the floor. I was embarrassed, especially considering my thoughts during the dance. He was probably wondering about his book the whole time.

"No, don't be, it's fine. You can borrow whatever you want. As you've seen, I have more books than I really know what to do with," he said and when I looked at him he was smiling. Oh thank goodness.

"I saw, but about 95% of those books are in Swedish."

"No, I was talking about library in second floor. There are a lot of English books," he said simply.

"A library? You're kidding!"

"No. You didn't know about my library? I thought the guys showed you everything."

"Yeah, they showed me first floor. I was only on the second floor once and then I only saw the hall and your room," I said and shrugged. Right at that moment someone elbowed me, and I realized we were still on the dance floor. Eric hugged me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "Do you want to see my library?"

A voice in my head, probably the voice of reason, shouted to say no- but my mouth had other ideas. "But we can't leave the party. There are a lot of people and they're our guests."

"Don't bother your pretty little head with the party. Pam is still here. Lafayette and Alcide are here too. Nobody will miss us. So shall we?"

This was the perfect moment to say that I was tired and I needed a good rest. But of course, I found myself eagerly nodding. Well, I did want to see the library, but it wasn't a good idea to do it with a hot guy, while tipsy, at night, and during a party. Not good idea at all.

He held my hand in his as we climbed the stairs. When we stood in a second floor corridor he pointed to his office, officially giving me the tour I had apparently missed. He told me that he needs a quiet room to work with whatever his uncle sends him, which made sense. Then he unlocked door next to his office and held it open for me. I walked in and gasped. It was a real library, bigger even than my grandfather's. There were two couches in deep blue color and a lot of dark wood shelves- and of course, there were thousands books.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I never have time to put all these books where they belong. I need whole day to clean this room because our housekeeper would quit if I asked her to do it."

"I never saw a housekeeper in the house. Is she a witch or a ghost?" I joked, my humor clearly taking cues from the more drunken part of my brain.

"No. I'm just the only one who deals with her. She always comes when the house is empty. She doesn't like when somebody disturbs her job."

"So it's probably a good thing that I never saw her. This library, by the way, is magnificent. I can already imagine myself curled up on one of those couches and reading books. That is, of course, if you give me permission to come here again," I said and looked up at him. It was only then I realized he had been starting at me intently while I studied the library around me. I blushed slightly and bit my bottom lip.

"Of course. Nobody else likes to read much in this house and the only person who can't come in here is Pamela."

"Why?" I asked, curious to learn as much as I could about this guy. I vividly remembered the conversation in which he told me about his parents, and I wanted to know him better. He walked towards one of the two couches and sat down. I followed when he gestured for me to do so, and sat at the other end of the same couch.

"Long story. I will say that she isn't welcome here because she is my little sister who just loves to draw with crayons on my books," he said dryly, and I giggled a little bit.

"When I was 10 years old I loved to paint. My brother had a comic book collection. And of course, there were a lot of men with super powers and no women. So I painted a super princess for him. I didn't have a paper so I painted it on his bedroom wall. She was about my height. All yellow and pink with flowers and long brown hair." While I told him this, he was silently laughing. "It wasn't funny after Jason saw his room. But he was good brother and didn't say anything to our parents. I just had to promise that I would wash dishes whole month because it was his turn. He even managed to find white paint to cover my art- but unfortunately, my father saw it before Jason covered it."

"What did your father do?" Eric asked with big smile on his face.

"He agreed that it was a good idea for me to wash dishes whole month, but he also had a brilliant idea. He thought that my painting was very good so he gave some paints to Jason and let him to paint a super hero on my bedroom wall. Those paintings are still on those walls. When my mother saw them she was horrified, but my dad didn't allowed her to cover them."

"Your dad is a pretty good guy. I'd like to meet him one day" Eric said and my eyes widened.

"Are you serious? What guy on earth want to meet girl's father? Even though we're only roommates, he'll treat you like you're trying to steal his little girl away. Trust me."

"Well, I think after fifteen minutes he'll realize that I'm not going to hurt you- and then hopefully he'll start telling me all the embarrassing stuff from your childhood," Eric replied. In mock anger, I punched his arm and he chuckled.

"Okay, we need to go downstairs and I need to go and have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be hard day and I need all my energy," I said, standing up. Eric followed my lead and we left library. He locked the door behind us and gave me a key. "I have another one in my room. This will be yours."

"Thank you," I said, a smile on my face. On impulse, I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. He hugged me and we stood like that for a couple of minutes. The moment came when I had to step away from him. I had to turn around and walk away. I had to go in my room and start shower. Did I do anything from this list? Of course not.

He pulled back a little bit and looked in my eyes. I held my breath and looked right back at him. And then our lips met. It was sweet and innocent at first. His hands were on my waist and my hands were on his shoulders. His lips were soft and within seconds, I knew that he would be my new addiction.

Then I felt his tongue against my lower lip and I parted my lips. And all that sweet and innocent went out the window. Suddenly I felt like I was dying of thirst and he was a glass of ice cold water. I wanted him so much. He pulled me closer and a moan escaped from my mouth. My hands now were in his hair and one his had was holding my head while the other remained in my waist.

His tongue danced in my mouth and it felt incredible. I knew that my legs had given out and that only his hands were holding me up. All thoughts had fled my head. I just wanted to feel his body against mine, to feel his hands on my skin and I really hoped that he never stop kissing me. But he had to because unfortunately we are only human, and we needed to breath.

We were both panting but he didn't let me go. My hands returned to his shoulders. He didn't move and just looked at me with glazed eyes, and I knew that mine must have looked the same. It looked like he was waiting for something, or maybe being held back by something. Well, now I didn't want to stop.

So this time, I kissed him. In my kiss I laid bare all my passion and want. And to my delight, he answered back with the same intensity. My hands wandered to his shirt and I started to unbutton it, my fingers fumbling in my haste. When I bit on his lower lip he growled and picked me up, distracting me from his shirt. A couple of blissful seconds later I heard him shut a door behind us, and felt that I was now sitting on bed.

Eric stepped away from me and finished the job I had started, taking off his shirt. My mind went entirely blank for a second when I realized he had the most perfect body I had ever seen. He looked gorgeous and I wanted to kiss and lick every inch of him. His face and his body told me that he exactly knew what I was thinking and I blushed again. He just smirked and leaned closer to me.

"I just love that color on you. And I feel like the luckiest man in the world when you are blushing because of me," he said and started to kiss me again. His hands traveled around my back where my bralet top zipper was. My hands wandered from his chest to his sides and then to his front. I wanted to explore every inch of him. I traveled his abs; touched his warm skin and I knew that I wanted more.

I could feel that my lips were swollen when his lips started to go down my jaw, my neck and my chest. He removed my top and laid me down on my back. I was panting and moaning, but when his mouth moved over my breast and he tried to remove my strapless bra, something snapped inside of me.

"Eric," I said quietly. He hummed something and unhooked my bra.

"Eric," I said louder and tugged his hair. That seemed to get his attention. He lifted his head and looked in my eyes. "I can't…" he didn't let me finish and pulled away from me.

"I understand. I am sorry. I didn't plan..."

"I know. And I didn't plan it. It just…"

"Yeah. I know." He wasn't looking at me and I felt horrible. I held my bra on with one hand and sat up. My eyes started to look for my clothes. I needed to leave and as quickly as I could.

Eric suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. He was kneeling and he looked very determined. He put his hands on my knees and I turned my eyes away from him.

"Sookie, look at me," he said very gently and I wanted to cry. There in front of me was the most amazing man in the world- and what was on my mind? Fucking William Compton. Yeah, I ended everything that was happening with Eric because when I closed my eyes, I saw Bill's face. My morals didn't let me to do whatever I wanted to do with Eric because officially, I was still dating Bill. Maybe I was the one who needed treatment.

"I can't," I whispered.

"Yes, you can. Come on, Sookie. Look at me." I lifted my eyes and looked at him. Right away there was smile on his face. "There you are. I was afraid that you would hide from me. I'm glad that I was wrong." I smiled back at him. It wasn't easy when he was so nice with me, but I felt better. He was always good at making me feel better.

"Oh, there's your smile. Damn, I'm good," Eric, teased and I giggled a little. Suddenly he turned serious. "Can you stay with me tonight, Sookie? Please?" he asked, and I was shocked.

"But why?"

"Because I want that. Would you stay with me? We'll only sleep. That's all. I promise."

"But I don't have anything to wear." I knew it was lame excuse, but I couldn't just say no. Not after what happened between us.

"I'll give you a shirt of mine. So that means you'll stay?" he asked and I nodded. It's almost impossible to say no to that face.

"Okay, I'm going to get a shower. You can find something to wear in the first drawer. Will I find you here when I come back?" he asked and I nodded again. "I need to hear it."

"Yes, I will be here when you come back," I said and his smile widened.

"Good," he said and kissed my forehead, before standing up and walking to the bathroom. When he closed the door I stood up and walked towards the chest of drawers. I pulled a dark blue T-shirt out and put it on. I took off my bra, pumps and skirt and crawled in Eric's bed. For comfort, I decided to lie on the side I chose the first night when I slept here. I closed my eyes and sighed. Maybe everything would be okay between us after what happened- or, rather, what didn't happen.

He came back after 15 minutes. When he laid down next to me, I stiffened. It was a little awkward, especially because I didn't know how he preferred to sleep. I felt that he was with sleep pants and a t-shirt, and that put me a little more at ease. He pulled me next to him and spooned me from behind. I relaxed immediately and exhaled. This felt right.

"I'm glad that you stayed," he murmured in my neck, already sounding sleepy.

"Me too," I whispered back, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up, I was a little bit lost as to where I was. When I felt Eric's arms around me, I remembered everything. I lifted my head and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful that I decided not to wake him. I climbed from the bed, gathered my clothes and left his room silently.<p>

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, but I silently prayed that I hadn't overslept. When I walked out into second floor corridor, it felt like deja vu. Night with Eric in his bed, then walk of shame next morning. It was like a replay of a bad movie because next, I would have to face the psycho girlfriend. I quietly giggled and resumed walking.

I was walking down the stairs and there was only about three steps left when I heard those words again.

"Bitch, I will kill you!" I froze and opened my mouth to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it for now. Like I mentioned, next chapter would be about Sookie's family. I would introduce a bunch of a new characters and would tell their history. Thanks for your support and sticking with me. and only if one person would continue with this story I would be grateful.<br>**

**If you have any suggestion, comments or questions, please leave me a review. It means a lot to a writer/creator to hear from his readers. And if you didn't like something, I would want to know that and I would try to change it or explain why I did that. :)  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: Main characters belong to Ch. Harris and TB._  
><strong>

**__**It is damn good to write it again after so long those words: Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this new chapter would be full of history. If you don't like it and you think it is too boring please skip first part of this chapter. i just felt that if i introduce new characters, you all need to know they history. I also remembered that Sookie is only 18 years old, so don't be very annoyed if you think that she acts like child. Next chapter would have more drama.**

**IMPORTANT: Sookie is with her family, so that means no Eric. I know there are a lot of people who like to read about him so I asking: Do you want chapter from Eric's POV? Nothing very special happens, and what happens will be mentioned in next chapters from Sookie's POV. if I get 5 "Yes, I want chapter from Eric's POV" then I will write it. **

**_THANK YOU LSnow for being my beta. Your job is priceless. :)_**

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 17

I was walking down the stairs and there was only about three steps left when I heard those words again.

"Bitch, I will kill you!" I froze and opened my mouth to scream. But before I could do it, the voice said, "What happened to our plan? What were you doing upstairs? You're late!"

"Lafayette, you scared me to death! Don't do it ever again!" I shouted at him and motioned around us.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sweetheart. But seriously, what the fuck?"

"Let's go in my room and we'll talk there."

"Boss is sleeping in your bed," Lafayette said and looked at me.

"What? I locked my door! Don't tell me that he threw up all over my bathroom!" Now I was shouting quite loudly. Lafayette just chuckled and shook his head.

"No. He just sleeping nude in your bed. For a minute I thought that you and he slept together. But when I didn't see your clothes I started to look for you. And then I found you on the staircase with that goofy smile on your face."

"My smile isn't goofy. I just slept very well. Now come on. I need to get in the shower and get ready."

Sam was still asleep so we went in the bathroom quietly, shutting the door. While Lafayette was turned around and faced the door, I undressed myself and got in the shower. He wanted to know everything, but I didn't want to share with all details. So I told him a little bit about dancing, which he had seen and had different opinion than mine. I said it was only a dance, but Lafayette was sure that something else had happened.

I told him about library and that Eric let me to borrow books from him. Lafayette was shocked because it wasn't Eric's usual behavior. And then I just told him that I was very sleepy and Eric offered his bed. And we slept like brother and sister. Lafayette started to shout bullshit and I had to shush him, before he'd wake up everybody in the house. Apparently, however, he had already woken Sam, because when we left the bathroom, he was gone and my room was empty.

He was angry for a minute or two, because what I had told him was total crap, and he knew it. He even threatened me with Pam, but I just laughed. He started talking to me again when he saw what I was going to wear.

He was wearing dark blue suit and white dress shirt. I told him that he could wear a sweater if he wanted, but he declined. He said something about first time seeing my family and a senator's home. But when he saw that I wanted to wear gray suit, Lafayette was horrified.

"Seriously, Sookie? You are going in senator's home and you are going to wear that thing? There will be journalists for God's sake! You have to show yourself. Girlfriend, let Lafayette help you," he said and started to search something in my closet. All my fancy clothes were left in grandfather's house or my parents' house. But Lafayette managed to find something acceptable to his standards.

"Lafayette, you really think that I will look good wearing this for a family lunch?"

"Yes. It will be family lunch with journalists!" he said and gave me my new clothes. So now I was wearing thigh length purple dress, a pink jacket, and black pumps with a black clutch. Well, I looked good, but I still thought that it would be too much.

When we left the house, everybody but Sam was still asleep, and we didn't see him. Even Pam was still in the house, sleeping on the couch. Her hair was a mess and I was glad that when she woke up I would be far away from here. I decided to wait for Lafayette at the end of the driveway, while he got his car from garage.

My eyes caught someone looking at me from the kitchen window. When I looked more closely I saw that it was Eric. I smiled at him and he smiled black. It was good that we weren't feeling awkward and that we still could look at each other. Well, I blushed and wanted to turn away, but when Eric's eyes capture yours, sometimes you can't do anything else just look at him.

Then I did have to turn away because Lafayette was waiting for me. I climbed in his car, which was slightly different then before and he drove away.

"Your car looks a little bit empty."

"Well, I left all accessories at home. We are going in senator's home. We have to look serious."

"Are talking about yourself or about you and your car?"

"Sweetheart, I am fabulous but I am not delusional enough to talk about myself like I am two people in one. That's just crazy," Lafayette said and grinned at me. I giggled and looked at the street.

"So you won't tell me everything about your night and this morning?"

"I already told you everything."

"That was nothing and we both know that. I am your best friend, girlfriend, and you won't share with me. My feelings are hurt."

"Sorry, but I won't tell you anything. The information you got was more then enough. Ask me about something else," I said, not looking at him. I knew that he was looking at me with puppy dog eyes, but I wouldn't tell him all the details. It was too personal, and he was a guy, after all.

"Then tell me about your lovely family. I want to know something about them."

"You want long version or short?" I asked and looked at him.

"Well, we will be late. And we probably will sit in this traffic jam for a long time. So I choose long version. If I fall asleep you will wake me up?" he asked and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So I probably begin with my grandfather and then we will see how it goes. If you don't understand something please tell me. I won't tell this long story second time. It is too exhausting."

"Ok, I am ready." He said after he did small work out while sitting in the car. He definitely was eager to hear everything and not to wall asleep.

"My grandfather Niall Brigant born in 1937 in Ireland. He had older brother Rogan, but he died when he was 57 years old. He was 3 years older than my grandfather. Niall, my grandfather, was and is now very beautiful man. When he was young he had long, longer then Eric's, blond, almost white hair. His eyes are gray blue. He is like 6 feet tall and till now he managed to stay healthy and exercise every day. I don't know how he manages it because he is really busy and he is not a young man anymore. Now he has gray short hair, small beard and he is 67 years old. If you aren't interested with politics, you can always start to talk about sports and you will be his best friend. He is very intelligent, smart and stubborn man."

"He always wanted to be a doctor, but his father died when he was a teenager. So he and his brother decided to return with their mother in America. She was American and moved in Ireland because she had met the love of her life. But at the last minute, she decided to stay after her husband died. She didn't want to leave the memory of him, and Ireland was her home. So my grandfather and Rogan collected their things and left Ireland. Niall was 16 and Rogan was 19 years old. They both decided that they would start from South Carolina because they wanted to stay somewhere where is warm, and they knew that after Civil War a lot of Irish immigrants had stayed in the south. So they settled in South Carolina and opened bakery."

"Their business was successful and they even decided to go into college after couple of years. First, Rogan went. He studied philosophy and history. My grandfather always told me that his brother was the steady one. He always thought before doing something. He was very calm man and strong willed. Next, my grandfather studied business. When he finished he decided to study history and politics. He was more active then his brother, but my grandfather needed a person who could hold him back a little, and Rogan was that person."

"They hired some workers, who were from Ireland too, and traveled somewhere else. Rogan wanted to settle down but my grandfather managed to convince him to travel with him. They opened one bakery after another and then one day Niall met Branna."

"She was very beautiful, with long dark brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes. She looked like a doll. She was an actress in a theater. I don't know her real name, even my grandfather probably doesn't know it. She changed it when she left home and become an actress. So after short romance my grandfather proposed to her. And she said yes."

"Rogan wasn't very happy about it. He didn't like Branna because she was too arrogant. Rogan was happy with bakery business and his lifestyle, but Branna wanted more then couple of bakeries and Rogan was in her way. So after she discovered that she was pregnant she decided to tell Niall everything about her life before they met. Except her true name," I said and chuckled a little bit.

"What could be wrong with her name? And why you don't call her grandmother or grandma?" Lafayette asked with amusement in his voice.

"Well, I think that she wanted to be exclusive. The one and only. Or maybe she didn't like her name. And she never was a grandmother or mother. She was Branna Brigant, the wife of businessman, politician and great actress."

"If she was alive, I probably would in love with her. Such a personality!"

"Oh everybody loved her. Everybody admired her. She was very graceful and like I said before she was very beautiful woman. But she didn't know how to be only a wife or a mother. My mother is a copy of Branna, except her look. When you meet her I will be interested to hear if you love her or not. Till then I will continue with the soap opera of "Brigant's life"."

"So she told my grandfather that she had a family but she ran away because she wanted to be an actress. But now that she was pregnant she wanted to see them again. My grandfather agreed and that's how they came to New Orleans. But Branna had her own reasons. Yes, she probably missed her family but she knew that her family would help her to push her husband to agree with her wishes."

"Branna was from a rich family, and she was the only child. So it was good for her to apologize to her family. Her mother was ecstatic and her father was happy to see her. Their little girl had come home, with a good husband and she was pregnant too. What a joy, right? But like I said there was something else. You see Branna's father was a well-known doctor."

"Ah! No way! She didn't!" Lafayette exclaimed.

"Yes. My grandfather's wish was to become a doctor. And now he had somebody to help him. But Branna's father saw that my grandfather had a good eye for business so he suggested that he open a pharmacy company. That way my grandfather could help people and stay in business world. Everybody was thrilled except Rogan. He knew that now my grandfather would leave him and would start his own business with his new family."

"Branna somehow convinced my grandfather that Rogan would be alright with everything. He could manage bakeries and be with his books and my grandfather could start his dream business and be with her and the baby. My grandfather agreed with this plan."

"Rogan accepted bakeries with a smile, but inside he was devastated. He didn't want to be a businessman. He only did it because he wanted to be together with his brother and support Niall. But he didn't say anything and accepted his fate."

"My grandfather opened his first pharmacy company before my mother was born. Branna was happy because now she had almost everything she wanted. She had to put her career aside because of the baby, but she knew that after the baby was born she would return in theater."

"Like I said my mother is Branna's copy. Well she has the same character and manners like Branna, but she looks a female version of my grandfather. Blond straight hair, gray blue eyes. But she also had something from my great grandmother. She is 5'6" feet tall, and has a curvy body like her grandmother. And I know what you want to say, Lafayette, but no, I am not like her. You will see that with your own eyes."

"So after six months Branna returned in theater and my mother was left with nanny or her grandmother. My grandfather and Rogan were so happy with my mother. She looked like tiny copy of Niall and their mother, and they even decided to go and visit her with a baby and Niall's wife. But Branna wasn't happy at all. She wanted to act and live in America. So she decided that she needed another child. Yes, not wanted, but needed."

"And then Bernice born. She looked like Branna, but you could swear that she was not my grandfather's but Rogan's daughter. She was sweat, calm, very intelligent girl. My mother always wanted to be first in everything and Binnie wanted to help others and be friendly with everybody. But they both loved each other and they had relationship very similar to Niall's and Rogan's. They needed each other and when they were both together nobody could stop them."

"Branna wasn't happy with her second daughter but she loved Binnie in her own way. Yes, she liked my mother more, but like I said she didn't knew how to be a mother. So couple of years later Branna's parents died and everything went to my grandfather's hands. Branna was okay with that because she didn't know anything about business, and she wanted to act and be a star."

"Then my grandfather decided to give half of the shares to Rogan. Niall's brother didn't agree but after some time he said yes. And only when my mother was 17 years old did Branna find out about that. She was furious. Rogan decided to give back everything but my grandfather didn't agree with that. Branna was so angry that she even started to talk about divorce. Rogan knew that my grandfather was happy with his wife and felt responsible for everything, so he packed his things and returned in Ireland."

"My grandfather was devastated. He missed his brother but he hopped that maybe now he would be happy with his wife like they had been when they were younger. But Branna wanted more. So my grandfather decided to create a jewelry line. My mother liked to paint and she still can paint very well, so my grandfather would sit and tell how necklace or ring should look like and she tried to draw it. Then he hired some workers-designers who could make it and now we have the "Aoife Jewelry" shops in Louisiana."

"Girl, are you serious? That shit is very expensive and everyone wants to buy something from there!"

"I know. And now just imagine, how will I manage bakery shops, pharmacy companies and jewelry shops? Sometimes I hate my life so much."

"Yeah. It is not like opening your own restaurant or going and work with your daddy in the Construction Company. And Niall is leaving you everything? Why you?"

"Oh, I really don't know why. But we are not talking about it right now. I will have to hurry up with this story if you want to have a full background."

"My mother still sometimes works with the designers but she decided to be an events coordinator. Michelle, my mother, had a lot of experience because Branna just loved to have parties in her house as often as she could. My mother was 19 years old when she met my father, Corbett Stackhouse. He studied history and politics. What a surprise, right? She studied literature and arts. They felt in love and after a year they were married."

"My father wasn't rich or from well-known family. He had a mother, my Gran, and a younger sister. Branna wasn't happy about their relationship, because my father was nothing to her. But my grandfather reminded her that he was nothing too and only after a while he managed to become something. So Branna gave them a chance."

"My father has blond hair and blue eyes, like mine. He is 5'9" feet tall and has a strong body. When he was young he worked in construction and helped his mother with money. After Jason was born, a copy of my father, both families agreed that my mother and father were good together. So Niall and Branna gave them an enormous house. My father, after his studies, started to work in a private school, and my mother opened her small company and become an events planer. Gran watched Jason and later me, when I came along."

"Branna died from cancer when I was only 1 year old so I don't remember her. Jason only remembers that she was funny and always had candies in her house. That's it."

"And where is your aunt Binnie and the other one from your father's side? And how did your grandfather decide to go in politics?"

"Like I said, Binnie was more Rogan's temperament then my grandfather's so she ended up going with him. Well, technically, when Rogan left America she ran away from home and left after him. After a month my grandfather received a letter from Rogan that Binnie was fine, but they hadn't really been worried. She had left a note saying where she was going, and they knew Rogan wouldn't let her get hurt."

"In Ireland, Binnie met a boy, and after two months they fell in love. His name was Dillon Crane and he was a good kid. They run away and married secretly. When Binnie was 16 years old she was already a mother. And she had not one but three children. Rogan found her, Dillon and three babies and convinced them to return in his home. My grandfather's and Rogan's mother saw her three great-grandchildren and then after a year she died."

"Rogan felt that Niall and Branna thought that it was his fault that their little angel was a mother. But Binnie was stubborn like her father, and she was proud that she had three children."

"Dillon finished school and went in a university. Binnie stayed home with kids. They lived with Rogan and were perfectly happy. Until they came back here and left my three cousins here with Grandfather. Binnie and Dillon wanted to travel a little bit around Europe, but they never got the chance. My aunt, uncle and Rogan died in a fire soon after they returned to Ireland. Claudine, Claudette and Claude, my cousins, stayed with grandfather till they were grown enough to live separately."

"And last time I saw my Aunt Linda, father's sister, was probably when I was 10 years old. It was at Gran's funeral and I can't remember what happened, but after that I haven't seen my aunt and my cousin Hadley."

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that it would be a long story. But how do you know everything? I just can't believe that your grandfather told you all of this," Lafayette said and I motioned him where to take a turn.

"Oh no. My grandfather doesn't know that I know so much. It was my 16th birthday, and there was a big celebration. The youngest in the family was now 16 years old. I was walking away from all guests, because there were more my mother's friends than mine. And suddenly there was a man standing in our driveway. I didn't know him, but like I said I barely knew anyone at my party. So I decided to talk with him. Maybe he was lost or maybe he wanted to hide somewhere like I wanted to."

"He not only knew who I was, but he knew my whole family. I was shocked because he knew details, which only a person close to us could know. And then he handed me a book. He said it was from his father. Then he kissed my cheek and said, 'Happy birthday, Susannah. And see you soon.' and left me alone in a driveway."

"I looked closer in my gift and only then I understood that it wasn't a book. It was a journal. I opened it and saw that it was really for me. There was written for Susannah. And it was full."

"Who was it from?"

"From Rogan."

"No way!" Lafayette gasped.

"Yeah. And now every year, during my birthday, I get one journal from Rogan."

"Why are you getting them? Sweetheart, this is more interesting than I anything I've ever seen in television."

"I don't know why I'm getting these journals. And nobody knew about Rogan's son. Not even the triplets. It looks like Rogan didn't even live with them. They were living in his home and he just visited them every day for a couple of hours. And, before you ask, I only saw Rogan once. I was 6 years old when he came with Binnie's family. He didn't meet with my grandfather, but he wanted to see Michelle. And my mother let him meet the rest of the family. So yeah, I don't know why I am getting his journals and I don't know if I will get any more."

"And what about his son?"

"Breandan Brigant showed himself the next day after my birthday. I don't know why but I never told anyone from my family that I saw him before that meeting and I didn't tell anyone about Rogan's gifts. Everyone was in shock except me. He agreed to do DNA test but my grandfather was against it, because Breandan looks like he is a mix of his father and my grandfather's father."

"Now Breandan is working in my grandfather's companies. He studied business and is very good at it. Also he is the owner of all Rogan's shares. He only interacts with grandfather and surprise, surprise with me. Sometimes I get an email from him but that's all."

"And the rest I will leave for a later because we are almost here." I said and motioned to him my grandfather's house.

"Shit! It's not a house. It is a fucking castle!"

"Well, Branna loved expensive things, and my grandfather has a big family."

"Yeah. You have to tell me how your family become involved with politics and also I didn't hear anything about your cousins," Lafayette said. He stopped his car next to Claude's Mercedes. I sighed and looked at him.

"You can ask my grandfather about the politics and what about my cousins? I love them but now you'll get a short version. Claude is egocentric, Claudette is a killing machine and Claudine is whiny romantic. You can only like one of them. They don't have common friends."

"I will probably like the killing machine the most. I need something against Pam, you know?" Lafayette said and I started laugh so hard that didn't even notice Claude come up to the car.

"My eyes deceive me! It can't be true! Little Sookie is home?!" Claude said and leaned next to Lafayette's car.

"Shut up, Claude! Why are you here and not in the house?" I asked and climbed from the car.

"It is impossible to stay there more then 5 minutes. I hate this family."

"Yeah, yeah. Poor Claude. Your life is so complicated. Nobody can understand you. And so on and on. Please next time hide your diary in a better place," I said and motioned to Lafayette to come with me. I hoped that Lafayette would like Claudette more then Claude.

"Oh, come on little cousin. Why are you so serious all the time! Give me a hug but not too tight, I want to look perfect when photographer takes pictures of me."

"What photographer?"

"From magazine. That's why we're here. And who is your friend?"

"Fuck! Are you serious, Claude? There will be pictures?" I asked and started to panic. Nobody can know who my family is! I really just want to have a normal life. We all agreed that I am going to be Sookie Stackhouse at the university, and now they wanted me to pose with all my family? It would be a social suicide!

"Sweetheart, what is wrong? You need to breathe," Lafayette said and gently touched my hand.

"Everything will be alright. I just need to find Niall Brigant and talk with him."

"Someone is in trouble. Little cousin, you should come here more often. Without you these gatherings are so boring," Claude said and sighed dramatically.

"What are you still doing out here? And where is your friend, or business partner?" I asked angrily. I love Claude, but he is like sugar, too much of it and you start to hate it.

"I missed you. You know when you step in that house I won't see you for hours. And my business partner is inside, talking with your father about something boring. And is he your new boyfriend, sex toy or counselor?"

"This is Lafayette Reynolds, my best friend. This is my obnoxious cousin Claude Crane. And wait a minute; I remember that stupid speech. Yes, Claude Crane, most beautiful, most successful and the best cousin in the world. Now Claude, where is my ice cream?"

"You were his wingman?" Lafayette asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes. Trips to mall were the best thing in the world. Of course after it I would feel sick after all ice cream I ate, but it was so worth it."

"Ok, you don't need to tell everybody our secrets. How did you meet Lafayette?" Lafayette wanted to say something but I didn't let him.

"In a cooking lessons. He goes to the same university as I do. Lafayette wants to be a chef and he wants to open his own restaurant."

"Why were you in cooking lessons? I know that you can cook already," Claude asked. He wasn't very interested in the topic, but at least we talked about my life rather than about Claude's.

"I was looking to add to my talents. Maybe I will open a restaurant. And we have a lot of bakeries and they need workers." Damn, I am good at lying. I should do it more often.

"We all know that you are good with business. That is why Niall chose you. Ok I am going inside to find Talbot. He is too interested in your father and I'm scared that he's gonna become a boring person."

"You must save Talbot. I like him too much!" I said and started to laugh. Lafayette was confused but he waited till Claude entered the house.

"What was that?" he asked very seriously.

"That was my cousin. He is the most relaxed person in this family. And the most rebellious. He started as a model and now he has three strip clubs in Louisiana. Of course, people only know about model career. He agreed to keep his clubs a secret. Grandfather isn't happy about his life, but nobody can tell Claude what to do. He isn't interested in family money, or family business. I even saw Claude's performance once. It was awkward, but he is really good at it," I said and smiled.

"And Talbot?"

"Oh you will meet him. He is very handsome and charming. I don't know much about his past and I only saw him like 5 times, but he helps Claude with clubs and sometimes they still work like models. But Claude is already 25 years old, but if he asks you, I said 21. He wants to stay young for the modeling, but there is always someone younger popping up. He hates that. Why are you asking about Talbot?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go, because I want to meet the rest of your family. And, girlfriend, really? Cooking lessons? Who will believe that?"

"They all have to believe that. Nobody can know the truth, because otherwise you will return in our house alone!" Lafayette nodded, took my hand and we entered the house like a team.

I saw house interior like a million times, but it always felt like the first time. Branna had very good taste. Everything was perfectly planed in this house. Every small detail was in its place. And like Lafayette said before, this house was like a castle.

It was three-story house. On the first floor you could find a huge hall, two staircases, an enormous and luxurious living room, a dining room for 30 people at least, a kitchen and my grandfather's office.

We entered the house from the back door, not from the main entrance, so Lafayette and I ended up in the kitchen.

"Wow, girlfriend! This kitchen is like every chef's dream. Can I stay here for ever?" Lafayette asked in fascination.

"We'll see, Lafayette. Wait half an hour and then ask me the same question," I said and chuckled.

In the kitchen we found two cooks and five waiters. It was the usual staff for something like this, except I couldn't find Belinda. She was a housekeeper and helped grandfather when he was in town.

"Please, hurry up. All the guests will be here in a minute and we don't want to let them wait, do we?" said very familiar voice and I even heard a clapping. I turned around and smiled.

"Claudine! It is so good to see you. You look amazing." It was true. Claudine always looked amazing. She, like Claude, could be a model too. Tall, slim body, long legs, small waist, face of an angel and long, wavy, dark brown hair. Claude was only more muscular and had long, straight hair. Well they were triplets, so they all were looked very similar. They had inherited height and eyes color, brown, from their father. Everything else came from their mother or Branna.

"Oh, Sookie! You're here! Let me look at you. How everything is going for you? When you went to the university I didn't hear from you. Oh, I missed you so much." And she hugged me. One thing I hated about Claudine that she wanted to be everybody's mum, and unfortunately I was the youngest one in the family. I was fine with my own mother and I really didn't want to deal with another one. But I couldn't break Claudine's heart, so I let her to take care of me most of the time.

"I missed you too, cousin. Everything is fine. I want to introduce you to someone. This is Lafayette Reynolds. Lafayette, this is my cousin, Claudine Crane, Claude's sister," I said and all her attention turned towards Lafayette. Thank you God for small favors.

"Oh, where are my manners. Nice to meet you, Lafayette. I am so sorry for my brother. Sometimes he acts like a child. The rest of us aren't so wild. Believe me."

"Yes, Lafayette. The rest of them are completely opposite. Claude is the only one," I said and smirked. Lafayette just nodded and gulped.

"So are you Sookie's new boyfriend?" Claudine asked innocently, but I knew that she wanted to know every small detail about Lafayette.

"No, Claudine. We aren't dating. Lafayette has his other half and we are just friends. Actually, we are best friends," I said firmly and looked around one more time. Where in the hell was Belinda?

"Oh," Claudine said and I could see a disappointment in her face. But after a second she was smiling again. "So how did you met?"

"We met in cooking lessons. And we're going in the same university. Oh, and we had the same friends, so it was like fate. Every sign showed that we had to be friends," Lafayette said and I was surprised. Damn, he was even the better liar then I was.

"It's so romantic! But not like romantic, romantic. You know what I mean. So, does that mean Sookie has a lot of friends in university? Nobody is hurting her or insulting her there?"

"Yes, Sookie is a very popular girl. And everybody just loves her." Yeah, and tries to kill her.

"I am so happy to hear it. So what are you studying at university, Lafayette?" Claudine continued her investigation. I just rolled my eyes and prayed that Claude or Claudette showed up in the kitchen right now.

"I, like Sookie, study business. One day, I want to open my own restaurant. And I am also in the cooking lessons because I want to be a chef."

"Oh my god! You are smart and can cook. Your girlfriend must be a happy woman. We all want to find someone like you, Lafayette!" That was it. I had to interrupt them, because she tried to flirt with my gay friend.

"Claudine, where is Colman? And why are you supervising work in the kitchen?" I asked and now all her attention was again towards me. Lucky me!

"Shh. You can't talk about Colman. And Belinda went home. Some emergency in her family."

"So I won't see Belinda today? And did you break up with Colman? What is going on?" I really didn't like Colman, but Claudine was in love with him and she truly looked happy with him. Her heart must be broken into million peaces.

"No, I didn't break up with him. He is my fiancé. You know that he works in a hospital where I'm only an intern. And today there will be a lot of journalists, so I don't want to hear Colman's name at all. And why do you need a Belinda?"

"Forget Belinda. He's your fiancé? And what is wrong with you working in the same place? He doesn't teach you... Oh my god! He is still your teacher! Claudine!"

"It's not your business. We're good. Nobody else in the hospital knows about us. And he proposed the day when you went to university. I am so happy, Sookie. We will get married when I finish my studies. I will be doctor, he is a doctor, and we will be married and have lots of children. Isn't it great?" Oh, I wanted to be happy for her, and on some level I was. But then someone lowered her swiftly to the ground.

"And then he will find another pretty student, fuck her, and you will be sitting with your kids in a big house and be a fucking housewife." Yeah, it was very harsh landing on the ground.

"Hello, Claudette," I said while Claudine ran from the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"Hello, Sookie," she replied and walked towards the door.

"Next time maybe you can be a little bit nicer to her. She is your sister," I said and Claudette stopped.

"Look, Sookie. We both know the truth. It will be her life if she marries Colman. You don't like him and I just don't fucking care about him. But she is my sister and she needs to know the truth. Now I am going out in the yard to smoke and you are disturbing my time," she said and resumed walking. Before she left the house, she paused and looked at me. "And think of something else then cooking lessons next time. Because your lie is shit and everybody will see it when your mother starts her 20 questions. And welcome to the family, Lafayette Reynolds. I hope so you have big enough balls to survive this dinner," she finished, and left Lafayette and me in the kitchen alone. Oh yeah, and the cooks and the waiters too.

"That was a Claudette. She has a law firm and is one of the best in her job," I explained and sat on the chair.

"Well, I think I like her the most. And Claudine wants to be a doctor?" Lafayette asked and sat down next to me.

"She wants to save the world. And when she heard a story that grandfather wanted to be a doctor she decided that she would be a doctor too. He's very proud. And he loves Colman like everybody else, except Claudette and me. Claude thinks that he's boring, so he doesn't talk with him at all. Jason thinks that he is arrogant, but if Claudine is happy, Jason is happy too. And I don't know what my dad thinks about him. And everyone else thinks that he is the most perfect man in the world. You have to meet him if you want understand why I don't like him. Something is off about him and I can't explain it."

"So three down, how much left?" Lafayette asked and we both laughed.

"A lot. Maybe I'm not so good at math."

"Girlfriend, you have one crazy family! I just want to run away, you know?"

"I know. And I am so grateful that you're still here. You are my hero, Lafayette Reynolds," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, best friend. Next time try to lie harder, little cousin. Niall wants to see you in his office, and he isn't alone," Claude said when he came in the kitchen.

"And what you are, Claude? A bellhop?" I asked and smirked.

"The prettiest bellhop you ever saw, little cousin," Claude shot back and winked. I giggled a little bit and stood up from the chair. I was curious as to why grandfather wanted to see me and who else was in his office, but at the moment it was irrelevant. My first priority was Lafayette.

"Lafayette, do you want to come with me?" I asked with a smile. Claude looked shocked, because even he knew that if grandfather called you, you had better go alone in his office. And Lafayette was a stranger.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm going. I don't want to be blind. Sorry, Claude, you're just too pretty. Your beauty is too much for us simple people," Lafayette said and took my hand once again. We left Claude in the kitchen and walked into the hall. Lafayette whistled when he saw it, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we have to hurry up a little bit. I need to find my father first and then I will leave you with him. It that ok with you?"

"I don't mind it at all. It's just funny that you need to find me a babysitter, that's all."

"I always can leave you here. Just imagine how nice it would be to see Claudine one more time. And she's the good one. My sister in law would probably think that you're a waiter. So she would try to sleep with you or would be a completely bitch. What am I saying, she always acts like a bitch. And then there is my mother, who probably would send you to Siberia because in her eyes you are Bill's competition. She wouldn't believe you even if you tell her that you're gay. So you want a nanny or should I leave you here?"

"I want my nanny," Lafayette said in child's voice and we both started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked voice from the stairs and I let go of Lafayette's hand and started to run like a little girl. I jumped into my brother's arms and hugged him as tight as I could. I felt an escaped tear run my cheek, because I missed my brother that much.

"I missed you so much, Jason," I whispered in his ear.

"And is that why you are trying to kill me? Gosh, Sookie, I can't breathe," Jason said and when I let him go he laughed a little bit. "I missed you too. Who's your friend?"

"This is Lafayette Reynolds. He is my best friend and only my best friend," I said and looked at Jason. He just nodded and shook Lafayette's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Who did you met already?"

"Only triplets and you. We're looking for your father, because I need a nanny." Lafayette said and winked.

"Lafayette he's married! And you have Jesus," I hissed, mainly good natured but actually a little worried. My brother was very good looking.

"I am only looking, sweetheart. Just looking," Lafayette said waggled his eyebrows.

"So you, um…" Jason had lost all his words somewhere.

"Yeah, pretty face, I'm gay and like your sister said, I already found my other half."

"Was this a smart move, Sookie? I don't have anything against gays, but today is very important day to grandfather. And Lafayette can make people feel uncomfortable."

"Boogie man is my best friend, candy boy. Nobody can touch this without my permission," Lafayette said and waggled his eyebrows some more. "Everyone can talk whatever they want, even that white-psycho-man. I don't give a shit. So stop worrying and start this party already," he said and spun Jason around. Lafayette even patted my brother's butt couple of times. I laughed and was having fun, till my grandfather came in the hall.

Jason, Lafayette and I stiffened. Like naughty children who were caught doing something wrong, we looked everywhere except Niall's eyes.

"What is going in here?" my grandfather asked us loud and clear. It didn't mean that he was angry or disappointed; he just always talked like that.

"Well, grandfather, meet my best friend Lafayette. I was coming to see you but I didn't want to leave him alone in your big house, so I decided to find my father first. But we bumped into Jason and you know that he is always full of good intentions. My brother suggested that I leave my friend with him, but you know that he isn't most responsible person."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I am responsible. And I can watch Lafayette. He'll be fine, but I'm not sure I can say the same for myself," Jason said and glared at me. I could see the daggers in his eyes. I just rolled my eyes back at him. For once he could lie for me, but no. Just put all blame on me.

"Lafayette, it is nice to meet you. I am Niall Brigant. Please excuse me, but do you still need a babysitter?" my grandfather asked and chuckled quietly.

"No, sir. Sookie just wanted to be good friend and didn't want to leave me alone. And Jason is good brother and we have a lot in common, right Mr. Serious-Businessman?" Lafayette asked and winked at Jason. My brother's face fell a little bit. I wanted to laugh and tease him, but it wasn't a good place or time.

"I would be glad to talk with you more Lafayette, but I will see you later. Now Jason, be a good host and show Lafayette second floor and library." Niall said and Jason gulped loudly. Yes, there was a library on second floor. There also was a gym and a second living room with a huge piano. And, yes, Jason's bedroom was also on the second floor. I couldn't believe that he really thought that Lafayette would jump him the second they were alone. "Now, my dear granddaughter, please come with me. We need to talk and it would be better if we could manage it before journalists come," Niall said and motioned to follow him.

Before I followed behind him I leaned and whispered to the guys, "Jason, don't be moron. Lafayette has a boyfriend and you are straight. And Lafayette, stop scaring my brother. He is already older then me, but if he turns gray, it will only be your problem, mister," I said and with my finger poked his chest. They both nodded synchronically and turned around to look at each other. Children!

I quickly went in the grandfather's office and shut the door. I was hoping to spend a little bit more time with my grandfather and not with Senator Niall Brigant. But boy, was I wrong. We weren't alone in his office.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were going to fly to Ireland."

"Come on, Susannah. Do you greet all your family like that? I was expecting a hug and a kiss."

"Sookie, I thought you knew how to act around people. Breandan, I am sorry. She is just a child. You are welcome to stay."

"Thank you, uncle. But like my dear Susannah said, I should go. I don't want to miss my flight," Breandan said and stood up from the chair. He shook grandfather's hand and then came next to me and hugged me.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you were a stronger player. It will be too easy for me," he whispered to my ear. He released me from a hug, but then I hugged him and even kissed his cheek.

"You know, Breandan, how much I hate surprises. You are always welcome in this family. I just was concerned that something important happened and you had to stay here. After couple of years I will join you in the company and we will work together. My favorite uncle and me. We will be the most successful pair, right, grandfather?"

"Yes, Sookie. Now let Breandan leave, he has to catch his flight" my grandfather said with a smile. I was beaming too. Only Breandan's face was like stone.

"Yes, I should go. Have a good time with your family and those journalists," he said and left with one last glance at me. My grandfather motioned me to sit and he started the investigation. He wanted to know everything about me and I had to talk very quickly, which also meant I had to lie quickly. After a while, when he was satisfied with my answers, we talked about business a little bit, and when we finished I was dismissed.

I left him alone and went to search for Lafayette or Jason. Surprise, surprise I found Lafayette in the kitchen alone.

"Did my brother ditch you?"

"No. He's with his wife and your mother. I met your father, but after Claudine joined us in a library I excused myself. She was fishing for more information," he said but didn't look in my eyes. He was also sad and distant.

"What happened in there?" I asked. If somebody of my family hurt him we would leave this minute and they could enjoy their meal without me.

"Nothing. It isn't important and I'm fine. I will tell you everything when we're alone."

"Ok. If nothing happened, then please cheer up. I need to say hi to my father and meet with my mother. It will be the scariest part. My father always knows when I'm lying and my mother thinks that I am always lying to her," I said and we both chuckled. But I didn't need to search for my parents at all. They both found me in the kitchen.

My mother's eyes narrowed when she saw Lafayette and me laughing and my dad was looking at me with concern. It was going to be very difficult to convince them that I was fine and that I needed to have a closure with my non-existing boyfriend.

"I am absolutely against this nonsense. You are cheating your fiancé with this young man? Susannah Brigant Stackhouse, you are my daughter and I won't let you to destroy your life." Lafayette lifted eyebrow when he heard word fiancé and my mouth slightly opened in the same moment.

"Hi daddy. Hello mother. It is nice to see you both. Still together?" I asked with a smile. Lafayette started to cough and Claudette snorted. I didn't know that she was also in the kitchen, but my cousin always tended to appear from nowhere.

"Sookie, that is enough. Now come here and hug me. You barely call us and never visit home. It's not right," my father said and hugged me. It was nice to be near him again.

"I missed you," I whispered and he squeezed me a little bit tighter.

"I would call you more often, but it seems like mother sleeps near the telephone and she always answers when I call. And I don't want to call you at work. The whole city is in your hands and I'm only one person."

"You are my daughter. I would like to see you more often. Will you consider my wish?"

"Of course, dad. And since when do I have a fiancé?" I asked and turned to look at my mother.

"Well, of course William is your fiancé."

"No way! Sookie you are engaged?" Claudine was now practically screaming in my ear. Seriously, my cousins should be ninjas or hired killers. They can move so silently that nobody sees them or hears them.

"I am not engaged! Claudine, you see no ring on my finger. And mother, I want to talk about Bill. I need his number or email address. I want to call him and tell him that everything is over."

"No," my mother said and left the kitchen. Now my mouth dropped open and I could only look at direction, where my mother walked and disappeared from my eyes.

"Well, you tried. Just don't marry sooner than my sister. You don't want to be found somewhere in a ditch without your eyes and covered in blood," Claudette said and left the kitchen laughing. Claudine just narrowed her eyes and looked first at her sister's back and then at me. Uh-oh, Claudette wasn't kidding.

"This time, I won't give up," I said with determination.

"Yeah, right. Good luck with that. And the journalist with photographer are here," Claude said. I turned around and found him standing behind me. OK, seriously. How they did that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. No cliffhanger and nothing very special happened, except you understood that there are a lot of secrets in Sookie's life. Next chapter will be more interesting and don't forget to write me if you want chapter from Eric's POV.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Main characters belong to Ch. Harris and TB.**_

**If you have questions, suggestions or want to comment, please leave me a review. Your opinion is important to me. Also if you want to critique me and have arguments ("it sucks" isn't a critique in my eyes) please do it. I want to better and I want that this story will become better too.**

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here we go. Probably nobody missed this crazy family, but they are here for the second round. I just want to remind you that Sookie is only 18 years old and she will act like a child in this chapter. I think she deserves a day when she can say whatever she wants. Also, don't start to judge the first character who looks completely crazy and evil. I don't want to spoil anything from a future chapters, because where the fun would be to read them, but not everybody is as crazy as they look now. I just saying that some of them have reasons to act like they are acting now. But you are welcome to express your frustration in your reviews :)**

_LSnow like always did a great job with this chapter. It so good to have a reader who likes my crazy ideas and fix my mistakes. Thank you!_

* * *

><p><span>LIBERTY TO LOVE<span>

Chapter 18

"Yeah, right. Good luck with that. And the journalist with her photographer are here," Claude said. I turned around and found him standing behind me. Ok, seriously. How did they do that?

"You were here the whole time?" I asked and Claude just shrugged his shoulders and left the kitchen.

"Ugh! You can't find any privacy in this family. And now what?"

"I think we need to find Niall first. He will decide what we going to do first," my dad said and rubbed my shoulders gently. My whole body was tense and I just wanted to turn around and leave this house. It was too stressful to be with my family.

Too many people, too many personalities, too many different opinions and all of them thinking that they knew better about what I should do with my life.

So we all left the kitchen and joined everybody else in the living room. Claude and Talbot were standing near the fireplace and were talking quietly. It looked like they were arguing, but that wasn't anything new. Of course, when they saw us they stopped. And that wasn't the only suspicious thing. Talbot eyes widened when he saw us and I could see fear on both Claude's and Talbot's faces.

My mother was sitting with Jason and Crystal. Both women were talking about something and Jason looked desperate. When he saw us, he jumped from the sofa and literally ran towards us.

"Thank God! Did you know how much shades of blue there are? Fucking too many!" Jason said and hugged Lafayette. "Please, say something manly! I need something, because my brain is going to melt." My brother pleaded and three of us chuckled. Claudine decided to join my mother and Crystal, because I'm sure she found them more interesting than us.

"Boy, I can tell you how to grill mean hamburgers or how to make an apple cake," Lafayette said and snickered.

"Shit!" Jason said and jumped away from Lafayette.

"Jason, use your manners. I don't want to witness a scene between you and your mother."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to talk with Claude. Maybe he'll agree to wrestle with me after dinner."

"Oh, I wrestle with you any time. Just tell me and I'm all yours," Lafayette said and winked at Jason. My father and I started to laugh, and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, Jason. Go on and talk with Claude. He'd be very interested with your new knowledge. He always asks me which shade of blue looks best on him." Jason just gave me a deadly glare and walked away.

Claudette was sitting in one of the four armchairs and she had a glass of red wine. She was in the center of the room and she could hear everyone. But she didn't look like she was listening to anyone in particular and looked very bored.

Grandfather was talking with journalist and photographer. They both were only a little bit older than me, but looked very professional. I excused myself and left Lafayette with my father to join my grandfather.

"Oh, this is my granddaughter Susannah. Susannah, meet Halleigh Robinson and Clancy, a photographer."

"Nice to meet you." I shook their hands, and they both nodded with a smile. "I don't want to interrupt you, but I need to borrow my grandfather for a minute."

"You aren't interrupting. We'll just go and set everything up," Halleigh said and walked away, Clancy following with the equipment. I motioned Niall to follow me and he agreed. We walked out of the living room and stopped in the hall, near the staircase.

"Something happened?"

"Nothing important. Like always, mother and I can't find a way to talk to each other, and others just love to interfere. I wanted to talk with you, grandfather, about photographs. You know what I think about all this."

"Yes, my dear. You can skip that part if you want. Miss Robinson agreed with my plan, so first we will talk about family and then photographer will take pictures. You can leave living room after the talking so there will not be any photos with you in them."

"And the huge scandal with Newlin?"

"After the photo shoot. It won't be a long interview and when they leave we can all sit down and have a big family lunch."

"They won't stay for a meal?"

"No, my dear. Now we need to return to the living room." I just nodded and we walked back.

Everything went smoothly. My grandfather was charming like always, and even my dad talked a little, but only when Halleigh asked his opinion. Claudine and Crystal didn't shut up and babbled about their lives, clothes and interior design. My mother, of course, acted perfectly. Even I thought that she was a perfect mom, wife and daughter. Everybody else was just standing around and smiled politely. Everybody, that is, except Claudette.

After tons of photos, everybody left the living room. Only my grandfather, my dad and my mother stayed there with journalists. I understood why my dad decided to stay with my grandfather, as they both were politicians, but what my mother was thinking I couldn't guess.

Everybody chatted near the dining room. I talked with Lafayette and my brother, who eventually agreed that they would try to act more civilized to each other. My response was pretty close along the lines of 'took you long enough'. Claude was with Talbot and didn't join our little group, but I guessed that they were talking about business again. I didn't get why they always had problems with something when they visited grandfather, but I probably would understand it better after I finished university.

Claudette stood around and drank a fifth glass of red wine. I understood her completely. Claudine didn't want to let her go so Claudette ended up stuck with her and Crystal, while they talked about clothes or Crystal's new cook book. Somehow she hadn't given up on that idea just yet. So not Claudette's scene. It wasn't Jason's, either, but he was happy about it because Crystal actually had a real hobby, and she hadn't mentioned anything about hiring a new chef.

Half an hour passed and only then the rest of the family joined us. Everybody who liked to eat was relieved. If I was hungry, then I'm sure Jason was starving. I grabbed Lafayette's hand and we walked with others to the dining room.

And now, the tricky part started. Sitting around the table was the true hell of these family get together. Nobody liked using sitting arrangements, but everybody had to sit somewhere. Of course, the head of the table belonged to my grandfather and everybody else just tried to sit where they wanted. In my case, I always tried to sit as far away as I could from my mother, Crystal and Claudine. Those three just annoyed me to no end.

So when I saw two places near Claudette and Jason I sat there quickly and motioned to Lafayette to join me. I was quite happy with our seats until I noticed that my mother was sitting across from me. Suddenly I wasn't hungry at all.

We started to eat quietly and so far nobody was talking about anything in particular. Of course, that all ended when my mother cleared her throat. It began.

"I'm glad that everything is finished with those journalists. I still can't believe that Steve Newlin said that out loud." I tried to repeat my new mantra in my head as loud as it was possible, 'Don't say a word, Sookie. Just shut up and eat.'

"Well, yes. It was bold. I never thought he'd be one of those people," my grandfather said and sighed. He looked old and worried.

"I don't know why he had to say those things. Now you, father, have to talk with journalists. It's not good for you. And it doesn't help our country. Why must people interfere when they should just stay silent?" my mother said and shook her head.

"That's actually a good question. Why did he say such things?" I asked and after second mentally kicked myself. My mother turned her gaze towards me, and her eyes were cold and hard. Now I knew that I was in trouble. Almost everybody at the table sighed and my grandfather started to rub his temples.

"Well, Susannah, sometimes people do crazy things and others have to interfere and stop them."

"So you decided to stay with Grandfather and Daddy while journalist asked all those questions about Steve Newlin to try and stop him?"

"We are not going to talk about it here and now."

"And why not, mother?"

"Because we need to talk about more important things. I just can't believe that you showed up with your lover, while poor William is in Seattle. You should be thankful that your grandfather allows him to sit here. If this was my home…"

"I am sorry ma'am, but I'm gay," Lafayette said and sipped his water. My mother's mouth dropped opened and after couple seconds didn't close. I took her silence as an opportunity to finally say what I wanted.

"I want his number or email address. I want to be done with this nonsense. We are not together! And you need to see a doctor if you think that I will marry him!"

"Susannah," my father said and looked at me. I knew that I should stop right here, but I found out that I couldn't.

"I don't care if you have a romantic relationship with him- the way you gush about him, I really wouldn't be surprised. That would be Dad's problem. But I want new start. Your dreams about Bill and I just drag me back and I don't want it anymore. There are no us. There is no future there. It's all over. Why can't you understand that?"

"How dare you? I am your mother and you will show me respect! I refuse to allow you to talk this way in front of my family, you little brat. Just grow up already. Life isn't easy and relationships aren't easy either. You have to fight for it!"

"And I am fighting, for what I want! Everybody in here understands that my relationship with Bill is non-existent. Only you are fighting for Bill and me, and nobody else wants it! Just, please, give me his number or ask him to call me and you won't hear anything from me ever again."

"No. You will wait till he finish his studies and then you will marry him. He is a perfect gentleman and will be the perfect husband. I know that he loves you very much and you won't find better man."

"This is pathetic. You are crazy, totally crazy! You know what? I don't care. He probably already knows that there is nothing between us so I'll just go to my new home and live like it never happened. And believe me, Lafayette is not the last man you will see in the near future. I am Jason's sister after all, and I will enjoy my time in university."

"Excuse me? What does that mean? Your brother has a job, he has earned respect, and he married the perfect woman. And you? You're just a silly girl who thinks that she can do anything she wants. You think that you are something in this family because your grandfather thinks that you should take over with family business, but you didn't earn that place and if you will continue with your act you never will."

"Thank you for showing me again how much you believe in me, mother. And I meant that I will fuck and drink and fuck again, just like Jason used to." My mother gasped and my father slightly paled.

"Enough!" my grandfather said loudly, pouring his authority into his voice. "You two are worse than any politician I've ever met! And you're mother and daughter! Michelle, I thought I raised a lady, a loving mother and wife, but now I find myself disappointed. She is your daughter and you shouldn't repeat your mother's mistakes after all. And you, Susannah, are not a kid anymore. Your behavior is not acceptable in this house. You must respect your elders and your family because if this continues I will have to reconsider my decision about your future with the company." Thoroughly ashamed, I turned my eyes from my grandfather to my plate, which was much easier to face.

I wasn't hungry anymore. I knew that what I did was wrong. I should have waited till my mother was alone and then talked with her. Now she would never give me Bill's number. I had humiliated her in front of everybody and said things that I shouldn't have. And now my dad probably wouldn't talk with me either. Did I really accuse my mother of having an affair with my non-existing fiancé? In front of my dad? Why couldn't I just shut my mouth?

Everybody ate silently after my outburst. Of course, until desert came and Crystal decided to make an announcement. It was very bad timing.

"I am sorry to interrupt you all, but I want to tell something very important." She stood up and put her hands over her belly. It couldn't be true! "I'm pregnant," she said and everybody gasped. Even Jason looked shocked.

My mother was the first one who congratulated Crystal. She stood up from her seat and hugged her. My father decided to congratulate Jason first, probably because he didn't look very happy or healthy. Claudine was next in line, and started to gush over Crystal when my mother stepped back. My cousin looked happy, but I could tell that it was only a mask. Her eyes were sad because she wanted to be mother so very much, and she wasn't even trying yet.

Everybody else just sat and looked at the happy couple. Claude and Claudette looked bored- they didn't have close relationship with Crystal. Jason still looked a little bit green. Although my grandfather liked Crystal and her family, he had an odd expression on his face. It felt like he knew something that we didn't. He didn't seem happy or sad, just concerned.

Crystal's news irritated me and I couldn't put a finger on why. Yes, I didn't like her, but she was carrying my niece or nephew and that fact alone should make me happy, right?

"Won't you congratulate me, Sookie?" I hated that she acted with me like I was her friend. Especially since she knew that I didn't like it when she called me Sookie. That name was only for my friends and my family, whom I loved. She was family, but only because she had a silly sheet of paper. That didn't give her right to call me Sookie.

"I think it isn't necessary. You don't need my congratulations," I said and hoped that our conversation would be over very soon. She just knew what buttons to push to trigger me, and I had had a few glasses of wine with dinner. It was not a good combination.

"Well, you are my sister, Sookie. And now you will be an aunt to my child. So, I need your congratulations."

I sighed, drank deeply from my glass of wine and turned to Crystal, "I would be happy for you, if you wouldn't try to trap my brother with your kid. I pray to God that this baby is my brother's and not your gardener's or some other man's."

"How dare you!" Crystal started to shout and then ran of the room. My mother looked at me with a pure hatred and then left the room too. My father glanced at me with a disapproving look on his face, and from that I knew that I had made a second big mistake today. But what shocked me most was my brother's expression. He looked like he was in pain. He refused to look at me or to talk with me and just followed his wife and mother from the room. I shrank in my seat and closed my eyes. Yeah, like that would help me.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore. Corbett, will you accompany me in my office?" my grandfather asked. My father probably nodded because after a minute they both left the room too.

"How could you, Sookie? She is your brother's wife. And she's carrying a baby. She can't be stressed out. You know that she could lose the baby after your show?" Claudine said in disapproving tone and my eyes snapped open. Could it be a true? Could my big mouth kill an innocent baby? My brother's first baby? I felt sick. I probably looked sick too, because Lafayette handed me a glass of water.

"Don't talk nonsense, Claudine. She won't lose the baby. Well she still could, because I don't think that she waited three months before telling the whole family. But all that drama was the act. You, my dear sister, and I know Crystal perfectly. Did you forget what we saw her wedding day?" Claudette asked while sipping her wine.

"No, I still remember. But people can change." Yes, people can change, but not Crystal. I also remembered that day like it was yesterday. Claudette, Claudine and I were bridesmaids and were looking for her, because she was absent for an hour. And then, we found her. She was in a closet with her father's driver. I don't know why or how, but my mother convinced to shut my mouth and forget what I saw. After all, my brother loved her then. Or maybe he only thought that he loved her. Who knows now? We three agreed to never talk about it again and Crystal swore to God that it was first and the last time. But her adventures in the closet likely continued till this day.

"Not Crystal," Claude murmured and smirked.

"Shut up. You don't know anything, Mr. Lady's Man." Like a true mother, Claudine scolded her child, except Claude was her older brother by couple of minutes. Lafayette snorted quietly, but recovered quickly.

"Everybody knows everything, Claudine. Some people just like to close their eyes while others like to express their opinions. You saw Jason's face. He didn't know about this little surprise. She even might be not pregnant at all. Who knows what is going in her head," Claudette replied, reaching for the eighth glass of wine that I had seen her drink. She was the youngest of triplets, but only she had what people called common sense.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I don't care if she is pregnant or not, but we are talking about my brother's wife. I hate her, but he decided to marry her. I already hurt Jason today and I don't want to repeat it again. So I will leave you alone and you can discuss my brother's life." I stood up and Lafayette followed me too. I had completely forgotten about him while I argued with my family, but one glance at his face told me that he was all right. Well, he looked kind of odd, but I didn't have any strength left in me to deal with it.

We left dining room and went to the second floor. I showed him everything one more time and the last stop was my room. Branna hadn't believed in child friendly rooms, so there weren't pink walls, or cute pictures with bunnies and dolls. Every room had its own color scheme, but everything was created for adults. It was pretty to look at, but I had never felt like it was my home.

Lafayette tried to cheer me up with hilarious stories about his childhood and teenage years, but I just couldn't forget what had happened downstairs. Jason's face full of hurt kept flashing behind my eyes, and the guilt was eating at me. I was afraid that my stupid comment would be the last straw. I had never had a mother who just loved and supported me for me, and my father had always been content to let others decide what was best for his family. Instead, I had Jason, my brother, who always helped me and protected me. And now, I wasn't sure he even wanted to be my brother.

I knew a lot of people who ignored their siblings. They never talked and only saw each other when the rest of the family required it. I didn't want that kind of relationship with my brother.

But could I just go and say sorry? No, I couldn't. Not yet. I believed my words and Crystal didn't deserve to see my humiliation.

"Sweetheart, are you listening?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Lafayette chuckled and hugged me. "Everything is going to be all right. You'll probably need to contact FBI to get you ex-non-existing-ghost boyfriend's number, but everything else will be all right. Your mother probably will never talk with you again, but really, girl, that's probably for the better. And that sweet ass brother of yours will forget everything more quickly then you think. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Unfortunately, you probably won't be able to escape Pam's wrath."

"What?! I didn't do anything to her! And I swore that I wouldn't say anything about her and Alci…"

"Shhh… Don't even think about it. She'll know that you mentioned her and him in the same sentence," Lafayette whispered and looked around us. I couldn't help and started to laugh. He was the best friend I ever had. Well, he and Amelia would need to share that place, after I talked with her.

"So… what… is… her… problem?" I asked, slowly drawing every word.

"She was super annoyed, because her brother woke her up too early and he was way too happy. She knows that she needs to blame you for that, even if she doesn't know what you did. So if you see her, just run for your life."

"I didn't do anything!" Well, they didn't need to know all details. And without those details, I was sure I was safe.

"Mhmm… Keep practicing that line till it looks more convincing. So what are we going to do now?"

We both decided to stay in my room. I wanted to be in friendly environment and Lafayette didn't want to bump in anyone accidentally. It seemed a little strange, but I didn't point it out. I was sure he would tell me when he felt ready. So we found bunch of board games in my old closet, and spent the evening playing Scrabble.

Sunday morning we both woke up quite early and after discussing everything we decided to go home. We both didn't want to spend another day cooped up in the room, and I was emotionally too tired to deal with my family. I grabbed some things from my room. Lafayette helped me pack everything, and I even found some invitations to a spa in one of many drawers. I said a quick thank you to Belinda and even made a note to call her.

We both walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. As expected, it was empty. I made quick breakfast while Lafayette made his special coffee, and after roughly an hour we were ready to leave.

I wasn't surprised at all when I saw only my father's and Jason's cars in the driveway. Claudette probably had too much work to do to spend whole weekend with this family. Claudine couldn't live without her secret boyfriend-fiancé, and Claude just didn't care what others would say.

Then I remembered that I should leave a note for my grandfather. I had to say goodbye, but I knew I didn't want to see him or talk with him. He didn't do anything about our family and that was my biggest problem with him. He, like my father, let my mother to insult me and didn't help to convince her that I would be better out of fake relationship with a guy who had only kissed me couple of times.

So I went back to the house and into my grandfather's office. I wrote a thank you note and excused for my early departure. I left it in the center of the table, so that he would notice it the minute he would sit behind his desk. I put the pen and the rest of paper where I found it and left the office.

I was returning to the kitchen when I saw Jason climbing down the stairs. I didn't know what to do. Was it a good time to apologize him or should I just keep going and call him later? When he spotted me he froze for a second. His face was blank, without expression. Guilt started to eat me more and more. I couldn't just leave and then call him. I didn't want that kind of relationship. Yes, I hated his wife, but I had to make some effort to agree with her in front of Jason. She was his family too and the baby she was carrying could be my first nephew or niece. I couldn't destroy everything I had with my brother just because Crystal was lying, cheating bitch.

He walked down the rest of the stairs and came to me. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I whispered that I was sorry and he just nodded and kissed my forehead. Jason squeezed me one more time, told me to call him when I reach my new home and smiled. I smiled back, and promised to do so.

When Lafayette saw my face he just sang, "I told you so," for a good five minutes, but even that didn't bother me. I was happy. My brother was the best guy in the world. I had at least two people on my side now and it was one person more then I thought I had. And then I decided that I needed more than two.

Lafayette wasn't sure that my idea to go to Amelia and talk with her was so great. But I knew my oldest friend like I knew myself. It had been too long and I needed her. She was always full of ideas and seemed to know the answer to almost any one of my problems. She probably needed me too. After all she had her own problems, and her father wasn't the easiest guy in the world.

It was near lunch time when Lafayette stopped his car next to the building where Amelia lived. I thanked him for everything, but he just waved it off and told me that we would talk when I return home. He still needed some time to process what was going in his head, I think, and I understood that completely. So after goodbyes and good lucks I left his car and entered the building.

I knocked three times before Amelia opened the door. She was slightly taken aback when she saw me, but she quickly recovered. My friend motioned to me to come in and I nodded with a little smile on my face.

"Long weekend?" she asked while shutting the door.

"Long weekend with my family," I said and hung up my jacket. Amelia would know what that meant.

"Tray, it's margarita night. You are dismissed to go do whatever you want," she shouted and went in the kitchen.

"Darling, you know that it's daytime and not… Oh, hi, Sookie! It is so nice to see you. Ok, I'm going to the garage. Love you!" he shouted to Amelia and left his home. Tray was another person on my side, thank goodness. He knew that we needed to talk alone and he left without a fuss. I hope that Amelia never lets him go.

It was after 6 margaritas and a ton of tears and smiles that we both apologized each other. We had both had a tough time of it, and we both missed each other. Like I expected, Amelia had a plan how to get Bill's number and I was shocked that she would do so much for me. The main key in her plan was her father, and that meant that she needed to talk with him again and soon. I wanted to cry and to laugh at the same time, but instead I just hugged her. Maybe today was magical. Everything was going better than I thought it would, and I hoped that it would keep going that way.

Amelia and I agreed to her plan, and the first part of it meant that I needed to wait one more week. She wanted to celebrate her birthday with her friends and family, and then talk with her father. She said something about planets and other stuff, but I didn't hear it. I was too concentrated on the idea that Bill would be my past in the very near future.

We also agreed to celebrate her birthday Thursday. Then she could be alone with Tray on Friday, and the weekend would be spent on her father. Everything sounded so good that I hugged her once again. I couldn't stop smiling and it wasn't margaritas' fault.

It was evening when Tray returned. I knew that meant it was time to return home for me, so I said goodbyes, hugged them both about ten more times and left their apartment. Tray wanted to drive me home, but I had already called a taxi-, which was now waiting for me. After 10 or so minutes, I was in front of my new house.

I didn't know why, but I had never called any other place home besides my parent's house. And now this house felt like home. It was the place where I felt happy and safe. As safe as person who was almost burnt in this house could feel, anyway. But honestly, it didn't bother me. Maybe because Debbie was in hospital or maybe because I knew that there were people here who loved me. And yeah, I hated that word, but I didn't know any word better than love to express my feelings.

I entered my new home, and when I closed the doors a shiver ran down my body. Uh, oh. I knew it wasn't anything good.

"Oh, look! Teresa, what are you doing here? I thought you left New Orleans and all of us with our sins." An annoying but familiar voice reached me, and I turned to look at a face, which I still saw in my nightmares.

"Hello Yvetta. It is a small miracle that you're still alive. After the fifth STD, I was sure that I would never see you again. Please, just say that you didn't touch anything in my kitchen." My voice sounded so cold that even I was scared of it for a second.

"Your kitchen?" she asked and her ugly smile disappeared from her face. I looked at her one more time. She was the same Yvetta. Tall, thin, brown hair and with too much make up on her face. She was wearing tiny shorts, long black boots and a corset. Suddenly, Eric came out of the kitchen and was standing next to her. His hand slid onto her hip before he noticed me, and I could see Yvetta's lipstick on his jaw and his neck. Suddenly, I felt hungover and I wanted to vomit. How everything changed so quickly and why did it bother me so much?

Was it because I started to think that there was something between him and me? Or was it because it was Yvetta with him? I was frustrated because I didn't know the answer.

"You know her?" Eric asked nobody in particular but I knew that Yvetta would answer him first. After all, she was at his side, not me.

"Of course, baby. Don't you remember her? I told you so much about my new 'saintly' roommate. She was so annoying and her manners still creep me out." Eric looked confused, like he was hearing all this crap for a first time. But I knew that Yvetta talked about me. She had also talked about her boyfriend Eric Northman, who liked it rough and when she was almost unconscious.

"Yeah, I guess I am a saint, because I never tried to drug someone and leave her, or better to give her to some creeper so that he could rape her. Did I miss anything else, Yvetta?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to say thank you all. I really didn't want to write EPOV, because I am not ready to face his uncle ( You probably all know who he is, but I don't wait the moment he shows in this story. I know it is crazy, because I decided that he must appear and now I am kind of scary to write him). And yeah, Yvetta showed this weekend and Eric now is with her, kind of. But I will explain everything! Not in the next chapter, but you won't need to wait till the end of this story. I promise that.**

**If you have suggestions, questions or just want to tell me how frustrated you are (if you are frustrated, of course) then leave me a review. You all are so awesome and every time I see words like "I loved it. It is a great story. I like it a lot." I smile like a crazy person. So thank you for your support.**

_**Disclaimer: everything belong to Ch. Harris and T.B.**_

Thanks for reading!


End file.
